The-Girl-With-No-Last-Name
by PedoBear.Rapes.You
Summary: Her name is Brynn. Brynn no-last-name. She came from a muggle orphanage to the school of Hogwarts. In the process she met her parents, fell in love, gained great friends, and terrible pain. The future is always changing, but what if you like the future you see? Until death do you part. Maybe it's all just a dream though. Maybe.
1. To Hogwarts!

Despite what he'd heard his Uncle Ron tell Rose he ignored it. Sitting across from him on the train was Scorpius Malfoy. He didn't understand why they hated him so much he was very nice and very funny. But the more he thought about it the less it bothered him. Uncle Ron hadn't been talking to _him. _So it wasn't at all like it mattered if he talked to Scorpius. At least he'd hoped not. Albus and Scorpius were talking about their favorite Quidditch teams when the door to their compartment opened. A girl, short with crazy curly blonde hair, freckles, and chestnut eyes poked her head through.

"E-excuse me. Could I invade? Everywhere else is full and-" Albus gestured for her to take a seat. She lugged her trunk in and with the help of the two boys they stowed it overhead.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Albus! Albus Severus Potter! What's your name?" The blonde girl smiled.

"I'm Brynn!"

"Ah, this is Scorpius by the way. Sorry, he's being rather rude." Scorpius suddenly came back to reality.

"I'm not being rude. I'm letting you speak." He retorted.

"Well, you could at least introduce yourself." With that Scorpius turned to Brynn, taking her hand and kissing it lightly saying:

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy it's quite a pleasure to meet you." Albus wasn't sure whose face was redder, his from anger or Brynn's from embarrassment.

"Ignore him." Albus said through gritted teeth. Scorpius rolled his eyes. Scorpius was rather tall, pale, and blonde much like his father but he was a very handsome boy. His pale blue eyes made it seem like he was staring into your soul which was rather unnerving to some. They sat in silence for much of the time until Scorpius asked the question Albus was thinking.

"Do you have magical parents?" Brynn looked rather uneasy at this.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?!" As fast as it came out was as fast as Scorpius wished he could take it back. Her parents were probably killed by some of the remaining death eaters.

"I grew up in a muggle orphanage. I don't know what my parents did let alone their names-first or last. I didn't know anything about witches or wizards until I got my letter, but I knew better than to go off saying anything about anything. When I ran away to Diagon Alley to buy my things there was an account at Gringotts with a school allowance for me, considering the circumstances that is. I stayed the night at the Leaky Cauldron and walked to Kings Cross. Do me a favor and don't go telling others this story, alright?" Scorpius and Albus nodded the atmosphere had gotten rather tense.

"Well then, we should educate you on as much as we can." Albus said as he began looking back on his own family history. "It started when Hogwarts was first built over thousands of years ago. When Salazar Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets inside of Hogwarts!" Brynn was on the edge of her seat listening and hanging on to every word he said. Scorpius filled in every now and again with forgotten detail.

"You-Know-Who was an orphaned half-blood?"

"Yep!"

"And your father defeated him, what, seven times until he finally died?"

"Yep!"

"And your father should have died because he himself was one of the...horcruxes?"

"Yep."

"But he escaped with his life from the killing curse twice?"

"And he won the Tri-wizard tournament?"

"Sort-of"

"And he was the youngest seeker of the century?"

"Yep!"

"Wow...you and your family must be...famous!" Brynn was grinning from ear to ear hearing this was like something out of a book.

"Well, sort-of my brother said loads of people bothered him last year when he started attending because he's my fathers oldest son and they think he's going to be the greatest wizard ever. Apparently Gryffindor was yelling and screaming and shouting when they got him. My cousin Rose wasn't very pleased since if it wasn't for her mom my father probably wouldn't be alive." Brynn just kept grinning.

"Do you think you'll be a Gryffindor then?"

"More than likely!"

"What about you Scorpius?"

"I'll be in Slytherin."

"How do you know?"

"It sorta, runs in the family. Where do you think you'll end up?"

"I haven't a clue. Personally I think I won't even get a house they'll tell me they've made a mistake or something." Albus and Scorpius shook their heads.

"Professor Mcgonagall would never make a mistake! At least, that's what James told me." Suddenly James slammed the door open.

"Hey squirts! Time to change into your robes! we'll be their in about ten minutes!" James stopped abruptly. "Who're you?" He said to Brynn.

"I-I'm Brynn."

"Brynn who?"

"Just Brynn." James eyed her curiously then walked away.

"What was that about?" Scorpius gave a rather confused look.

"I have no idea."

* * *

The first years traveled by boat to the castle in which no more that four could sit in one. Scorpius, Albus, Brynn, and a girl named Cathleen sat in the same boat. The lake was like glass. Smooth and black in the night. A rather thick fog had encased the castle so it was even harder to see, but once they got close enough there was a chorus of "ooos and aaaaahs,"

The first years were waiting out in a corridor. They heard voices in the Great Hall meaning everyone else was already there. The Head Boy and Head Girl led them to the front of the Great Hall. There they sat the Sorting Hat on the stool. It sang it's little song and the first name was called. One after another the students cleared out until the only ones left were Cathleen, Brynn, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus.

"Cathleen Finnigan!" The girl with brunette hair skipped up and sat on the stool. No more than a second later did the hat belt out: "GRYFFINDOR!" Causing the Gryffindor table to cheer.

"Albus Severus Potter," Albus nervously took a seat on the stool.

_"Another Potter? Well, well. Where to put you. Quite difficult, just like your father, and your brother. I stand by what I said to your father when I sorted him and you most resemble him."_

"SLYTHERIN!" No one knew who was more shocked. Albus or James they both just stared at each other as he walked over to the Slytherin table. Then it was Scorpius's turn. No one was the least bit shocked when the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" nor were they shocked when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" for Rose being she was a Weasley and all. Then it was the-girl-with-no-last-name's turn. As Brynn walked to the stool she noticed Professor Longbottom staring at her in the most peculiar way. He looked almost familiar, but then she remembered that he was in some of her books. The hat was placed upon her head and it started whispering and her eyes widened.

_"The-girl-with-no-last-name? Dear, you have a last name. You know what it is too. You just have to look deeper. Hmm, definitely."_

"SLYTHERIN!" Brynn walked, rather cheerfully too, over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Scorpius. Then she looked back up at the Professor's Table. Professor Longbottom was no longer looking at her. Maybe he always looked at first years like that during the sorting.

* * *

_Author's note: Questions? Comments? Reviews? Rates? Favorites? I'd love them all. Please and thank you. There is more to come by the way._


	2. The Look

"We're going to be late!" Scorpius shouted as he pushed past the blonde curly haired girl running rather slowly in front of them. "Run faster!"

"I can't!"

"Why can't you?!"

"I'm not physically built to run!" Brynn, the blonde haired girl cried out. It was their first Herbology lesson with Professor Longbottom and neither Scorpius, nor Albus wanted to be late. With less than a second to spare they bolted into the class room.

"Nice of you to join us," Professor Longbottom said with a chuckle. Then his eyes fell on Brynn who was panting and he gave her the same peculiar look he had given her at the Sorting Ceremony. She tried to shy away from his gaze but she couldn't break it. It looked something like, sorrow.

"Today we will start by learning what these do—" Professor Longbottom started as he held up the plants. Suddenly a note flew onto Brynn's desk. It was from Albus.

_Is it just me, or was the Professor looking at you funny?_

_-Al_

Brynn ceased the moment to scribble back.

_It wasn't just you._

_-Brynn_

She gave the note a light tap with her wand and off it took landing on Albus' desk. He read it looking over at her and nodding. They were about to leave Herbology when Professor Longbottom called Brynn over to his desk. Scorpius wanted just to leave but Albus made him stay.

"Yes, Professor?"

"What's your last name Brynn?" Professor Longbottom looked as if he was waiting for her to grow a second head.

"I don't know sir, I grew up not knowing my parents." He nodded.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my wife." She stared at him.

"Really? How sir?" He sat back a little.

"Well you have the same nose small, rather cute looking. It couldn't be.." Professor Longbottom trailed off. "You're dismissed." Brynn hurriedly ran out of the class room.

"What was all that about?" Albus asked.

"Does Professor Longbottom have children?" Brynn asked the thought swelling inside of her.

"No, well they did, but the baby died." Brynn's hope shattered. "Why?"

"It's nothing, nothing at all." Albus gave her a rather unconvinced look and they headed to the Great Hall.

That's how most of first year went. Professor Longbottom eyeing Brynn, Scorpius being a git, and Albus and Brynn studying. Finally though the summer holiday was rolling around and there was a question that loomed over Brynn. Where was she to go? She had to runaway from the orphanage if she simply showed back up she would surely be sent to a group home of sorts. One night in the common room she brought this up with Scorpius and Albus.

"Let me send an owl to my father. I'm sure you could come and stay with us!" Albus said almost too quickly getting a knowing glance from Scorpius.

"Ar-are you sure?"

"Positive." So that night an owl was sent explaining the whole ordeal and Albus knowing his father would be more than empathetic and would certainly understand. The next day he had a response.

_Dear Albus,_

_Of course she can come and stay the summer holiday with us. If she wants she can stay with us during every holiday! _  
_Your mother is most anxious to meet your new friend and we'll have everything ready when you get home._

_With love, Dad._

Albus immediately showed the letter to Brynn which caused her to smile. "I'm sure Lily will love you!" Brynn thought for a moment.

"That's your little sister, right?"

"Yes, the only suckish thing is James. Other wise we'll probably hang out with Hugo and Rose and Fred and Rox most of the summer holiday!" Brynn was thoroughly overwhelmed. She had seen James and Rose, but never met Hugo or Fred or Roxanne or Lily. She was positive that Fred and Roxanne went to the school she just hadn't seen them. Personally Brynn didn't have a problem with James he often picked on Albus which meant he was hard _not _to notice and it was only brotherly love. She could tell he loved his younger brother loads. Every now and again she would look at the right moment and her eyes would lock with James' she was sure it was just a coincidence though.

"I think it'll be brilliant!" Brynn beamed. The thought of spending a summer with one of her best friends.

"Really?" Albus' usually pale face went scarlet.

"Really!"

"Great! Maybe Scorpius could even come visit! What do you say, Scorp?" Scorpius nodded weakly. He smiled though, Brynn wasn't really sure about Scorpius he didn't really seem to like her. Then again she did steal the attention of his best friend from him. She smiled at him and he smile back a little, but it looked fake.

"I should probably pack my trunk, huh?" Albus nodded and she ran up the stair case to her dormitory. The train was leaving in an hour and no one wanted to miss it.

* * *

James, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and Brynn all shared a compartment on the train. Albus, Scorpius, and Rose sat on one side while James and Brynn sat on the other. It was about an hour into the train ride and Brynn started dozing off. She kept wondering if James would mind if she used him as a pillow but eventually one thought clouded her head. _"To late" _She thought before drifting off. The others however were awake and chatty. Rose was talking about how all of the teachers gave Gryffindor so many points because of how much she knew about everything already and that's a portion of how they won the house cup. Scorpius told them how he and Albus had lost Slytherin points and finally Albus told the lot about how Brynn was staying with himself and James.

"This girl here?" James pointed to the girl whose head was barely on his shoulder because of their difference in height.

"Yes, that girl there." Albus nodded, he was a little annoyed by all the questions.

"Why?" James continued

"You'd have to ask her yourself. I promised I wouldn't tell." James brushed his messy light brown hair out of his face and stared at the girl. Why would some random girl stay at their house? As he thought more about it he started thinking about the people his father grew up with and how his Uncle Ron had usually rescued his dad during the summer holiday.

"Does she live with horrid muggles?" Albus looked at Scorpius and they nodded a little.

"Something like that." James gave his brother a look. The i-know-you're-hiding-something look.

"I can't tell you!" James rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Suddenly there was a girl at their compartment door. She put a piece of paper up to the door saying:

**I LOVE JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!**

James buried his face in his hands as Scorpius and Albus started laughing. Rose however didn't think that was nice. "Guys! That's a serious declaration! She just poured her heart out!" This caused them to laugh harder.

"You- don'-don't g-get i-i-it," Albus stammered

"She's been ch-ch-chasing him all-all year!" Scorpius continued as James nodded into his hands.

"I don't know how many times I told her I'm _not _interested! She doesn't get it though!" James glared at the piece of paper that was stellotaped to the door. He opened the door, ripped it off, and crumpled it up hoping the owner saw this. He turned around to see Brynn awake rubbing her eyes.

"You moved," she murmured half-asleep like.

"Sorry." James said as he sat back down. Brynn, now wide awake felt the tension in the air.

"Who died?" Albus couldn't contain himself it finally dawned on him and he started laughing. Everyone stared at him.

"Al-"

"Was it something I said-"

"Shut up!" James kicked his younger brother who in return stuck his tongue out. James made a face causing Brynn to start giggling.

"You two are quite childish."

"Are you sure you want to spend the Holiday with them?" Rose asked with a grin.

"But of course!" Brynn was smiling from ear to ear.

Suddenly the train stopped. They were now at platform nine and three quarters. The five students pulled out their luggage and made their way slowly through the barrier. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus went first out of the five of them and then James and Brynn. Brynn instantly picked out Albus' father because they had the exact same green eyes. She also found Rose's family right away too. She had her mother's nose but her father's red hair. She also found Scorpius' father too he had the same blonde-white hair and blue-grey eyes. Not to mention he was just as well dressed as Scorpius. As the families greeted their children Brynn stood still sort of petrified. She didn't have a family. She felt more alone than ever, that is, until she felt a tug on her hand which brought her back to reality.

"C'mon, mum and dad are waiting and don't be nervous my dad is a very understanding man and mum is very nice." It was James, he was staring forward through the crowd as if looking for someone. Brynn allowed him to lead her to his parents then he let her hand go finally finding what-er who he was looking for. He opened his arms wide as a little red-haired, green-eyed, freckle-faced, girl ran into them. He picked her up and spun her. "Hey lils!" She grinned but then caught sight of Brynn. She whispered in his ear, but Brynn could still hear her.

"Who's the pretty lady?"

"That's the girl that's staying with us during the holiday."

"Really! Oh yay!" Brynn couldn't help but turn pink. She finally caught sight of Albus and walked towards him.

"Oh! There you are. Mum, Dad this is Brynn!" Brynn was tugging at her over-sized sweater nervously his mother was quite lovely, amd her gaze wasn't judgmental it was caring, concerning, and something mixed with shock. His fathers was empathy, definitely. He also had a look of shock in his eyes too, however. Brynn wasn't sure if she liked it. Finally the silence was broken when Mr. Potter held out his hand. Brynn took it rather awkwardly and he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Brynn. I hope you like your stay." He started smiling and Brynn couldn't help but smile too. Mrs. Potter helped her get her things and they walked to the car. It wasn't necessarily a long car ride but it seemed to last forever. Finally they stopped out in the middle of the country in front of a house surrounded by what looked to be thousands of tall, very tall trees.

"Everybody out!" Mrs. Potter said as she got out of the passenger seat. They opened the back of the vehicle and pulled out the trunks. Brynn could tell this was going to be a great Holiday.

* * *

_Yes, Well there's chapter two. Any ideas? Comments? Suggestions? Reviews? Fire away. Oh, do message me if you think you've figured out what I'm actually doing with my story. I'd love to hear it:) well shpanks._


	3. A not-so Happy Birthday

_Authors note: I checked my email and gushed at all the favorites and follows I've been getting for some of my stories. Thank you:)_

* * *

Brynn was always the first to wake up. But today she dreaded that because today was her birthday. She wasn't sure how she knew that, but she just did.

She slowly got up looking at her crazy curls that were flying all over the place. She hoped that the Potters and Weasleys wouldn't discover what today was because making a fuss out of nothing wasn't something she liked. Brynn smiled at her reflection. Her best friend, Rose, was the only one that knew what today was and she hoped that Rose kept it secret. Sadly she didn't.

Brynn walked down the stairs after using the washroom to find everyone already awake and grinning madly at her. Only one thought was present in her mind. _"Rose is lucky I can't run fast." _The Weasley's were already there. Rose was holding out a package, her younger brother Hugo was rolling his eyes expressing how Brynn felt. Suddenly an owl flew through the window dropping a letter in Brynn's hand.

_Happy Twelfth Birthday Brynn!_

_Rose sent me a letter! She said you didn't really like being fussed over, but  
C'mon it's your birthday! I didn't really know what to get you so I decided that you could  
pick something out in Diagon Alley when we get our school supplies next week!  
Your friend,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Brynn was tempted to eat the letter but Mr. and Mrs. Potter were staring at her expectantly and she tried to find someone anyone to turn to that would help her escape this nightmare. Albus wasn't a big help, nor was Lily they both held packages too. The only person who didn't posses something was James. Brynn locked eyes with him and hoped she had a pleading look. Apparently she looked pretty pathetic because he got the message.

"Alright everyone, she's just woken up let's let her take in the day and eat something before we bombard her with gifts and questions." James said causing everyone to nod putting the packages in a corner. She sat down in between James and Albus and smacked her head on the table. "Not your favorite day, love?" James smirked as she smacked him. Albus had a very confused look.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Albus cringed as his mother yelled his name.

"Coming mother!" He called, he eyed James and Brynn before leaving.

"What do you think has her nickers in a bunch?" Brynn asked between sips of pumpkin juice.

"Probably his room again." James replied. They thought for a moment then nodded. "So what do you want to do for your birthday?" He asked the dreaded question.

"Hide. Under a rock. Far away. From everyone." Lily looked at her with sad eyes.

"Even me?" Brynn smiled

"No, Lily you can come with!" this caused Lily to smile. James rolled his eyes.

"Why do you hate your birthday so much?" He asked

"At the orphanage it meant you got an extra swirly." She said flatly. He dropped his fork and stared at her hoping she'd burst out laughing. "I'm serious. Birthdays were not fun. It's also sad because I don't have parents to spend them with." James saw where she was coming from and nodded.

"Okay, I see your point." Mr. Potter suddenly ran through the dining room to get the door.

"Neville! Luna!" He hugged them both. Brynn noticed immediately that the man he called _Neville _was Professor Longbottom. Mr. Potter led them into the dining room. "Have a seat! We were just celebrating Brynn's birthday." Mr. Potter gave Professor Longbottom a funny look. Luna, Professor Longbottom's wife looked at Brynn.

"You're quite lovely." She said as she looked around. Brynn looked at her nose. They did have the same nose! That was odd.

"Uh- thank you." Brynn wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt an awkward tension. "You know, James, I think I want to ride the broomsticks for my birthday." James nodded getting the hint and they left the table. She walked out the door with James following her but she quickly grabbed him and pulled him to the side.

"What're-"

"Sh!" They listened.

"Lily, could you go up to your room for a bit?" They heard her feet march up the stairs.

"Right, now. What do you think?" It was Mr. Potter's voice.

"I think she looks exactly like Luna, except her hair is a bit darker and her eyes well...they're mine." Professor Longbottom's voice cracked.

"How did she end up in a muggle orphanage?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Who knows, the thing is we can't prove that she's our daughter unless we look at her memories." It was Mrs. Longbottom's voice. Brynn took in a breath she squeezed the hand she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Do you think she'd let you.." Mr. Weasley asked she wasn't sure what he was getting at, but all she knew was she had to get out of the house. She had to get out, fast. She let go of Jame's hand and ran out the only exit available in the house-through the dining room. The three couples stared at her and James ran into the dining room after her.

"Well now you've gone and done it!" James shouted at them. He was sure if it was any other day and under any other circumstances his mother would have hexed him. "You couldn't have gone out to lunch and discussed it?! There's a very high chance she won't come back after hearing that!" He wasn't sure why he was so angry, but all he knew was that they had to find Brynn. "WHAT ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE FOR?" He ran out the door. He ran right into Albus.

"What's going on?" James grabbed Albus' hand and they ran after the retreating figure that was Brynn. It was a good thing she couldn't run fast or she'd be in the thicket of trees by then. Albus saw who they were chasing after and started yelling at Brynn. "BRYNN! BRYNN STOP!" Albus, a faster runner than James made it to the thicket of trees and saw that the blonde girl was still running. How she had so much stamina was beyond him. Suddenly Brynn was out of sight. Albus stopped and called her name. "BRYNN! Brynn! Where are you!" He heard crying and by this time James had caught up. They both ran in the direction of the crying, twigs crunching beneath their feet.

Finally they found her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. She had grass stains on the knees of her jeans and mud caked on her boots. James and Albus sat on either side of her. She sniffed "why didn't they want me?" more tears began to fall. Albus wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he wrapped an arm around her and James began to explain what had happened not long before.

"You mean..Professor Longbottom is _your _dad?" Both James and Brynn nodded. Her head was on Albus' shoulder and both of them had arm around her. "I don't think that's what happened. They wanted you I bet. Something just happened." Albus said in a rather hopeless tone. Then James started chuckling.

"What?" Brynn asked, raising her head.

"Happy Birthday." He said as he broke out in a grin.

"Oh shut it!" She punched his arm.

"We should probably go back, it's getting dark" They nodded and started walking back when it dawned on them that they _didn't _know the way back. They stared at each other and sighed.

"Sorry." Brynn muttered as they pulled her over a huge root. They shook their heads.

"Just another day in the life of a Potter." Albus said nonchalantly causing James to nod. Then they heard it. It was a long howl, from a were wolf. "Dad did say not to wander in the thicket at night...didn't he, James?" James slowly nodded he was just as scared as the rest of them. Suddenly they heard it again, but it was closer. They stood frozen in their spots, wands out. This was an emergency, right? The Ministry would surely understand that they had to defend themselves against a werewolf. Suddenly it was heard again loud, clear, as if it was right on top of them. James looked up and down fell Teddy Lupin.

"BLOOD HELL TEDDY! YOU SCARED ME-ER US HALF TO DEATH!" Albus screamed at him. He was the most afraid of werewolves and being that their 'godbrother' if you will was part werewolf was very unnerving for him. James just started laughing.

"I came to bring you kiddies home." He looked at the wands pointed at him. "You gonna use that, or is it just for pretend?" He sniggered as he took the front to lead the way back to the house.

When they got back Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting at the table. Mrs. Potter immediately pushed past her boys to get to Brynn.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. That conversation-it wasn't for your ears. You have to understand.." Brynn was hardly listening she glared at the ground then heard a cough. She saw in the corner of the room Professor Longbottom. Brynn couldn't contain herself.

"_You're_ still here!" She practically hissed. She covered her mouth after it escaped and let out a much annoyed apology.

"Everyone OUT!" Mr. Potter shouted. "Neville and Brynn have some things to talk about." Slowly, everyone departed to their rooms. Brynn stood in a corner, her arms crossed, her eyes glaring at the ground hoping that if she glared hard enough it would burn a hole. Well, she was a witch so it probably could. Finally she heard Professor Longbottom shift.

"Sit down" his voice was gentle and awkward as if he was just as uncomfortable as she was. "I'm sure you're wondering why we decided to barge in on your birthday." Brynn looked up, she wanted to slap him! She could give a rats hind end about her birthday!

"Actually, no." Her answer came out coldly.

"Then does it happen to be why we didn't want you?" Her face squished. She way trying not to cry. She couldn't talk because every muscle in her body was focused on making sure she didn't cry. She simply nodded. "I'll have you know we didn't give you away." Professor Longbottom spoke with so much venom it was surprising. She took in staggered breath.

"Then what happened? How come I ended up in an orphanage where on birthdays they give swirly's instead of cake! Two by the way! If I was lucky enough not to get caught by the other kids! So for your information I don't give a rat's hind quarters about my birthday! No offence to everyone in this house, but I wanted to hide when they started shoving presents in my face! Do you know what that's like? Do you!?"

It all spilled out at once. Once the first sentence escaped it was followed by a flood of others it was as if someone had pulled the plug on her feelings and everything was draining, her mouth the drain. She finally met Professor Longbottom's gaze. That's when she broke down and started crying she couldn't control it. She heard the Professor get out of his chair. He knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, hey don't cry. You know what? I think that's enough for tonight. We don't want you completely emotionally wrecked in one night." She couldn't help but laugh. He stared into her eyes "you are a lovely young lady. Has anyone ever told you that? Now, is it to much to ask for a hug?" He had his arms outstretched and she complied wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead and shooed her up the stairs. Now that Brynn thought about it she _was _exhausted. However it wasn't over.

She saw James' door open and she peaked inside. He looked up from his essay and dropped his quill.

"Don't just stand there! Come in and close the door!"

* * *

_So there you have a rather...longish chapter. I hope it doesn't feel rushed or anything I think it's the best yet...but that's just me! Comment, rate, review! Shpanks for reading;)_


	4. You git!

The next morning, to Brynn's surprise she woke up in someone else's room. She looked at the git that's arm was crushing her and noticed it was James. The second thing she noticed was her face was tight from dried tears, and the third thing was that Teddy Lupin was leaning against the dresser. Brynn was able to free an arm and raise it as a signal for _help _she hoped. Luckily enough, Teddy got the message and woke James up because even he couldn't get him to loosen his grip around her.

"James you bloke you're killing her!"

"Let me go you git!" both Teddy and Brynn said along the lines of these things. Finally James moved his arms and Brynn sucked in a large breath that she desperately needed. She stood up, pulled her shirt down, and stood next to Teddy. James slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I was sleeping." He muttered rather sleepily.

"You don't say?" Teddy's hair was red from annoyance. "C'mon, Brynn, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny want to have a word with you and Professor Longbottom is here." At the words 'Professor Longbottom' James bolted out of bed. He grabbed Brynn's hand who in tern grabbed Teddy's hand and they marched down stairs. Mrs. and Mr. Potter were sitting side by side across from Professor Longbottom who stood up when the three teenagers walked in the room. Mrs. Potter looked at James' hand and raised an eyebrow, but disregarded it.

"Brynn, I'd like to ask something of you." Professor Longbottom looked rather nervous. His wife, Luna, came out of the kitchen with some tea. "You see my wife here is good at memory charms. Not the ones that make you forget things, but the ones that make you remember them. I, well, we were wondering if you'd let her try it on you." Brynn looked from Luna to Professor Longbottom then back to Luna. She shook her hand free from James' and slowly nodded.

Everyone was silent as Luna stood over Brynn.

"This works best if your eyes are closed, that way you can see things better." Brynn closed her eyes and Luna flicked her wand. "Remember as far back as you can before everything goes black." The last thing Brynn can remember is seeing a hooded figure runaway.

"Good, now you see the wall. Start scratching at it. Try to break it we want to go back farther." The next thing Brynn saw was two shadows standing over her telling her how much they loved her.

"Brynn, can you hear a name? In anyone of these memories?" Brynn was starting to panic. What if this didn't work? Suddenly she heard a name in her head along with crying and a lot of cursing. She heard a women screaming _"NEVILLE! NEVILLE! He's taken her! He took our baby!" _Brynn sat up because the last image in her head was of a blonde woman knocked out, lying on the nursery floor.

She looked at Luna who had seen everything as well. Luna looked like she was about to cry. It was an odd look on her because she seemed like the type that wouldn't let things like this get to her. After a moment of silence Luna wrapped her arms around Brynn. Professor Longbottom moved over to them.

"What did you see?" He asked looking at the both of them. He obviously knew how the charm worked.

"The night, the night she was taken she-she the last thing she heard was me shouting!" Luna started to cry again, but they were happy tears. Suddenly something dawned upon Brynn. _She had parents._ She looked from the Professor to Luna and back. What was going to happen to her? She wondered when suddenly she couldn't help but see James standing in a corner looking rather odd. His facial expression wasn't to happy.

The adults had ushered the kids out of the room, so James, Teddy, Albus, Lily, and Brynn all sat in James' bedroom. The air was tense and silent and Brynn couldn't fathom why.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" She asked glancing at their faces. What really got her was the fact that Teddy's hair was black. It was only black when he was upset about something.

"You don't realize what's going to happen do you?" James practically spat the words at her. "You're going to leave and go live with your 'parents'," he put up air quotes around the word parents.

"Is that what all this is about then?" She looked at them as Albus and Lily slowly nodded their heads. "Well I thought that the people I started to consider family would be much happier than this!" She stood up, marching out the door. James followed after her.

"Yea, happy that you'll be gone!" He wasn't sure why he was so mad. He just couldn't help but continue even if he made no sense at all.

"You're lying James Sirius Potter and you know it!" By this time the adults had stopped conversing and started listening in on the conversation.

"Really now, what makes you say that?"

"Why don't you go ask Teddy? He saw you tighten your grip on me like you were six-years-old and I was your stinking teddy-bear!" James' face turned scarlet, now Albus, Lily, and Teddy had stuck their heads out the door of James' room. James said something else causing Brynn to throw a picture frame at him. It shattered instantly.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Brynn was on the verge of tears.

"Admit what?" James glared at her furiously.

"That you don't want me to leave! That's all you have to say!" James was about to, but something changed his mind.

"You're much more trouble than you're worth! If it wasn't for the fact that my father empathized with you so much in your childhood we wouldn't have had to buy extra birthday presents, give up the spare bedroom" He droned on

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT! YOU COULD HAVE SHOVED ME UNDER LILY'S BED FOR ALL I CARED. I DIDN'T ASK FOR A SINGLE PRESENT AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DIDN'T EVEN GET ONE FROM YOU!" The last string had been cut and Brynn started crying. That took James by surprise. Teddy pushed past him and led Brynn downstairs. James, however stayed at the base of the staircase.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter you've been extremely kind and most generous but I can't stay here another minute with him!" He heard faint whispers as he started back up stairs. Something cracked under his feet. It was a picture frame. The frame was ruined but the picture was fine, he took out the picture and read what it said on the back.

_Happy Birthday Brynn!  
I hope you're always here!  
Love, Lily_

He looked at the picture. It was of the four of them. Brynn, Albus, James, and Lily they were smiling and holding hands. He noticed though, that he, himself, kept looking at a certain blonde haired girl standing next to him.

Suddenly Brynn marched up the stairs again. She stopped to look at James, but then pushed him to get to the room she was staying in. Teddy walked up a second later.

"What's going on?" James asked

"She's leaving." Teddy's hair was bright red. James had a feeling his rage was directed towards him.

"Now?" Teddy ignored the question.

"She would have stayed the rest of the holiday if it wasn't for you. You and your temper, and your big mouth, and your hormones. Stop being such a git." Teddy pushed past James and left him alone in the hallway.

James knocked nervously on Brynn's door. He wasn't exactly sure what he was gonna do, but he had to at least give her the picture back. Right? He heard sniffling and slowly Brynn opened the door but instantly regretted it. She tried to close it, but James stuck his foot in the door.

"I thought you might want this back." James handed her the picture. It was folded up, but perfectly fine. Brynn slowly took it. With her one hand and again regretting the decision because with that James pushed the door open.

"Please leave." She turned around and started packing her things. Her blood shot eyes letting out another tear every now and then. James had to think. What was he supposed to do? He then had a stupidly brilliant idea. If it worked Uncle George would be giving him praise for the rest of his life. He walked over to Brynn, spun her around and awkwardly, very awkwardly planted his lips on hers. It only lasted a second because when he pulled back he said:

"Please stay."

**SMACK!**

The whole house had to have heard it. It was loud and definitely hurt. Teddy and Albus rushed in to see what was going on. They saw Brynn angry as hell with her wand trained on James.

"James Sirius Potter, after I leave here I never and I mean _never _want to speak to you again!" Her eyes flickered to the door and he slowly, with a red mark on his cheek, left the room. She then pointed her wand in the direction of the other two. "I don't care if I'm underage, I _will _use this." They, too, left her room. She sat on the bed and cried some more. Brynn was positive that she'd never cried more a day in her life.

That night Brynn left and James never spoke to her again. That is, until he had too.

* * *

_So, it's a little...i don't know...corny? all the same though. reviews? favs? i'd like them all!_


	5. We speak again!

"WHAT?!" It was odd. At the exact same moment in time two teenagers from two different households shouted the word. Although miles apart if they would have shouted any louder they may have heard the other.

At the Longbottom household fourteen year old Brynn was taking a shower when her mother walked in to hang up some clean towels. Brynn still wasn't used to the idea of calling Mrs. Longbottom her mum or Professor Longbottom her dad. Every now and then she'd let it slip Luna, (Mrs. Longbottom) was most understanding, but Professor Longbottom wished it were different. He understood though that since she hadn't grown up calling him dad it was hard to get used to. The worst part was he was the Herbology Professor at her school. So, instead of calling him Mr. Longbottom she was more likely just to call him Professor.

Luna started talking to Brynn through the shower curtain.

"You're going to be staying at the Potter's house."

At the same time miles away, out in the country, surrounded by a thicket of tall trees lived the Potters. Now the three kids were used to their parents and their godbrother Teddy whom often stayed with them. They were eating breakfast like any other morning during the summer holiday which had in fact just begun. Mr. Potter was reading the Daily Prophet and Mrs. Potter was giving her daughter 'the look' when suddenly and most casually Mr. Potter spoke up and said:

"Brynn's going to be staying with us this holiday."

That was the source of the unknown chorus of what. All of the children (and Teddy) at the table were grinning and happy except for James. Sixteen year old James. He wasn't sure what to think of this. At the mention of her name his stomach started twisting and his palms got all sweaty it was as if he was going to be sick. He suddenly realized something.

"Where is she sleeping?" He hoped they'd say Lily's room, but of course they didn't.

"Scorpius is going to stay in Albus' room and Brynn gets the guest bedroom." Mrs. Potter looked over at Albus and Scorpius. "This is okay with you two?" They nodded.

It wasn't long before Byrnn showed up. She had pulled on her over-sized hoodie and buttoned her skirt then pulled up her boots before tying back her curly blonde mess of hair loosely. She hugged her mum and dad before vanishing in the fire place. It took less than a minute and she was at the Potter's house her trunk in her hand. She climbed over the gate-thing, she wasn't sure exactly what it was called, in front of the fireplace and walked into the dining room. No one was around.

"Hello?" That was a mistake. A stampede of people came running down the staircase. The first one to reach her was Lily followed by Teddy and then Albus and Scorpius. If there was enough oxygen left in her after they were done squeezing her to death she'd be surprised. Finally, everyone let go and Brynn had a chance to look everyone over.

Teddy was tall, blue haired as usual, and wore his usual smile. Not much changed about him except that his features were more defined and grown-up now that he was twenty-two.

Lily, now thirteen years old had started to develop a bust. It wasn't a large one just average, but she was definitely bigger in that area than Brynn was which made her feel a little inferior.

Albus was the shortest of everyone there except Brynn. He was an inch taller than her and an inch shorter than Lily. Standing 5'7 with his black messy hair and green eyes he looked almost the same, but then again she had seen him a lot during the school year since they were in the same house.

Scorpius was tall at least 5'11. He had stopped slicking back his hair and it lay a mess on his forehead. His blue-grey eyes were still cold looking, but she could see straight through that.

Finally, Brynn's eyes settled upon someone who she hadn't realized entered the room. She wasn't even sure why he entered the room. It was James. He was at least 6' foot give or take and his short brown hair was the same, falling all over the place. The only thing that had changed was his expression. He wasn't smiling or laughing like he usually was. He looked sad. Their eyes locked and for a moment Brynn thought things could go back to normal.

"James," Brynn said not breaking eye contact. James couldn't help but smirk.

"Speaking to me again are you?" _That look_. That was the look that made Brynn want to clobber him with a club.

"Yes, but only to tell you what a _prick_ you are." She glared at him and he glared back. Everyone else in the room stared at each other with one thought. What was she gonna do when she found out?

Brynn didn't mean to sound so...mean, but she couldn't help it.

"Teddy, which room am I staying in?" Teddy's hair turned orange. Something was apparently to Teddy extremely funny, but when she looked at Lily's face she had an expression that matched Teddy's hair color. He led her upstairs to Albus' old room, he had switched rooms with Teddy and Teddy moved into the old guest bedroom. She saw why very, very fast.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" There was a doorway without a door on one of the interior walls leading straight to James' room. She was hoping they were playing a prank on her. Apparently they weren't. Well wasn't that just great.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter returned later that evening to find their house, luckily, still in pieces. Barely. Brynn was currently beating James with the heaviest book she could find.

"WILL YOU STOP? THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!"

"THAT'S THE POINT YOU- YOU PEEPING-TOM!" That got everyone's attention. Earlier that same day Brynn decided to put on some pants and a tank top. Well in the middle of changing James entered his room. Both of them were beat red and staring at one another and Brynn was only in her bra and boyshorts at the time.

"I've had enough of this." Teddy looked at the two of them. It hadn't even been a full day and he threw in the towel. He pulled out his wand and thought curiously for a moment. "I've got it. Since you two hate each other so much we're gonna knock the hate right out of you!" They looked at each other and gulped. "You two have to be within three inches of each other at all time that is until I deem it alright to release you." Before they could run in separate directions Teddy cast the charm.

Brynn looked down at the glowing string that was tied to her's and James' wrists then it vanished.

"Teddy, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Mr. Potter looked at both James and Brynn. They had murderous looks on their faces.

"Eh, we'll find out eventually." Teddy shrugged and was about to walk away when he turned around grinning. "Your first terribly difficult task will be James having to take a shower since he always takes one before supper."

* * *

Teddy was right. James did always shower before supper and he wouldn't have today if it wasn't for the fact that he threw Brynn over his shoulder like she was nothing.

"I HAVE WILL NOT HAVE ANY PART OF ME IN A SHOWER WITH YOU JUST BECAUSE TEDDY WANTS TO PLAY A STUPID GAME!" Albus and Scorpius snickered when they heard this as she was hitting her fists on James' back. "POTTER! LET ME GO!"

In the end Brynn put her foot in the shower because that seemed to be the least gross and easiest thing to do. She was going to kill Teddy especially after what happened next.

"I just realized something." James declared while they were eating supper. His face was the deepest shade of red it could possibly go.

"What?" a very irritated Brynn asked.

"we can't be more than three inches away from each other." Brynn gave him a look that said 'no shit?' "and...um..we-we eventually h-have to change clothes.." Brynn saw what he was getting at.

"I will wear this pair of underwear for the rest of eternity." She declared getting a very grossed out look from Scorpius. Teddy's hair was bright orange again as he tried to contain his laughter.

"I knew this would be funny, but I didn't know it would be _this_ funny!" Mr. Potter looked at Teddy

"Maybe you should just let them go." He suggested

"NO WAY." Teddy's hair turned red now. "This is for every bodies own good!" Brynn tried to test the limits of the charm by moving away but it only pushed her closer to James.

"Shoot me." She muttered. After supper Mrs. Potter shooed them all upstairs to bed seeing as it had been a rather long day. After James and Brynn got to James' room the horror hit her in the gut even harder.

James and Brynn stared at each other.

"No." It was solid.

"But.."

"I'm not changing."

"You're going to start smelling."

"I don't care. Not in front of you."

"I'll close my eyes."

"No you won't!"

"You're right...I won't," Brynn's jaw dropped as if she'd just seen Albus and Scorpius making out.

"I want my pajamas.." Brynn couldn't help but whine.

"Well if you would only change!" Finally, she gave in.

"TURN AROUND." James turned around, but there was sadly one problem. They were too close. Brynn couldn't unhook her bra with James that close. She started to bite her lip and wasn't sure what to do.

"I sense a problem?" James turned around and Brynn's face turned red.

"Er... well there is a problem." He raised an eyebrow. "I-I can't unhook my bra because you have to be turned around and I can't face you that's weird! So...we're just..too close and-and it's too awkward to-" Brynn stopped. Her bra has just been unhooked. James Potter just unhooked her bra. James Potter just unhooked her bra with one hand. She would have started to hit him but if she moved her whole front would be revealed. She turned around and muttered something along the lines of "thank you."

James didn't have any problems changing mainly because he slept in his boxers which made everything much more awkward. Brynn pulled the hair tie out of her hair and suddenly realized something. She had to sleep with James. If he slept the same way he did when he was thirteen she was going to be crushed.

"Teddy Lupin, there better be a method to your madness." She muttered under her breath as she climbed into James' bed.

* * *

_Shpanks for all the reviews i woke up to this morning ;) Well, Fav, Follow, Review? I'd absolutely love it:) I give full credit of this chapter to TheHuntersMoon if you liked this chapter go read Tied Together Until Further Notice! by TheHuntersMoon - yea, do it. :) _


	6. Fancies? WHAT?

"Get up!" It was Lily. It was early, really early. Brynn groaned and snuggled into her pillow.  
"C'mon! Teddy's taking us to the beach today! Now get up!" She jiggled the handle of James' locked door. Failing to open it she walked over to Brynn's room and entered through the doorway.  
"C'mon! Get up!" She threw a bikini at Brynn as she tried to pull her out of bed, resulting in Brynn being flung back onto James.

"OW." Brynn and James shouted. Both were now wide awake.

"Go on! Get dressed!" Lily said with a grin. She was already in a bikini with a tee-shirt over it. "Teddy said that if you two didn't get up he'd but a different affect on the charm." This caused them to jump out of the bed.

"Alright! We're up." James growled at Lily causing her to giggle.

"Right then. See you in a bit." With that she left the room. James easily changed not having to remove anything he just slipped his shorts over his boxers. Brynn however did have a problem.

"Turn around." She told him and he did so. She put her bottoms on first, tying them at the sides then she slid the top over her head. The only thing she couldn't get was the tie. "Er, James?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you tie me?" James turned around. Brynn was holding the two 'ties' with one hand and holding her hair with the other. He stared at her back then took the ties. He let his fingers linger a little longer than necessary. Brynn shivered causing him to smirk.

"There." She let go of her hair and it fell over the ties making them non-existent. They walked down stairs to find Albus and Scorpius sitting a little too straight and their faces were a little too red.

"Are you two alright?" Brynn raised an eyebrow as they nodded. "Alrighty then."

Teddy walked down the stairs with Lily following closely behind. He looked at Brynn.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want a jumper?" Brynn shook her head.

"There wouldn't be a point." He nodded.

"Alright kiddies! Let's be off!"

It took an hour to get to the beach which was completely deserted. Lily hopped on Teddy's back and Albus and Scorpius went off in a completely different direction.

"Want to go swimming?" Brynn shook her head furiously.

"No."

"Well I do." He was about to throw her over his shoulder again but she started to runaway. The charm snapped the two of them together like they were magnets and they fell onto the sandy ground.

"Ow.." Brynn muttered. She suddenly felt something wrap tightly around her waist.

"You're going swimming." James picked her up and she started screaming and flailing.

"JAMES! NO! PUT ME DOWN! TEDDY! LILY! HELP!" James set her down.

"What's the matter? It's just a bit of water." She held her head low so he couldn't see her eyes.

"I-I sorta...have a fear of water the way it is.." James thought for a moment.

"Well there's nothing to be afraid of. C'mon I'll show you." He held out his hand, Brynn slowly and reluctantly took it. They started small and then went deeper and deeper into the water.

"James. James! I can't touch!" Brynn was starting to panic when she felt hands on her waist.

"I can still touch. Hoist yourself up a little with my shoulders if you need to." She did so when all of the sudden though her hand slipped causing her face to almost smash into James'. Her face went red.

"er, I'm sorry." She muttered as she pushed herself back.

When they got back to the shore Teddy was freaking out.

"I can't find Lily."

"What?" James looked like he could have strangled Teddy right then.

"One minute she was swimming and the next minute she was gone."

"Break the damn charm Teddy!" Teddy pointed his wand at James' wrist and almost spontaneously James burst off in a mad dash for where he last saw Lily. Brynn glanced at Teddy with and equally worried look. A few minutes later though James walked up carrying Lily. She was unconscious with her head on his shoulder.

"You're very lucky she wasn't unconscious for long otherwise she could have drowned." James walked right past Teddy towards the car.

"SCORPIUS! ALBUS! C'MON WE'RE LEAVING!" Teddy shouted and within a second their heads popped up. It was a very quiet car ride back to the Potter's house. James was furious ,Lily was unconscious, and Scorpius and Albus rarely said anything around every one unless they were asked a question. One good thing did come out of it though even though it was at the expense of Lily's safety. _Freedom! _Was the word running through Brynn's mind.

When they got back to the Potter house James stormed in and put Lily in her room.

"What happened?" Mr. Potter asked

"Ask your idiot of a godson!" James growled as he walked pass.

"Alright. Teddy, what happened?" Teddy's hair went pink from embarrassment.

"Well, one minute Lily was there and the next she wasn't...so." He told Mr. Potter what happened

"I see. So you let Brynn and James go?"

"You don't care that your daughter could have died?"

"Have you met her parents? A bit of water wouldn't have killed her." This caused Teddy to laugh. Mr. Potter turned to Brynn.

"What about you? What happened to you?" _I almost kissed your son._

"Nothing really. Just went swimming." Mr. Potter nodded

"You should go talk to him."

"Me? Why?"

"You two were best friends once. I'd like to at _least _see that." Brynn noticed the emphasis on the word least.

"Are..are you and you...and everyone in this house trying to...to," _hook me up with Jame_s? Brynn paused "it's not possible."

"Just as indecisive as your dad." She rolled her eyes and walked up stairs.

She walked through her room over to James' knocking on the wall and peering her head through. James looked over. He was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. She sighed.

"Am I allowed to enter or not?"

"I don't see why you'd want to. I mean you're free I thought you'd be hiding somewhere by now." Brynn wanted to laugh at how oblivious he was.

"Yea, that's what I want to be doing." Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

"What exactly do you want?"

"Well, for one I want to tell you that you're being ridiculous." He sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Lily's fine. Your dad isn't worried and you shouldn't be either." James rolled his eyes.

"Right. That's what I was thinking about." He was just as sarcastic as she was.

"If that's not what's bothering you, what is?" He looked her in the eye and sighed.

"I skipped out on the perfect opportunity." Brynn stared at him. Her stomach was in knots and her palms were sweating. She was now sitting in front of James on the floor.

"What kind of opportunity?"

"You promise not to slap me?" Brynn inwardly started cheering.

"Promise."

"It was a-an opportunity to-to kiss you." _TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! _Her thought made her laugh causing James' face to fall.

"I wasn't laughing at you! I swear! In my head.. I had thought 'TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR' and that's what made me laugh. I swear on my life!" He glanced at her.

"Right." He didn't seem very convinced.

"I'm serious."

"Prove it."

"H-how?" James shrugged. She felt very hopeless. Suddenly a thought came across Brynn's mind and as soon as it came was as soon as she acted. She put both of her hands on either side of James' face, leaned in, and kissed him. It lasted but a second.

"James Sirius Potter I very much so fancy you. I would never laugh at you if you were to say you wanted to kiss me." Her face was still very close to his, but suddenly it wasn't just close because they had kissed again. It wasn't a simple peck. James, leaning back, pulled her off the floor and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other was tangled in her curls. Suddenly though the door to James' bedroom burst open. The two jumped off of each other and stared at the disturber. A very smug looking Teddy was standing in the doorway.

"You two were snogging." Their faces went red.

"So?" James tried to sound as casual as possible even though he was quite angry that Teddy had decided to burst in on them and he was also very embarrassed.

"I knew it." Teddy's hair was changing from a rainbow of orange to yellow to white. He was ecstatic. "I absolutely knew it. You two _do_ like each other! Do you want me to put the charm back on?" He was laughing hysterically.

"No!" They both hollered at the same time.

"Get out Teddy!" James threw a pillow at him.

"Why? Did I interrupt something important?" He was still laughing. James had had enough.

"Just because the girl _I _fancy fancies me back doesn't mean you need to be a git because the girl _you _fancy doesn't even think about you anymore!" Brynn's jaw dropped. James had said it. Teddy's hair was turning black faster than you could say Quiddich.

"Victoire does think of him." It was Lily's voice from the hallway.

"Little do you know she thinks of him every day actually. She told me once how she was jealous that he stayed with us." James and Teddy both looked shocked. Brynn wasn't sure if it was because Lily was awake or the fact that Victoire fancied Teddy. Lily walked into the room and stared at the two then crossed over to Brynn.

"C'mon. Let's let them work this out." She took Brynn's hand and they left the room.

* * *

_Hey, :) I hope you all like this chapter. Shpanks for following and reading through. Well there you have it. It felt rushed...the first kiss...idk I wanted to keep holding it off but this was in my head and I was like ERMEHGERD JERST DO IT. So, that's sort of how this chapter came to be. By the way... I was so red when I wrote the kiss...my legs were even red...that's how bad it was. So to anyone who wonders if there will be anything more than a kiss, no there will probably not be because I'll be burning from how red I turn writing it. :X  
Love, Bear ;)_


	7. Exposed

_Author's note: I think it's time that they're exposed :)_

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" You see it was late one night and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were out because it was their anniversary so everyone avoided going to bed. James walked in on a rather...sketchy scene in Albus' room.

Albus and Scorpius looked at James with red faces.

"WELL!?"

"We-we" Albus started stuttering. He hardly spoke to his older brother now that Brynn was the object of James' attention.

"Leave them alone James." James turned his head to see Teddy.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!"

"I think almost everyone but you did. Of course they only actually confirmed it with me...and now you..and now everyone in the house knows." Teddy had a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, James. Your little brother has a _boyfriend._" Scorpius emphasized the word boyfriend and smirked. Albus started blushing at the statement.

"How long has this been going on for?" James was shocked. He had had absolutely no idea that his baby brother was gay.

"Since last term." Albus muttered.

"How...exactly did..you" Scorpius started grinning at the chance to tell the tale of how he and Albus got together.

"Well..."

_One very, very, very snowy day on the weekend Albus and Scorpius were the only ones still in the dorm room. They decided that they had no where of importance to go so they talked. _

_"Albus,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"How come you haven't got a girlfriend? I mean loads of girls like you..you could date anyone you wanted." Albus stared at Scorpius completely taken aback._

_"I-I don't like any of the girls." Scorpius frowned. _

_"Oh,"_

_"Well, actually...I don't like girls at all." Scorpius started smiling again._

_"Really, is there...anyone in particular you fancy?" Albus started blushing. __"HAH, there is!" _

_"I can't tell you who."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because" Scorpius rolled over to face Albus. _

_"What if I tell you who I fancy?"_

_"Alright, deal." _

_"You have to guess."_

_"Fine.." Albus sighed. He was getting quite irritated._

_"He has black hair, green eyes, he's shorter than me." The first thing Albus noted was the word 'he'._

_"That...sounds like...me." Scorpius grinned._

_"Slytherin wins the house cup!" Albus punched him and blushed._

_"Now, who do you fancy?" Scorpius already knew Albus' answer and Albus knew that. Words were a bit useless in his opinion but why not be a tease? He leaned in so that his face was less than an inch from Scorpius' face._

_"My best friend."_

"That's it?" James was done with his shock and was now on to the acceptance phase. "You didn't snog?"

"Oh, of course we did. I just thought you'd like to be spared the details. That is unless you really want to know." James shook his head as Scorpius smirked at how uncomfortable he was.

"I really don't want to imagine my brother...no...no I'm good."

"It isn't really any different than you and Brynn snogging I mean.."

"WE ONLY SNOGGED ONCE!" Brynn at the sound of her name poked her head into the room.

"Oh, are you talking about how Albus and Scorpius are together?"

"Yes, and there is a difference! Brynn hasn't got a penis!" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to leave any time soon you know you kinda interrupted a very heated moment. You should know how it feels Teddy did the same thing to you." James' face flushed as Brynn pulled him out the door.

"Hah, so you found out."

"Yea.." James was still processing everything in his mind. "I still need to vomit though."

"Why?"

"You don't know what I walked in on." James shuddered and Brynn's eyes went wide.

"What?!"

"I refuse to tell an innocent mind such as yours the horrors of what my brother and his boyfriend were doing."

"James...my mind isn't innocent.." James eyed her.

"There are still levels of innocence."

"Just tell me!" He sighed, leaned down, and whispered in her ear.

"OH MY MERLIN." James put a hand over her mouth. "Is that why they made that reference? Because they thought we did something else because we were still in our bathing suits?"

"I think so." Brynn shuddered a little.

"I think the two of them are cute, but that's just...yikes." James shrugged and grabbed her hand.

"Would you Miss Longbottom like to go on a walk with me?" She smiled

"Change the subject much? Of course I'd go on a walk with you."

"TEDDY! BRYNN AND I ARE GOING ON A WALK. WE'LL BE BACK LATER." With that the two of them left the house.

* * *

It was dark and rather chilly. Brynn was skipping around ahead of James and laughing.

"C'mon James! Skip! It's fun!" She stopped and held out her hand. He took it but instead of skipping he started dancing. "What're you doing!" She was giggling.

"Having fun," he grinned "what're you doing?" She stopped dancing and looked serious.

"I'm standing." She started laughing after a second because of how serious she was.

"You know what tomorrow is?" He grinned.

"Tuesday?"

"It's your birthday!"

"Oh, I knew that!" She smiled. Her birthday was finally something to be happy about. She stretched her arms up toward the sky and started spinning.

"What are you doing?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I'm making sure that this is reality."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want times like this to ever end!" She grinned at him. A dimple on her left cheek showing. James laughed at her. "What? You asked."

"It's not you. It's just... if I wouldn't have opened my big mouth moments like this would have started years ago." She nodded understanding where he was coming from.

"You couldn't help it." She grabbed one of his hands.

"I think we should head back." Brynn frowned at the change of subject, but nodded.

When they got back to the Potter house Mr. and Mrs. Potter well mostly Mrs. Potter weren't wearing happy faces.

"Where have you been!?" She interrogated.

"Just on the path."

"You could have been hurt or-"

"Mum.. I go on walks at night all the time and you never freak out. What's the matter." He looked at Mr. Potter.

"It's nothing. Go to bed." James eyed the two of them but reluctantly with Brynn's hand in his headed up to his room.

* * *

_So, Scorpius and Albus have finally been exposed:) I held them secret longer than I thought possible. There was a lot of foreshadowing. Say aye if you found the subtle hints! Why is Ginny freaking out? :O who knows. We'll find out in chapter eight. Review, Follow, Fav! ;) shpanks!_


	8. Cruenta Inferno

_"There's more to her than meets the eye!"_

_"She's only a teenager!"_

_"She's the one!" _

_"Right, right. What do we do?"_

_"We take her. They found her once it isn't likely they'll find her twice. She can't be found out!" _

_"Will we have to erase her memory?"_

_"Of course. Quite sad it is."_

_"When will we take her?"_

_"Soon. She's been happy long enough."_

_"Do you think she's been able to start using the-"_

_"SHH! Do not speak so plainly Cogswald!" _

_"Right, Brynn. Bryyyyyynnn."_

"Brynn!" Brynn opened an eye. James was shaking her awake.

"James...I was just about to hear their plan..." She mumbled sleepily.

"What? No! Get up! I've got a surprise for you!" She sat up and stretched.

"Well are you going to leave so I can get dressed?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, James. You do." Brynn stood up and pushed him out of her room, locking the door then she quickly ran over to his room and locked his door.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he said as he banged on the door. She giggled as she changed. Brynn unlocked the door and walked past James. "Did I become invisible?" He asked in mock hurt.

She turned around as smiled. "You could never be invisible. No matter how hard you tried. Are you coming?" James rushed up and grabbed her hand. Down in the dining room they found Rose, Scorpius and Albus, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Louis, Hugo, Teddy, Victoire, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, and Uncle George. The dining room still wasn't full. It was a really big dining room. It had to be big for all the Weasley's plus some to fit.

"Happy birthday!" There was a raining chorus from the room. Brynn grinned at the sight before hugging her mum.

"After today you get to go home for the rest of the holiday!" Lily said with a grin whilst Albus and Scorpius were frowning because Scorpius would have to move into the guest bedroom.

"Cool beans." She took the gift Lily handed out to her. "What is it?" She shrugged while still grinning. Brynn opened it to find a picture. Lily had a habit of giving pictures for presents, but it was a very cute picture of when the charm was still on Brynn and James. Brynn and James were lying on top of one another while Lily was in the front corner smiling at the camera, Albus and Scorpius were in the far background holding hands and Teddy was sort of in the middle waving. However though the picture wasn't moving.

"This is adorable. I absolutely love this." Brynn has commenced package opened and by the time she was done she had four books from both Scorpius and Rose, a box a Chocolate frogs from Hugo, a dress from Roxanne, a kit of little fire works from Louis, a new quill from Albus, and a licorice wand from Fred. Teddy and James were the only ones that didn't have anything for her.

"Guys! You didn't get her anything?" Rose gave them a disapproving look.

"Actually I had gotten her something but I ended up eating it." Teddy said with pink hair. Victoire giggle at this which made his face turn just as pink.

"I have something. It's a surprise though." James had a very overly confident...a very smug expression on his face. Everyone turned up an eyebrow at this.

"IT'S NOT INAPPROPRIATE! DAMN! WILL ALL OF YOU GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER?!" The eyebrows were turned down. James calmed down and looked at the adults in the room. "May I borrow the birthday girl for a bit?" Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter exchanged glances before slowly nodding. "Thank you." He grabbed Brynn's hand and led her out of the house.

"What was that all about?" She asked with a laugh by the time they were far away from the house.

"It was nothing. Everyone's just been acting weird." Brynn had noticed this as well.

"This is true. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Suddenly they got to the thicket.

"Are we going in there?" James nodded and pulled her forward. "James.. last time we were in here Teddy pretended to be a werewolf."

"Teddy is a werewolf."

"Teddy's a half werewolf!"

"He's still a werewolf all the same." Brynn decided that arguing was useless and let James lead her through the thicket. After a little while he stopped. "Here we are." They had stumbled into a clearing in the thicket. The sun cast shadows and there were flowers scattered every here and there.

"Pretty." James wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you might like it."

"James Potter, why so serious?" James didn't answer he only stood there with his chin resting on her shoulder. Suddenly sparks flew into the air from the direction of the house. It was a signal used to tell anyone that wasn't in the house that there was danger and to get as far away as fast as possible. They both knew this. They both ignored it.

Brynn had never run so fast in her life. Branches and twigs crunched beneath their feet as they ran back to the house. It was smoking. This caused them to run all the more faster. When they got to the front of the house it was a battle field. Lily, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus were ducked behind one of the walls while the rest were seeming to more or so block the attacks of other wizards. Realization hit Brynn like a train when she recognized the one from her dream.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rose turned around and started yelling at James.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY AWAY FROM HERE!" James was shocked at her.

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled. They peered their heads over the side to see Teddy take a curse.

"TEDDY!" Lily couldn't hold it in.

"What's going on?" James was staring at Rose.

"I-I don't know! These men came here and all of the sudden daddy was out the window and-and Professor Longbottom was yelling at the one... something about not taking her again... I have no idea!" James turned to look at Brynn. That's why they fired the sparks. Brynn was supposed to stay away.

"We have to do something!" Lily was freaking out.

"We're underage!" Rose was the one to point out the obvious fact. Albus snorted.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL CARES?!" Everyone stared at him in shock. Albus did not yell it just wasn't in his nature. The rest of them looked back to the scene in the yard. Suddenly Luna was being hit with the cruciatus curse. It was as if nothing mattered. Everyone stopped and stared at her fallen figure.

"MUM!" Before anyone had the chance to stop her Brynn charged out. "EXPELLIARMUS!" The man preforming the curse had been de-wanded. Luna stopped convulsing.

"BRYNN GET BACK!" Mr. Potter was shouting at her but it was too late. In a fast smokey cloud one of the wizards grabbed her and apparated.

"BRYNN! BRYNN!?" The rest of the wizards had apparated by then. James turned to Professor Longbottom. "Where have they taken her?!" The Professor sighed for he had just lost his daughter, again.

"Calm down Jam-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! My girlfriend was just kidnapped! Now where the bloody hell have they taken her!?" Professor Longbottom looked to his wife and then Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"How about we discuss this while sitting down."

Everyone was sitting in the dining room. Victoire was tending to Teddy's bleeding head, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley were making tea, and Lily was bringing everyone something to eat.

"Are you going to tell me now?!" James was still in a panic and he couldn't calm down. It was as if he was high and he couldn't come off it.

"First of all I don't know where they've taken her-" James interrupted rather rudely

"Well isn't that brilliant!"

"Second of all I don't appreciate you being such a little _prat _especially if you want to _continue_ dating my daughter." James closed his mouth. "Good, now the man that grabbed her, Harry you've heard of him I spect. His name is Cogswald, a bloody awful bastard. He was the one that took her the first time. I knew they were coming for her again..but so soon. Now I don't know what they want with her, but it has something to do with something she's supposed to be able to do. The thing is she doesn't have any overly special gift of sorts. I mean she's smart, but that's nothing unnatural. So, that's what I have to bring to the table."

Mr. Longbottom sat back. James finally opened his mouth.

"You're going to find her, right?" He turned to his dad and Uncle Ron. "You two will find her won't you?" The two men looked at each other. It was hard to imagine that a boy of sixteen was this desperate. They nodded.

"Yes, James, we'll find her. If we have to die trying we will find her." James wasn't so assured.

That night no one fell asleep. No one fell asleep easily and they were lucky if they got sleep at all.

* * *

_Chapter eight. No, Ginny was not worried they were going to pull a quickie. What's going to happen with Brynn out of the picture? Will they find her? Will James fall in love with someone else? Will Albus and Scorpius ever tell their parents that they're together? What's this little thing going on between Vic and Teddy? Find some of that out in chapter nine! Review, Follow, Fav! Shpanks;)_


	9. Bad Apple

It had been approximately three months since Brynn's disappearance. Everyone had told James for the time being to try and forget about her, but how could you forget about someone when every where you went people were pointing and talking about you and her? Everyday when he walked into Herbology Professor Longbottom looked worse than the day before. James was positive it wouldn't be long before both of them cracked. Everyone else acted as if nothing had happened; Fred continued playing pranks, Scorpius and Albus were keeping to themselves as usual, and Rose studied like always. The only one who showed any sign that Brynn's disappearance had any affect on her was Lily. She didn't skip down the corridors, she didn't smile, and she didn't sing she just stared out the window. One day James finally had enough of the whispers.

"Do you think we should talk to him?"

"Maybe..."

"Well then go."

"No! You!" James turned to face the two girls.

"Either talk to me or shut it." He turned back to the way he had been walking and left them with shocked expressions. He couldn't escape it though in Herbology somebody decided that everyone needed to know the truth.

"Pro-professor?" Janie Alexander had raised her hand. Professor Longbottom turned and nodded for her to speak. "A lot of us were wondering, would you be okay with telling us... why Brynn's gone? A lot of us really miss her you see and-" Janie had started talking faster as if she knew he was going to interrupt her, but the Professor stopped her. He looked over at James along with quite a few other people.

"You see, there's this saying.. I don't really know what it's going on about, but it says that there will be a witch like all you girls sitting in this classroom and she's supposed to be able to see what people are presently doing somewhere else, or upcoming events and for many this could be their downfall. Apparently the wizard, Cogswald, thinks that this is Brynn. That's why they took her at least that's what Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been able to piece together so far."

Everyone sat silent as Janie's hand went up again.

"She is..alive isn't she?" The Professor's voice cracked and James shifted in his seat.

"She better be." James answered the question. It was scary how much dark energy he emitted. Professor Longbottom cleared his voice and everyone turned their attention back to him.

"Yes, basically what James said." Professor Longbottom cracked a fake smile. "Class dismissed."

Everyone left the class in curious awe as James decided to skip his next class. He started walking up and down the corridors when he ran into Louis. He seemed to be doing the exact same thing James was.

"Just the person I was looking for! Here." Louis handed James a bit of folded parchment and walked off.

"What's this?" James hollered after him.

"I can't tell you! You know the Professor's are watching you to make sure you don't do anything stupid!" with that Louis was gone. James unfolded the parchment to find five words scrawled onto it.

_I know where she is_

James turned around and ran after Louis as fast as he could.

"LOUIS! WAIT!" Louis stopped and stared at him.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean you know?"

"Exactly what it says. Now, do you want to find your girlfriend or not?" James nodded furiously as Louis started giving him instructions. "During supper go to your dorm room, get your broom, go out this passageway and meet me here, we'll leave at about five thirty. You do know we'll probably get expelled."

"No we won't. Not if we return with Professor Longbottom's daughter." Louis thought about it an nodded knowing that this was probably true seeing as Professor Longbottom was the Head of their House.

Supper couldn't come soon enough. Not for James. Everyone noticed that he seemed oddly almost joyful. Even Albus noticed.

"James,"

"Yes?" Albus had cornered James in the library. The very odd thing was that Scorpius was no where to be seen.

"What're you going to do?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You know why."

"Don't tell me mum and dad have you as my watch dog." Albus gave a shrug.

"Sort of. Don't do anything stupid." James snorted and walked away.

Finally, supper arrived and James headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. Sadly he'd been found out, not entirely though. Standing between him and his dorm room was Fred, Rose, Roxanne, and Lily. He was pretty sure Louis had already snuck out. He sighed and put his hands up.

"What's this rubbish?" He asked trying to look as normal as possible.

"Albus told us you were up to something." Rose said with her hands on her hips.

"Albus is a git." This wasn't completely false not all the time at least.

"Well we're not letting you pass." Rox had an equal expression to Rose's. James noticed something though out of the corner of his eye he saw Lily slowly pulling out her wand. This caused him to grin.

"What're you grinning at?" Rose hissed.

"Just the fact that you've got a bad apple in your midst." He winked at Lily and in a flash pulled out his wand.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Lily and James had shouted at the same time. Lily had gotten Rox and James had gotten Rose then they both trained their wands on Fred.

"Alright! I swear I was only here because they dragged me in on it! Go do whatever stupid thing you plan on doing!" Fred's hands were in the air as a sign of defeat. James grabbed Lily's hand a pulled her upstairs with him.

"Lily, thank you so much." James hugged his little sister and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, hey save the mushy stuff for when you find her! I'll see what I can do to keep the Professor from finding out and owling mum and dad and to keep Rox and Rose's mouth's shut. Oh, and I stole this from Albus." She smiled a genuine smile and handed him his broom and their dad's invisibility cloak. "Now get out of here!" James left Lily on the staircase to the dorm room as he pulled his dad's invisibility cloak over his head. He made sure his feet were covered and he ran for the secret passageway.

It was six o'clock by the time James met up with Louis. Louis had his broom in hand and his Quiddich gloves on.

"What took you so long?" Louis said as James approached him.

"Rox and Rose." He needn't say more as Louis nodded.

"I guess it was a good thing I told Lily what we were doing." James cracked a smile.

"That was you?" Louis nodded and mounted his broom.

"Well come on then we haven't got all night before someone finds us." James tucked his dad's invisibility cloak away and mounted his broom.

"Alright, let's go." In a whoosh of wing and twigs and leaves the two sixteen-year-olds were off.

* * *

_oh. Oh. OHHHHHHH. LILY'S A BADASS MOFO. GO LILY! KICK SOME ASS! I really think I should have made her go with but..nah! She needs to make sure Professor Longbottom doesn't eat someone when he finds out what they've done. :) Jeez, this is getting good. Well, Review, Follow, Fav and Shpanks for those who already have ;)_


	10. The Cruciatus Curse

Lily was standing in Professor Longbottom's office along with her was Fred, Roxanne, Albus, Rose, and Hugo.

"I swear Professor! She knows where they've gone!" Rose said accusingly toward Lily. Lily only snorted with a mild smirk on her face. It was amusing how they expected her to betray her brother and cousin.

"Lily, please tell me where they've gone." Professor Longbottom's voice was calm and caring. Lily almost wanted to tell him, but she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so." She had never been so snooty with a teacher before. Lily, next to Rose was the best behaved out of Potter/Weasley clan.

"This isn't like you at all." Professor Longbottom tried to stare her down.

"I'm not going to apologize, Professor, but my brother's location is not something I can share with you. Don't you dare think that I will be willing to take veritaserum. Not on your life." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave a smug look. The Professor sighed and dismissed the students.

Lily walked off in the opposite direction of Rose and Rox. Albus ran after her followed by Hugo.

"Lily! Where have they gone?!" Albus stared at her, their green eyes clashing.

"I'm sorry Albus you'll just have to tell mum and dad that James is out of commission." This caused Albus to frown.

"This is not a joke! He could die! Those are dark wizards Lily! Do you care at all for your older brother?" Lily was furious. How dare he ask her if she care!

"OF COURSE YOU BLOKE! I wouldn't have let him go if I didn't care! When Louis told me he knew where she was I knew I couldn't stop him! Didn't you _see _how it was tearing him apart?!" Albus looked down. "What would you do if someone took Scor-" He covered her mouth. Only his siblings, Brynn, and Teddy knew about him and Scorpius.

"Okay, I get it he feels awful, but to let him go firing away?! Are you daft?" Lily laughed

"Nope." She tightened her scarf and turned around. "I'm going to supper. Are you two coming?" Hugo followed her to the Great Hall leaving Albus in the corridor.

James and Louis had been gone for a week. The whispers weren't whispers anymore. People just talked. Professor Longbottom found out they were gone on the third day. He immediately owled Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley (Bill). They weren't too happy that their sons had gone on an escapade to find Brynn. As Fleur had said-

"That girl is trouble! Just trouble!"

"Darling, If someone had taken you I'd have done the same thing so please calm down."

This had caused Fleur to calm down just a bit, but Ginny was in just as big of a fit.

"Ginny, Ginny, GINNY!" Ginny had been pacing back and forth for an hour before Harry caught her attention.

"WHAT!?" She roared causing Harry to take a step back. He placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing.

"Need I remind you who his parents are? He'll be fine. Ron and I will find him. We're leaving tomorrow." Ginny couldn't contain herself.

"YOU SAID YOU'D FIND BRYNN!" Harry understood her frustration.

"We know where they are though. I promise. Everyone will be back in a few days safe and sound." Harry still wasn't sure of this himself though.

True to his word Harry and Ron left the next day in search of his son and nephew. They were both positive that when they found them they were going to strangle them for being such idiots. However, they had to make sure they were alive for them to do so.

* * *

James was hiding behind a pillar and to his right lay Louis. Louis had been knocked out a day ago and James was positive if anyone found them that they'd be done for. He hid Louis in a corner and covered him with his dad's invisibility cloak. He'd have to find Brynn on his own. The corridor he was in was dark with a sort of greenish glow. It smelled of smoke as he inched farther down the corridor. He heard screaming, high pitched, blood curdling, screaming. He made his way to the hallway where the screaming was coming from. As he got closer to it his heart started pounding and he was angry. If they'd done something to her-

James peeked into a large room. There lying in the middle of it was Brynn. Suddenly she started screaming again.

"Crucio" they were torturing her. It was more than just a painful sight. If they'd been at this long enough she'd be mad. The thought made James want to vomit. He slid into the room as quickly and quietly as he could. James pulled out his wand. He didn't know what he was thinking. He was most certainly going to die. There were at least two other wizards in the room other than the one torturing her, Cogswald.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" It wasn't James' voice that called out though. It was his Uncle Ron. Then he saw his dad. Brynn's figure crumpled onto the table as the room turned into a battle field. James looked for an opening before running over to her. As quickly as he could he apparated to Louis' body and then out.

James landed in the Great Hall. That wasn't exactly the place he had in mind. More of the hospital way, but all the same he was at Hogwarts. Everyone gasped when they saw him holding Brynn bridal style and Louis' hand grasped in his. Professor Longbottom couldn't seem to get out of his chair fast enough. He ran down and tried to take Brynn from James.

"No! They- they tortured her! They used the cruciatus curse!" Suddenly Professor Longbottom thought of his parents. He helped James up, took Louis' unconscious figure, and they ran to the Hospital Way. All of the Great Hall was silent at what they'd just witnessed. Lily Potter got out of her seat and ran after them as fast as she could. No one stopped her, no one could, no one would.

Lily and Madam Pomfrey showed up minutes after the Professor and James did.

"Set her down, SET HER DOWN!" Madam Pomfrey shouted over the chaos. They just had to wait out Louis, but Brynn was another story.

Madam Pomfrey bustled about grabbing this and that until finally she stood over Brynn.

"We need to know how long they preformed the curse before I can do anything." She said as she cast her wand. Lily had her arms around James in a hug for he looked as though he were about to start crying.

"Oh no, no, no.. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do anything until she wakes up. The curse was used for far to long. If her mind is still stable when she wakes up then I'll be able to help her. For now, we have to wait." _If her mind is stable,_ the words echoed in both Professor Lonbottom and James' head. She could be mad when she woke. There was a high chance she'd be mad.

"What are the chances her mind will be stable?" Lily asked, James' forehead was rested on her shoulder.

"Not very good I'm afraid. Not when they used in on her for as long as they did. I'm afraid there may have also been some memory charms at work. She may not remember everyone." That got Lily. Tears started filling her eyes.

Professor Longbottom, Lily, and James stared at the unconscious figure that was Brynn. Her hair was flat and wet from sweat, her face was pale, and she was thin very thin. Now they wait.

* * *

_Fuck that Mr. and Mrs. shit. So I added some of that old family terror. The cruciatus curse. Yep, that's the biggie. I was crying while writing this just because of how pathetic James is... no offence...to..James... do I even make sense? Pft, fack no. Review, Follow, Fav shpanks! ;)_


	11. Remember

Weeks had gone by and Brynn was still unconscious. Louis woke two days after they returned to Hogwarts however. James and Lily were hardly ever seen on their breaks, or during supper, or breakfast, or lunch. They'd always be in the hospital way waiting and watching. One day was a bit different.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! LILY LUNA POTTER! YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Ginny was charging into the hospital way. Professor Longbottom, Hermione, and Madam Pomfrey were trying to hold her back.

Lily and James were shocked to see their mother at the school.

"Mum, what're you doing here?" Lily asked

"I'm here to tell you that your father isn't well! Because of your little escapade he ended in the hospital, I hope you two are happy!" Suddenly Ginny stopped ranting as she saw Brynn. Brynn looked worse than when they'd first brought her. Blood stained her lips and her face was colorless people were starting to wonder if she'd ever wake up.

"Oh, darling I'm so sorry." Ginny said in a softer tone as she hugged her daughter. She released Lily and sat next to James. "Jamie, are you alright?" He wasn't speaking, he was staring at the ground, and he looked pale. She hugged him. James cracked. He started crying like a 5 year-old who'd cut their arm. Lily walked away from the two and let her brother get everything out.

"Aunt Hermione, what're you doing here?" Hermione smiled

"Your mum's been wanting someone around lately and that's where I come in. Ron's with Harry right now. He's going to be fine you know, your dad so don't any of you think that you got him hurt. He knows very well how to take care of himself I've seen it loads of times when we were younger and I'm sure I'll see it again." Lily smiled and hugged her aunt. She turned to Professor Longbottom.

"There's been no change." The Professor nodded and glanced at the bed Brynn was lying in. "She actually looks worse." Lily said quietly that's what everyone was fearing. She was slowly dying in her head. If she didn't wake up soon there'd be nothing they could do to save her.

Madam Pomfrey escorted both Ginny and James and the rest of the lot out of the hospital way. James and Professor Longbottom headed to the Herbology room together. When they got their everyone was already seated and the bell had already rung.

"His eyes are red, I think he's been crying.."

"James Potter! Crying? That's absurd!"

"Well that is his girlfriend in the hospital way."

"Do you think she's going to die?" James clenched his fist at the way they acted like he wasn't in the room.

"You know I can hear you!" He said as he walked by the group chattering about him. They instantly quieted down. He huffed and sat down. James couldn't pay attention though. Through every class it was the same thing. People chattering, himself yelling at them, and then he zoned out to a world completely unknown.

"_James!" James looked over at the blonde curly haired girl only feet from him._

_"Yea?" He put his hand over his eyes to block out the sun. She twirled._

_"Come here!" He walked over to her and she took his hand leading him to the pond not far off. She scooped water into her hands and splashed him._

_"Hey!" He ducked but was still hit. He splashed back. Suddenly the blonde girl slipped._

_"Jaaaames!" He grabbed her hands to steady her but soon they both fell into the pond. Soaking wet they started laughing. "You weren't supposed to fall in!"_

_"I'm sorry! I wanted to go for a swim." She giggled as she stood up and rung out her hair. James stared at her from his place on the ground, in the pond._

_"Are you getting up?"_

_"Help me?" She rolled her eyes with a grin on her face as she held out her hand. He pulled her down onto him._

_"Mr. Potter! What ever are you doing?" She was still smiling. That smile. It made his heart flip like it was breaking through his chest. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in._

_"What're you two doing?" _

_"Scorpius!" James sighed and the blonde gasped and started giggling._

_"You have terrible timing."_

_"Do I?"_

_"Yes," James said as the two stood._

_"Well I'm sorry about that. I just need to get, er- never mind." He smiled at them and awkwardly walked by._

"James!" He looked up from his Transfiguration work.

"What?" Someone gestured to the doorway where he saw Lily.

"She's awake!" James got out of his seat so fast they thought he walked through it. He ran to the door and with Lily to the hospital way. It seemed like hours went by before they finally got there. No help to Peeves of course.

They busted in the door of the hospital way, Madam Pomfrey didn't even ask for notes as they ran over to Brynn. It was odd though. The look on her face wasn't delight, or any sort of happy emotion it was confusion.

"Brynn! You're awake! How do you feel?" Lily was beaming she was so happy.

"Wh-who the bloody hell are you?" Lily's smile turned into a frown so fast it was almost as if it wasn't there.

"M-m-madam Pomfrey!What's going on!?" Lily hollered for her. Madam Pomfrey walked over with a sigh.

"I told you she might not remember everyone." Everyone hustled and bustled about while James sat there as his heart broke. She didn't remember him. How could she have forgotten him?

* * *

_Wake up._

No_._

_Now._

Noooo_._

_If you open your eyes you'll see it._

See what?

_I don't know what it is but you know you're missing it! Whatever it is._

Fine. This better be good.

Brynn's eyes fluttered open. She glanced around looking for _it _whatever it was. She most certainly didn't find it. Suddenly a woman walked over to her.

"Goodness, dear you gave everyone a right scare you did. Now let's see. How's your concentration?" Brynn stared at the woman. She didn't know what she was supposed to do at first.

_speak you daft bimbo! _

Oh, right. That thing. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She tried again, and again but still to no avail.

"I didn't expect you to be able to speak to well. Not after the way James told me you were screaming." _James. That! That's it! That's what we need._

Brynn shook her head at the voice inside of it speaking so loudly. What was wrong? Was this normal? Did everyone hear a voice so clearly and disembodied?

"Alright, drink this it'll help your voice." Brynn took the cup and slowly drank it. _MERLIN THIS TASTES LIKE ARSE! _She heard the voice in her head start coughing. Was she supposed to cough? She honestly didn't know.

"Dear, do you know my name?" The woman asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm Madam Pomfrey and you're at your school, Hogwarts." The voice in her head laughed. _HOGWARTS? WHO THE BLOODY HELL CAME UP WITH THAT NAME? Just listen. Hog warts. Hogwarts, hog-warts. Disgusting! Who'd want to go to this school. Well obviously us... but that's beside the point!_

Brynn was starting to feel dizzy because of the voice in her head. Madam Pomfrey walked away when suddenly two people came speeding in towards her. One was a little red-headed, freckled faced, green-eyed girl she was pretty for being a ginger. The other was a tall, brunette, brown eyed boy he was most definitely attractive. If Brynn in her absent-minded state knew anything that was certainly one of them.

They stopped in front of her bed and the ginger girl beaming started rambling on about something. Brynn however couldn't take her eyes off the boy. The girl stopped waiting for an answer to some question she'd asked that didn't quite phase her.

"Wh-" she cleared her throat, "who the bloody hell are you?" The girl looked like she was about to die on the spot and the boy.. the boy on the other hand looked as though he had died like she'd just torn him to shreds.

"M-m-madam Pomfrey! What's going on?!" The ginger cried. The little woman hustled on over.

"I told you she might not remember everyone." She knew them? What? Who were they? What significance did this little ginger child and this overly attractive brunette have to her?

_It doesn't matter. Forget about them. Stop trying to remember. Let's just focus on James. We need to find this James person! They're what we need._ Brynn had to admit that the voice in her head was right, but something stopped her when she looked at the brunette boy. Was he James?

She cleared her throat again. "E-excuse me." Everyone stared at her. She looked at the brunette boy, "are-are you James?" It looked as if she'd just made his whole day but at the same time stabbed him. He nodded.

_He's what we need!_ _but why do we need..._

"I-I think I remember you... a little." She started thinking

"Don't strain yourself, you've just woken up." His voice was so caring and heartbroken it was painful to think that she'd caused a boy she didn't know all this pain.

"Okay, I don't remember _you _but I remember your name. For some reason I know I need you." James' head whipped so fast to look at her from where it had been that you could of sworn it had fallen off for a moment. Madam Pomfrey escorted the ginger girl out and James sat down on the bed next to her.

"What-what do you mean?" He looked like he was about to cry, it looked like he'd been crying.

"This thing.. in my head keeps telling me that I need you. I don't really know what it's talking about but-" James stopped her.

"What thing?"

"A-a voice."

* * *

_Well, holy fuck. Brynn's crazy and doesn't remember anyone. Harry's injured. Lily's sad as fuck. And James' heartbroken and spiraling into depression. Aren't I nice? Nah, well Review, Follow, Fav and shpanks for keeping up with The-Girl-With-No-Last-Name ;)_


	12. Memories of Everybody

"Do you still hear the voice?"

"No," _Liar._

Madam Pomfrey, satisfied with her answer released Brynn from the hospital way. Their prognosis was that over time her memories would come back and that she was lucky she didn't remember any of the torture. If she was lucky she wouldn't remember any of the torture. Sadly for James though they couldn't reproduce feelings. Memories, yes but feeling were something that you developed and if she did love him-

"She'll fall in love with you again." James wasn't so sure.

Brynn had been back at the castle for two weeks and was just starting classes on her third week back. As she walked to the Slytherin common room with Albus and Scorpius at her side to guide her around as they re-taught her things the voice in her head was preoccupied telling her everyone that was important.

_You know her and him. They're important! So's that teacher. He's important too. Wait! Don't remember! _

Sometimes Brynn wondered if the voice wasn't what kept her from remembering. She looked around in the common room. It was silver and green and had a snake over the fire place. It wasn't bad. Quite nice actually. The two boys led her to her dorm room and back down and then left her to roam the castle being that it was Saturday.

Brynn wandered out of the common room and over to the library. When she walked in conversations stopped and people stared.

_Prats what do we have two heads or something? _Brynn tried not to smile but she couldn't help it. She looked around before walking out. She was walking around the main corridor when someone practically ran her over.

"Oh, sorry..Brynn! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't see you!" Brynn looked up to see James Potter. His face was red from the weather outside and he was covered in snow. He held out a hand to help her up. The minute she took it her head started pounding as images started flashing in her head.

_STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER! _Brynn let go of his hand and held her head, cringing in pain at the voice loudly yelling at her along with the images flashing in her mind she was sure she was about to faint.

"Brynn? Are you alright?" James had his hands on her hips to keep her from falling.

"I-I think so," She murmured as she blinked trying to clear her vision.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't a clue.." she went limp. James caught her. He decided to wait a little bit. If she was out longer than a few minutes he'd take her to the Slytherin common room.

_"James!" She yelled._

_"Yea?" He put his hand over his eyes to block out the sun. She twirled._

_"Come here!" He walked over to her and she took his hand leading him to the pond not far off. She scooped water into her hands and splashed him._

_"Hey!" He ducked but was still hit. He splashed back. Suddenly though she slipped._

_"Jaaaames!" He grabbed her hands to steady her but soon they both fell into the pond. Soaking wet they started laughing. "You weren't supposed to fall in!"_

_"I'm sorry! I wanted to go for a swim." She giggled as she stood up and rung out her hair. James stared at her from his place on the ground, in the pond._

_"Are you getting up?"_

_"Help me?" She rolled her eyes with a grin on her face as she held out her hand. He pulled her down onto him._

_"Mr. Potter! What ever are you doing?" She was still smiling. Suddenly, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in._

_"What're you two doing?"_

_"Scorpius!" James sighed and she gasped and started giggling. _

_"You have terrible timing."_

_"Do I?"_

_"Yes," James said as they stood._

_"Well I'm sorry about that. I just need to get, er- never mind." He smiled at them and awkwardly walked by. _

Brynn opened her eyes. It felt like hours had gone by, but when she opened her eyes she saw James it occurred to her that maybe she'd only been out for a minute.

"You okay?" He helped her stand up right.

"Uh, yea. Thanks for catching me." He nodded curtly.

"No problem. So, what happened?" She glanced at his face imagining the smile on his face that he'd had in her what do you call it? Dream?

"I guess I had a dream." He turned his head in curiosity.

"I saw you and myself hanging out around a pond." He nodded as she shrugged it off so briefly. "James?"

"Yes?" They were walking toward the Great Hall now.

"Why don't you smile like you did in my...dream or whatever it's called?" He stopped and stared at her.

"Do you know what it's like to have your heart broken?" She shook her head. "Well I do. My heart was broken, torn apart, ripped to fucking pieces and now all I can do is sit by and hope for the best. That's why I don't smile."

Brynn didn't quite understand.

"Why...how was your heart broken?" He sighed

"My girlfriend." She'd never seen James with a girl.

"What happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped and when I found her she had basically been tortured to death. When she woke up in the hospital she didn't remember me, she didn't remember any thing. I guess it's not so bad since she doesn't remember being tortured, but now I have to watch her look at me like I'm a stranger." _It's us! We're his girlfriend!_

"James?" Brynn took in a shallow breath.

"Yes?"

"Am I-was I your girlfriend?" James nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry." She meant it. She didn't know what it felt like to be heart broken or maybe she did she just didn't remember, but she wished she could remember loving him.

James laughed. It was cold and bitter. He looked down at her.

"Sorry doesn't bring Brynn back."

"I am Brynn."

"No, you aren't. You're a corpse. The shell of the person who once remained inside." Brynn was shocked. He hadn't been this cold in her dream, why was he so cold now?

"James Sirius Potter!" She didn't know why she was so angry at him, but she was hurt at the words that had left his mouth. "Your girlfriend is in here somewhere! I will do everything I possibly can to find her! Even if it drives me mad!" James glanced at her.

"Yea, you do that." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked into the great hall taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

She felt like crying but ignored the feeling as she entered a moment later walking over to the Slytherin table. They sat with their backs to one another.

* * *

_"Crucio" the word was followed by pain. An immense, unbearable, indescribable, unimaginable amount of pain that caused her to scream. It seemed that no matter how much she screamed it didn't express how much pain she was in. She squirmed until finally she was dropped onto the table. She was huffing, her body was numb, she knew at any moment she would be done. She inched nearer and nearer into the black depth of her mind. Fighting to keep her eyes open when suddenly she saw a reason to keep them open._

_"James," she whispered or so she thought, but although she opened her mouth no sound came out. She stared at the brunette boy hiding in a corner. He had to be a hallucination. She'd gone completely mental. If someone found her it wouldn't be any use because they'd be to late. _

_"Crucio" The words came uttering from the mans lips again. A loud scream escaped her lips. She wanted to start laughing it would be all over soon. Soon she'd be in a field of lilies. Lilies, Lily, she missed Lily. It would be nice to be able to think of her without screaming while doing so. _

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" She fell. Coughing, sputtering, she closed her eyes and let the darkness in her mind creep over her. She'd fought it long enough. It was time to go. She was sure James would have understood if he'd have been in her situation. James, who was James? Everything went black. _

Brynn woke up breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping from her hair and her sheets were drenched. She climbed out of the four-poster and crawled over to the window. It was terrifying. She felt the pain in her head. She could remember it clearly. Her heart was racing and the thought of sleep was unimaginable. Not with a dream like that on her conscious. Morning wouldn't come soon enough.

As soon as the daylight broke through the sky Brynn was up and dressed. She left the dormitories and common room behind she didn't know where she was going but she needed to get out of the castle. Although it was so big she felt as though she was suffocating. Drowning. She was soon outside in the winter weather breathing in snow flakes. It felt good to breath that in instead of the memory of smoke. She heard the crunch of snow behind her. Pulling out her wand she turned. Albus was standing there.

"I-I'm sorry. I saw you leave so early... I wanted to make sure you were okay." Brynn sighed and nodded.

"I just couldn't sleep last night." Albus gave her a crooked smile.

"Nightmare?" she nodded. "That's what I thought. That's how the bad memories are going to come back. In the dead of night they'll eat you alive." She stared at him. "I've been there." He muttered.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." He smiled at her.

"Want to accompany me to breakfast?"

"Actually, have you seen James?"

"Yes,"

The door to the Room of Requirement was slowly forming on the corridor wall. Finally, it stopped growing and Brynn entered. She looked around the room. It was a cluttered mess with all sorts of things in it but surely enough there sitting on a couch was James.

"James?" It came out as more of a statement. James looked over at her.

"What?" He asked in what seemed to her a fake annoyed tone.

"Were you hiding in a corner when you saved me- I mean Brynn." James nodded slowly, he sat up curious about where this was going. Brynn sighed a plopped down next to him.

"That was bloody awful." He gave her a confused look.

"Do you remember-?"

"I remember being tortured to the point I had thought I died." She told James what she saw and he cringed as she told him about the pain.

"I'm sorry. That- that's terrible." They sat awkwardly.

"No, it's fucking awful." She muttered. He snorted in what she assumed was agreement.

"Do you think that if you hadn't passed out you would have remembered?"

"No, I could hardly remember who you were." He turned trying to hide the hurt look but she saw it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it- you were the only thing on mine- er, her mind the whole time she was there if that helps." He was shaking and then she heard sniffling. James was crying. Apparently he did a lot of that lately.

"Hey, please don't cry." She put her hand on his arm before hugging him.

"Why can't you remember?" It was barely a whisper but it was still audible enough for her to hear.

"I don't know." They sat there like that with him crying on her shoulder for what seemed like ever before he finally ripped himself away from her very reluctantly though. He had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

_You're not allowed to remember._ "SHUT UP!" she didn't mean for it to be said out loud but it had been. James looked at her as she put a hand over her mouth.

"You still hear it don't you?"

"Y-yes." She looked ashamed.

"What did it say?" She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"It told me I'm not allowed to remember." James stared at her it was an odd look as if he was thinking.

"That's a down right lie." _No it's not! _"You can remember all you want. You just have to let yourself the only thing stopping you is you. Break the damn wall already!" _Don't you dare listen to him! _

Brynn squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the voice in her head. In her head she pictured a wall stopping her from remembering. _STOP IT! _As fast as she could and with as much force as possible she punched it. Over, and over, and over again until she couldn't hear the voice. The only thing preoccupying her was the images flooding into her mind. Millions upon trillions she was overwhelmed.

_"C'mon, mum and dad are waiting and don't be nervous my dad is a very understanding man and mum is very nice."_

_"I'm Scorpius Malfoy it's quite a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Probably his room again." James replied. They thought for a moment then nodded. "So what do you want to do for your birthday?" He asked the dreaded question._

_"Hide. Under a rock. Far away. From everyone."_

_ He walked over to Brynn, spun her around and awkwardly, very awkwardly planted his lips on hers. It only lasted a second because when he pulled back he said:_

_"Please stay."_

_"I WILL NOT HAVE ANY PART OF ME IN A SHOWER WITH YOU JUST BECAUSE TEDDY WANTS TO PLAY A STUPID GAME!" Albus and Scorpius snickered when they heard this as she was hitting her fists on James' back. "POTTER! LET ME GO!"_

_"James Sirius Potter I very much so fancy you. I would never laugh at you if you were to say you wanted to kiss me." Her face was still very close to his, but suddenly it wasn't just close because they had kissed again. It wasn't a simple peck. James, leaning back, pulled her off the floor and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other was tangled in her curls. Suddenly though the door to James' bedroom burst open. The two jumped off of each other and stared at the disturber. A very smug looking Teddy was standing in the doorway._

_"Oh, I knew that!" She smiled. Her birthday was finally something to be happy about. She stretched her arms up toward the sky and started spinning._

_"What are you doing?" James raised an eyebrow._

_"I'm making sure that this is reality."_

_"MUM!" Before anyone had the chance to stop her Brynn charged out. "EXPELLIARMUS!" The man preforming the curse had been de-wanded. Luna stopped convulsing._

Someone was shaking her. For some reason though she didn't really _want_ to open her eyes. Afraid that she might find Cogswald on the other side.

"Brynn? Are you alright?" To her delight this wasn't Cogswald's voice. She slowly sat up her eyes still shut. "Brynn open your eyes. Nothing scary is out here." She couldn't help but smile.

Brynn slowly opened her chestnut eyes to find the person she had been hoping to see. James was staring at her with a look of great concern. She couldn't contain it the glee that was filling her body it was as if someone has just put a firecracker in her heart. She smiled.

"James," his eyes changed from concern to a cold bitterness. This wasn't James. This wasn't _her _James. "James Potter what's with the look? I'd have thought that after all we've been through the past few months your lips wouldn't have left mine by now." James looked at her completely shocked.

"You remember?"

"Remember? How the bloody hell could I forget?" He stared at her with this hilarious look on his face. Brynn rolled her eyes. "A bird is gonna poop in your mouth if you keep it open any longer." This caused him to crack a smile. This was Brynn. This was _his _Brynn. "Now do I have to make the first move or-" She was cut off abruptly by James as he laced his fingers through her hair as their lips collided. Brynn wrapped her arms around his neck. If it were up to the both of them the moment would last forever, but sadly they needed oxygen.

They pulled apart but were still intertwined and before Brynn knew what was going on James was spinning her around.

"JAMES! SET ME DOWN! JUST BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING TWIG-" He brought her to his level and smashed his lips onto hers once again. That shut her up pretty quickly. Brynn pushed on James chest so he'd let her go.

"Sorry.." he muttered with a beat red face. She started laughing, hysterically too.

"Trying to keep me to yourself are we? C'mon I wanna go and hang out with Lily we can continue this again later." James nodded slightly embarrassed as they left the Room of Requirement.

It didn't take long to find Lily. She was in the Great Hall eating breakfast like everyone else when the two walked in holding hands.

"HEY LILY!" James shouted, she turned her head and looked at the two of them. Her eyes fell on their hands and her face brightened. Lily got out of her seat and ran towards them. Brynn let go of James hand and met Lily half-way hugging her just as tightly as Lily hugged her.

"You bloke! I missed you! You-you remember!"

She was so happy it looked as though she might burst. At the Slytherin table Albus was smiling and waving along with Scorpius. Professor Longbottom was beaming from the Professor's table. This was good. Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

_So, Brynn remembers. Lily and Brynn had a hug fest. Brynn and James had a cute little make-out session and you got to see a bit of what Brynn went through when she was being tortured. But will this happy setting last? fuck no, I'm not THAT nice. Review, Fav, Follow. Shpanks to those who already have and are doing so. Love, Bear._


	13. Nightmares

The sixth year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's walked into Professor Longbottom's Herbology class. Something was wrong with the sight though. The room contained an arguing Professor and his daughter Brynn Longbottom. Everyone stopped in the doorway as James pushed forward to see what was going on.

"I forbid it!" The Professor said as calmly as he could.

"You _can't __forbid _anything!" A crying Brynn spat.

"I CAN, I WILL, I HAVE, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Brynn glared at him and let's just say if looks could kill Professor Longbottom wouldn't just be dead he'd be dead a hundred times over.

"Then don't expect to find me coming home for _any _of the holiday's." She said this as calmly and collectedly as she could because she knew it would surely hit Professor Longbottom where she wanted it too. He'd lost her once, found her, and almost lost her a second time and they'd hardly ever see each other except for meals and during Herbology. Now that she refuses to go home the chance of him spending any time with her is in fact eliminated.

Brynn turned to the crowd at the door and started toward them. They instantly made a path as she started crying again. James turned with the thought to run after her when the Professor decided that wasn't going to be an option.

"You walk out that door, Potter, and Gryffindor loses _fifty _points." James looked at the Professor completely flabbergasted.

"But, sir, that's his girlfriend surely you understand." Louis pipped from his spot in the back of the room.

"Not anymore she's not." Everyone turned to stare at the Professor. It was hard to tell who was more shocked James, or the class.

"_What?" _James asked completely confused.

"Take your seat, Potter." James stood there staring at the class.

"James, fifty points doesn't mean anything just go!" A girl who happened to not be related to him said. He smiled a little before darting out the door. Professor Longbottom glared at the girl.

"A hundred points from Gryffindor." The girl rolled her eyes as Louis high-fived her.

James ran down the corridor almost tripping once or twice until he stopped and asked a painting which way Brynn went. The painting led him to the Slytherin common room that he admittedly knew the password to because of Albus. It wasn't so bad having a brother in Slytherin.

He crawled through the hole in the wall and ran up the stairs to the fifth year girls dormitories. He opened the door and peeked his head in. Brynn was lying on her four-poster crying in her pillow. He crossed over to her, taking a seat on the side of the bed, and setting down his bag he brushed his hand on her shoulder.

Brynn turned to find James looking at her.

"What are you _doing here?_" He smiled that smile that made her heart dance in delight._  
_

"I came to see what all this rubbish was about."

"Rubbish?"

"Why does the Professor say we aren't together anymore?" Brynn blinked and turned her head back into her pillow before screaming in frustration. "Brynn? What is it?" She turned over to face him.

"He decided that I'm not _allowed _to have a relationship with someone. Especially not his friend's son that just so _happens _to be older!" She grabbed the pillow and screamed into it again. He took it away from her.

"Well, since he technically can dictate that...then you won't have a relationship with someone." Brynn stared at James wide eyed and jaw-dropped.

"_Wha_?" James smirked.

"Not publicly at least." He added. The light bulb in Brynn's head went off.

"OOOOOOH. I see. Make everyone believe we've broken up, but really we're just hiding it." James nodded. "That's going to be hard. You can't do it." James gave her his thanks-for-the-encouragement look. It was true though. Whenever they crossed paths James would come up behind Brynn, spontaneously turn her around and kiss her. It was going to be a challenge not to do that all the time.

"I'll just have to..." suddenly a very naughty thought crept into the mind of James Potter. "Nevermind." His face was scarlet at the thought and Brynn wouldn't leave it alone.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I swear."

"You're lyyyying." She gave him the biggest set of puppy-dog eyes she could muster. He really was a pathetic lug if he couldn't resist them because in all honesty they weren't that good.

"Well.."

"Yes?"

"I-I thought...that, but of course it wouldn't work because we aren't even in the same house!" Brynn suddenly realized what he was getting at. She didn't turn scarlet and she wasn't embarrassed that was the farthest thing from her mind.

"No!" James gave her a look at the way she said it so fast. "I-I'm sorry, but that's just not a good idea right now. I hardly sleep at all." James raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"What? No."

"Yes."

"James, we aren't getting into the nightmares I'm having."

"You're having nightmares?"

"Yes."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

"Because you'll want to help."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing...it's just there isn't anything you can do." James nodded knowing she was right. You couldn't help someone who was having a nightmare except to wake them up.

"Alright, well, I think we best go make a scene and have everyone think we've broken up. I've already lost Gryffindor fifty points for sure I don't want to lose anymore by someone finding me in here." Brynn smiled at him.

"Wait. Before we do this we need to do one thing."

"What's that?" Brynn pulled James towards her by his tie and proceeded to make contact with his lips she could feel him smirk before responding. It was only about five seconds long, but that's all it took.

"Alright, let's do this." They walked out of the dormitory and carefully snuck James out of the Slytherin common room.

"JAMES POTTER!" All heads were turned. They were already the talk of the school, but now they were breaking up in front of everyone. It was to good to be true. The four tables stared at them as they argued making slurs back and forth until-

**SMACK! **Everyone stared at the red mark that was now present on James' right cheek. It was just like the first time, but this time they had rehearsed it and much to Brynn's dislike he'd told her to smack him. They could hear the boys' wolf whistles and the girls' "oh snaps" it was almost funny. James gave her a look that said to her 'if you laugh I refuse to talk/kiss you for a month' so she contained herself. Finally she stormed out of the hall. She ran as fast as she could to the Slytherin common room and before she knew it she was laughing her arse off. It was hilarious how serious they had been when they were usually so silly together.

"Brynn," Busted.

"Yes?" She looked up to see Albus.

"I don't know exactly what's going on... but could you try not to run me over the next time you make a break for the common room?" Saved.

"Sure thing!" He smiled and turned back towards the exit.

"Nice acting by the way. Very believable I do think you used the slap from the first time he kissed you?" Fuck.

"Uh, I haven't a clue what you're talking about Albus." His smile only widened.

"See you later."

* * *

_"Crucio," she screamed just like she had time and time before. The pain radiated through out her body. Her head seemed like it was about to explode then it stopped. She fell, a pathetic, crumpled corpse onto the table once again. The wizard walked over to her. Her lips were cracked as he turned her to face him._

_"Such a lovely thing. To bad. Such a waste." His hand trailed down her neck, but she could only stare at him. She'd used all her energy to scream there was none left to move or even shudder. She muttered something._

_"Sorry, love. Didn't quite catch that." She spoke again._

_"You're going to suffer the kiss of a dementor one day." Her voice gave out on the last few words._

_"Crucio," She screamed but it wasn't because she was in pain this time. It was because of who was._

_"JAMES! LET HIM GO! JAMES!" She kept screaming his name over and over again. They'd found him in the corner and she didn't warn him._

"What are we to do?" The fifth year, Brianna asked the sixth year Janie Alexander. Janie walked out of the stairwell and over to the boys dorms. She knocked on the fifth years door.

Scorpius Malfoy answered.

"Good evening Janie, may I help you?"

"I need to talk to Albus." Scorpius raised an eyebrow but let her in.

"What is it?" Albus asked with a yawn. They should have been in bed, asleep.

"It's Brynn. She's been having nightmares lately...and well it's never been this bad. We need someone to do something. You're her friend."

"Well what's happening?"

"She's practically screaming and convulsing and she's crying out for James." Albus nodded solemnly.

"Alright, I'll get my cloak." Janie stared at him.

"What?"

"Well isn't it obvious? We have to go get James." Janie raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Alright, but be quick." Albus nodded before he was out of sight completely. Janie walked back over to the girl's dorms. She could hear Brynn crying and screaming from down the stairwell. "What does she see?" She wondered.

Albus walked upz to the picture of the fat lady. He admittedly knew the password. It was good that half of Gryffindor was made up of his family. He crept inside and slowly made his way up to the sixth year boys dorms.

"James!" Albus was shaking his older brother. "James wake up!" James opened an eye to see nothing. This startled him to the point where he fell out of his bed. Albus laughed. "Sorry," he pulled off the cloak.

"Blimey! Albus what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Albus thought that maybe he should give a long explanation, but that was never fun.

"Brynn." This got James off the ground, under the cloak, and out of the Gryffindor common room faster than a rat could scurry. They hurried back over to the Slytherin common room.

Albus removed the cloak and Janie gave a relieved expression.

"FINALLY. Non of the girls can sleep." James ran up the stairs he could hear her already. He walked over to her four-poster and instantly put a muting charm around them. He swore he could have heard some of them cheer.

_"JAMES. JAMES RUN!" She tried to scream but no words were released from her mouth._

"Brynn, c'mon, Brynn wake up." He was at a loss. What do you do when someone you love is screaming in pain and you have no idea what to do?

"I swear if anyone finds out I know how to do this spell.. Legilimens" James was no longer sitting in the room. He was cast into the greenish, smokey, moldy chamber where he found Brynn.

Brynn was screaming, Cogswald was using the cruciatus curse, but not on her on him. He stared at his dreamself. It was odd watching yourself being tortured. James shook his head and released the spell.

"Brynn!" He shook her over and over, but to no avail. Eventually he gave in and decided that he was obviously spending the night there. He closed the curtains of the four-poster. Before giving up he pulled her into his arms. Suddenly she started screaming even louder. Apparently reality was easily incorporated into her dreams.

"BRYNN!" He shouted at her. She stopped moving and only cried. Then he heard her begin to whisper.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wreck and I wake everyone with my nightmares." He let a breath out in relief. She was awake. He started drying the tears, but that was hard when they were still flowing.

"Can you open your eyes?" He whispered. Slowly she opened her eyes. They were blood-shot and puffy this wasn't her best look she was pretty sure, but it was how she looked. "What happened? You know me."

"C-c-c" she couldn't choke out the words in time before another loud sob over took her throat. She turned her face away, but he caught her with his hand.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here, you're okay no ones going to hurt you ever again." He started stroking her hair hoping it would calm her down with some luck it did. She cried for another hour before it seemed she was out of tears for the night.

"I-I'm sorry James." She whispered so quietly he was lucky he heard it.

"Why?"

"That you put up with an emotional wreck like me." He smiled to himself.

James pulled the covers of the bed up over the two of them.

"I'm not going back to sleep." She protested.

"At least rest. You're going to burn out eventually." That was okay. Resting was okay, but sleep. Sleep was bad. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Fine. Could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Move your right arm like three inches down." He did as told.

"I CAN BREATH." She exclaimed a lot louder than she meant too. James chuckled. Before either of them knew it they were both asleep without nightmares of any sorts.

* * *

_Another chapter completed. I think I need to stop the Brynn and James plot for a while...hmm... I have an idea for next chapter. oh yes...it's going to be delicious. :)_

_Well, Follow, Fav, Review and shpanks to those who already have. Love, bear._


	14. Of Visions, Dancing, and Grindylows

_A/N: Sorry I took forever to update :( I had some finals and christmas shopping of sorts. Well, here's...what chapter are we on?_

* * *

Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and Brynn were standing in front of the Black Lake along with the rest of the fifth years (Gryffindor and Slytherin) in Professor Longbottom's Herbology class. They had exactly an hour to find the plants on the list given to them. They were allowed to work in groups of four and no more or less.

"Ready? Set. GO." The teams of four dove into the water preforming the bubble charm to breathe and with that they were off. The one thing they had to watch out for was the merfolk and the grindylows and the giant squid. The students were curious as to why Professor Longbottom would dare let them go into the lake, but then again there was some rather interesting plant life in the Black Lake.

Brynn and Albus set off in one direction looking for the top half of the list while Rose and Scorpius went off in the other direction. They could already hear people running into trouble with the grindylows.

The hour was quickly running out but Brynn and Albus had all their plants and they were starting to swim back to the surface where they had all agreed to meet when the fifth year, Gryffindor, Cathleen swam pass them as fast as she possibly could.

Albus and Brynn turned to see a giant arm make its way toward them. They booked it. Swimming as fast as possible after Cathleen as the Giant Squid decided it wanted to eat them. Albus grabbed Brynn's hand, lifted his wand above them, and seemed to say "Ascendio"

The two shot out of the water as the Squid's arm came out after them. They could see Rose and Scorpius, both with white faces, already on the surface of the water.

They landed with a thud on the shore.

"Ow." Brynn muttered as sand caked her wet body. Albus muttered something of the same sort before sitting up.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea." Rose and Scorpius were running towards them.

"What happened?!" Rose yelled

"Oh, you know just the Giant freaking Squid." Brynn replied with a grin.

"Yikes." Scorpius replied; he however had suction cup bruises.

"Grindylows?" He nodded before holding up the bag of plants.

"We got the plants though. What about you?" Brynn held up her pouch.

"Yep." The four walked over to the Professor to hand in their plants.

After Herbology everyone headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"See you guys later!" Rose said with a wave while the other three made their way over to the Slytherin table.

"What should we do for the summer holiday?" Scorpius asked before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Don't go into the thicket." Brynn mumbled.

"What? Wait, what did you see _this _time?"

Over the past few months Brynn had been having visions more frequently some were helpful and others were hurtful. She was rather happy about the one with the test answers for the History of Magic test she had been dreading, but the rest weren't that great. Some had consisted of seeing who was cheating on whom with whoever, or finding out that Victoire and Teddy had gotten engaged before receiving the letter from them. This one however wasn't like that.

"I don't know what I saw. I just know something _bad _is in there. You should owl your dad and inform him, maybe he can find out what it is." She said to Albus.

"Alright, I'll do that."

"Oh, and James is best man."

"What?" Scorpius and Albus both stared at her.

"For Victoire and Teddy's wedding. James is best man and Dominique is maid of honor." They nodded understanding.

"Well that's going to fun. Do you know the date of the wedding, perchance?" Albus asked with a grin.

"Uh, actually, no." Brynn frowned causing the two other teens to laugh.

"Well, if you find out let us know."

"WAIT! I do have something important to tell you that I did so happen to see!"

"What is it?" Scorpius asked from over his goblet.

"Everyone already knows." She gave them both an odd look.

"Knows what?" Albus asked.

"About you two." Scorpius spit out his pumpkin juice and Albus choked on his pudding.

"WHAT?" They shouted/ asked in unison.

"Well, what apparently happened was they had a bet...and then your dad," she gestured to Scorpius "almost barged into the room while you two were snogging, but he didn't he just stood there wide-eyed and then told everyone. So, they're cool with it." Albus stared at Scorpius and Scorpius stared back.

"You-you-you're kidding." Scorpius uttered the words in a completely gobsmacked manner. "My dad? He's the most... no, it must be a mistake." Brynn shook her head while she chewed the rest of the food in her mouth.

"No," she swallowed "he just shrugged it off after talking it over with Albus' parents and your mum."

That conversation led to how they were going to come out to the whole entirety of the Weasley family. Uncle Ron was more than likely going to be the only problem. How would they do it?

"Why don't you two dance together?" Rose offered

"What?" The two and Brynn asked.

"At Teddy and Victoire's wedding reception dance to a slow song together." This was a well pondered thought.

"Well, if Scorpius would be willing to. I'm all for it." Albus' cheeks turned a pink hue. Scorpius brushed his hand against Albus' and nodded.

"Let's do it."

"YAY!" Rose exclaimed practically losing her parchment and books when she threw her hands and in the air to show her excitement.

"HEY! careful! I cannot stain this tie! This is my last unstained tie!" Albus snapped at her.

"Sorry. Well I'm off to Transfiguration with the Puffs. See you guys later!" Rose waved before skipping off.

"Why is she in such a cheery mood?" Scorpius asked in a rather confused manner being that Rose was always rather calm.

"A Hufflepuff asked her out the other day." Brynn replied.

"Did you see this too?"

"No, actually. She told me." With that they walked into Potions.

. . .

With the OWLS behind them Brynn, Albus, and Scorpius packed their trunks before heading down to the train. They saw Seventh years crying and hugging each other and then James came into view with Louis and Lily. They all piled into one compartment ready for what the summer holiday was to bring them.

* * *

_Okay, this chapter is T.E.R.R.I.B.L.E. literally, but it's needed to set up the background for the next chapter. Yep. Go me. Anyway again, I'm sorry I didn't update soon there was a shitton of finals and my best friend just came home and sleep and YOU KNOW that stuff. So, I think everyone knows the drill by now, but if not: Review, Follow, Fav._

_Love, Bear._


	15. A Very Weasley Wedding

Victoire was freaking out. Her hair was a mess, her dress was across town, and half of the people that were supposed to help her weren't here. Sometimes Brynn wished she wasn't as good of a person as she was. She wasn't even a bridesmaid, but she got up off her lazy butt at 6 a.m. just to help start setting things up.

"One, two, three" Ginny, Harry, and Ron had cast their wands and were now setting up 'tent' to protect the cake and food of sorts from getting damaged in case the weather went bad.

Bill and Fleur were setting up chairs here and there for the ceremony. Hermione was working on decorations with Angelina and Audrey while Grandma and Grandpa Weasley sat back watching the show.

"I remember when we were the ones setting all this up." Authur said with a slight sigh.

"You best not dwell on the past dear." Molly said with a large smile. She was pleased to know that the oldest of her grandkids was getting married.

On the top floor of the Potter house the Brynn, Lily, Rose, and Victoire were bustling about trying to get things ready. Dominique was off picking up Victoire's dress and Roxanne was getting the Bridesmaid dresses along with her own dress. It was up to Rose and Lily to help Victoire with her hair.

"It's a bloody mess!" She shrieked. She had never felt as though her life depended on her being pretty _really pretty _so badly before.

"Shut up!" Rose snapped.

"What?" Victoire was taken aback.

"I said shut up! Teddy fell in love with you because of who you are not because of your stupid hair!" Lily giggled at her expression.

"But-"

"But nothing! You could go out there in your nickers and he'd probably still marry you!" Brynn and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Alright." She took in a deep breath. "At least make my hair look a little less than a disaster." Lily grinned.

"With pleasure!"

The Groom and Groomsmen were in the basement of the Potter house and let's just say they weren't having any better luck.

"TEDDY! TURN YOUR HAIR OFF!"

Teddy, being that he was now twenty-three had almost complete control over his metamorphmagus key word being _almost _since it did still reflect on emotions especially very _strong _emotions. Stress being one of them. Currently Teddy's hair was turning a rainbow of colors and wouldn't stop. One minute it was red and then pink and then it would be blue. It had continued a cycle like this for two hours previous and was now starting the third hour. James, Louis, Albus, and Fred were basically color blind by now.

"Teddy! It's only Victoire! It isn't like you haven't seen her before!" Louis snapped.

"I know." Teddy huffed as his hair turned turquoise.

"Alright, then forget that this is a wedding just pretend you're going to hang out with her like any other time!" Teddy glanced at him from under his messy hair.

"Okay, okay." They could tell (rather easily) that Teddy was starting to relax by the way his hair was returning to its usual blue.

"Alright! Now that we can SEE. Let's get down to business." Louis clapped his hands together as he started passing out tuxedos to the rest of the groomsmen. "Fred, wanna get the shoes from out of the kitchen?"

"Sure," Fred ran up stairs to grab four pairs of shiny black shoes. He, however, was almost run over by his sister and Dominique as they burst through with hangers containing dresses in their hands. "WATCH IT!" He shouted.

"Sorry Fred! We're kinda in a hurry!" Fred rolled his eyes before walking back down stairs.

Dominique and Roxanne burst through Liliy's bedroom door holding the dresses up.

"HERE!" Rox shouted as her hair fell over her face in a dark mess.

"Great! Alright! Rox hang the dresses up over their and start naming off sizes so people can start getting dressed!" Brynn ordered and Roxanne did as told.

"Who wears a size...two?" Lily raised her hand and everyone groaned.

"What?" She grinned

"Why are you so unGODLY thin?" She shrugged before taking the dress.

"Alright, size six?"

"OVER HERE!" Roxanne threw the dress at Rose who was in the corner trying to finish pinning up her hair.

"And, this one is Dom's." She handed the dress to Dominique. The three bridesmaids got dressed in a strapless rose chiffon floor length dress with a satin sash around the smallest portion of their midsection.

"You three look gorgeous." Brynn and Roxanne said to the three girls who were spinning in circles.

"Thanks!"

Was called in a chorus of voices. Then they turned to look at Victoire. She was simply stunning. She was wearing a strapless tulle ballgown with champagne lining and beading that had what looked to be flower patterns. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up so that it fell delicately around her face, she looked very much so like her mother.

"Wow, Victoire if Teddy doesn't fall over stunned then something is seriously wrong with him." Dominique said as she stared at her older sister causing Victoire to blush.

"Thank you. Roxanne, Brynn you two should get dressed!" The two nodded before departing from the four girls. Roxanne ran into a different room but Brynn walked off down stairs because they still had an hour until the ceremony.

In the kitchen sat Harry with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Brynn asked trying not to sound nosy.

"Oh, Brynn! I didn't see you there." It seemed he was avoiding her question. She raised an eyebrow. "You see Ginny and I practically raised Teddy and it's quite odd seeing him all grown up and getting married. I remember when he was just a baby how his hair was always a rainbow of colors because he didn't know what he was feeling."

Brynn nodding as she started understanding what Harry was saying. She didn't exactly know what to say though.

"You shouldn't be bothered by all this though! Why don't you go put your dress on." Frantically Louis ran up the stairs.

"HARRY! WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO TIE TIES!" Harry started laughing and followed the teenager down the stairs to where the groom and groomsmen were housed. Brynn jogged up the stairs to put her dress on because the ceremony was now about to start.

Brynn took her seat in the last row on the last chair next to Roxanne. There were four rows but they were raised in the back like risers so you would still be able to see. Fleur, Bill, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, and Grandpa and Grandma Delacour sat in the front row. The second row contained Harry, Ginny, Percy, Audrey, Charlie, Ron, and Hermione. The third row housed Gabrielle Delacour, George, Angelina, Draco, Astoria (whom had been invited on account of Albus' insistence), Luna, and Neville. The fourth and final row consisted of the teenagers: Molly, Lucy, Fred, Hugo, Scorpius, Roxanne, and Brynn.

Teddy was standing to the left followed by James and Albus. They were wearing normal black tuxedos with Venice champagne vests and ties. Dominique, Rose, and Lily were standing to the right staring down the 'aisle' as Victoire came into view. She had a veil over her face and Louis was leading her down the aisle by her request mainly to embarrass her little brother.

Once they reached their destination Louis took his place next to Albus and Victoire stood next to Teddy. Teddy wore a constipated expression but only because he was trying extremely hard to keep his hair from turning fuchsia. Victoire figured this out easily. Teddy lifted the veil from her face and his concentration broke as his hair turned the bright pinkish purple color. The crowd, the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and Victoire laughed. Teddy couldn't pay attention at all until it was time to say the two simple words he'd been waiting to say for what seemed to be an eternity.

"I do," The attention was then turned to Victoire.

"I do." Finally the last words were read.

"You may now kiss the bride." Teddy grabbed Victoire around the waist and pulled her towards him. Their lips met and it was official. Cheers erupted from the crowd and the ones standing by their sides and then they pulled apart. Teddy still had his arm around her waist.

"I don't know about everyone else but I think it's time for some celebrating!" The words escaped his mouth loudly with a grin plastered on his face.

Everyone filed into the large 'tent' as food was served and eaten and music started playing. The first dance, however, was between the wedding party. Everyone got into position and started the dance. Brynn, Roxanne, and Scorpius sat back and watched with loud sighs.

"They're all beautiful." Roxanne murmured in a slight envious way.

"Rox, you're gorgeous." Brynn said sincerely.

"I don't feel gorgeous." She looked at her dark skin and hair.

"Just because you don't look like a Weasley doesn't mean you aren't pretty."

"I just wish I had the red hair." She sighed putting a hand under her chin.

"Maybe then boys would like me better."

"Uh, your dad liked your mom didn't he?" Roxanne shuddered.

"My _dad_ is weird." This caused Brynn to laugh. Her dress flowing with every laugh she let in and out. "It's not _that_ funny!"

"I'm sorry! It was just the way you said it." Roxanne sighed again as the dance ended before leaving Brynn and Scorpius.

"So." Scorpius said as he tugged on his tux.

"So, what?" She asked

"You look rather pretty for being a girl and all."

Brynn smiled before looking at herself. Her dress was grey and went all the way to the floor passed her feet. It was a sweet heart ruched dress with soft, tulle lace and a band around the smallest section of her middle. It had thick straps and a flowery design starting halfway down her chest and ending before the band. She did in fact look lovely. The best thing about the dress was that it made people with out a bust look like they had one, somewhat.

"Thank you, Scorpius. You look pretty too." Scorpius smiled as Albus walked over to them.

"Are you ready?" Albus asked Scorpius.

"Yes," he let out a deep breath as they walked onto the dance floor, hand in hand. The song wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast either and the two of them together was enough to get everyone's attention.

Teddy stopped dancing with Victoire and let out wolf whistle. Brynn grinned widely as the whole Weasley family stopped to look at them, but slowly and surely started to dance again.

Acceptance.

Scorpius and Albus let out a sigh at what seemed to be the same time from what Brynn could see.

"Well, looks like that's out of the way." Brynn turned her head to see James standing next her. She smiled at him. "Hey." He said simply.

"Hey," He bowed a little and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Brynn laughed.

"But of course." She took his hand and let him lead her to a spot on the floor. James put on hand on her waist and the other held her hand while Brynn's other hand graced his shoulder. They started dancing.

"You look beautiful." Her face turned scarlet.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Mr. Potter." He smiled slightly. They turned and stepped and whorled until the music stopped and Teddy's voice was heard over everyone else's.

"Alright, alright you lazy bums! It's late! I think we all better head off for the night! Thank you all for this wonderful evening and we will see you sometime later!" With that Teddy and Victoire had apparated out of sight.

"Of course they leave _us _with the cleanup." Ginny mumbled as she walked passed them.

"Bye, James." Brynn let go of his hand and turned around to leave. It would be another few months before they would see each other again and even then they would have to pretend to not be as though they were. He, however did not let go. She glanced back at him with a wary smile; he let go. He stood there staring at her retreating figure before he let out the most annoyed sigh ever.

Here we go again.

* * *

_Okay, I realized the plot is a little confusing and many parts are missing and there are a LOT of unanswered questions, but I will try to answer them all. If you have any questions pm me! thanks! Review, Follow, Fav! _

_Love, Bear :)_


	16. Escape

_"AHAHA!" The laugh was heard echoing through the sky as the wizard dodged dementor after dementor. Suddenly he was there no more. Alarms were sounding and other prisoners were howling with laughter and cheering. _

_"I'm coming to get you." _

Brynn sat up in a rushed panic before scrambling out of bed and running downstairs. It was early morning and Professor Longbottom was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet while Mrs. Longbottom bustled about.

Brynn burst into the kitchen.

"He's escaped!" She cried. Her voice was full of terror and her body was shaking.

"What?" The Professor set down the paper.

"C-cogswald!"

"Yes, I was going to tell you that when you got up he-"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM? HE'S BACK OUT THERE!" Brynn collapsed into a chair before shuddering at memories of pain.

"We can't panic yet." Brynn stared at her father. She knew he had been in the war, but she hadn't and she was a teenager how wasn't she supposed to panic?

"Alright, then what _do _we do?" She asked.

"Everything is already being done. With all the riots and now Cogswald on the loose everyone is on high alert. Aurors are taking care of it along with the guards of Azkaban." Brynn let out a loud disgusted snort at the thought of dementors. "You're going back to school next week. You'll be safe there."

"Alright." She calmed down before seeing her reflection in a glass on the table. "OH MY MERLIN! MY HAIR!" She ran out of the room and back up the stairs. The Professor laughed as his wife accompanied him in the dining room.

"She gets that from your grandmother." Mrs. Longbottom said with a pleasant smile over her cup of tea.

"Is that an insult to my gran?" He asked

"No, she's a lovely woman, but that's where she gets her rather stubborn and random tendencies from." He nodded in agreement. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Brynn ran back downstairs with her hair pulled back loosely and she was fully dressed.

"Can I go to the Potter's house?" She asked calmly trying to tread carefully around the subject.

"Why?" The Professor raised an eyebrow.

"Lily wanted to give me my birthday present since she wasn't able to on my birthday."

"Couldn't she just owl it?" Brynn fumbled with her fingers behind her back.

"Oh, Neville! Just let her go! It's just Lily and Albus!" _And Scorpius and James. _ Brynn thought silently to herself. Her dad never liked James even though he was the oldest son of his best friend and he didn't like Scorpius because of the simple fact he was a Malfoy.

"Alright." Brynn grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you daddy!" She said hoping to help ease his decision. She still felt awkward calling him dad, or father, and especially _daddy. _She walked over to the fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder.

"The Potter household!" in a roar of green flames she was off. Through the varying circuits she watched until she got to her destination oddly though the fireplace decided to literally spit her out.

"Ow!" She grumbled before looking upon the one on which she landed. Beneath her was Scorpius and beneath him was Albus it was funny how the biggest out of all of them was sandwiched in the middle.

"Brnn! ge' errf!" Albus said from his place beneath Scorpius.

"Sorry!" Brynn said apologetically as she removed herself from the two boys. Albus sucked in a breath a bit better as he tried to remove Scorpius from atop him.

"Hang on!" Scorpius said as he moved in strategic manner so as not to knee Albus in the jewels. Finally he removed himself from his entanglement with his boyfriend. Albus sucked in a very large and well needed breath.

"OH MY OXYGEN." He said rather loudly, or as loud as Albus Potter could manage to ever speak. He sat up and pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"What were you two doing on the ground anyway?" Brynn asked with a questioning gaze.

"We so happened to be looking for mum's ring." Albus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey, I wasn't judging I was just asking." Albus rolled his eyes before standing up.

"Well because of you we found it. So thanks for landing on us." Scorpius said for the two of them. "Mrs. Potter! We found it!" He walked out of the room holding up the ring. Brynn and Albus followed him.

"Oh, thank you!" She slid the ring back onto her finger and then noticed Brynn. "Brynn! How lovely to see you!" She hugged her before going back to what she was doing.

"Where is Lily?" _and James? _Brynn asked.

"Lily and James are in the back practicing Quidditch moves." Brynn pivoted on her heal and walked toward the back yard and just as Albus had said there they were.

Lily was Seeker of the Gryffindor team and was practicing to make sure she would be able to win the cup against the Slytherin team next year which Albus so happened to be the Seeker of. James was the Gryffindor Keeper and Louis and Fred were Beaters, so basically the Gryffindor team contained a good portion of the Potter-Weasley clan. The three chasers however weren't related to them in anyway shape or form. Cathleen Finnagin, Alea Wacther, and Marissa Upchurch were the chasers for the Gryffindor team Cathleen was a sixth year, Alea was a fourth year, and Marissa was a seventh year like Fred and James. They had a good team, but Slytherin was just better.

Albus was the Seeker of the Slytherin team while Janie Alexander a seventh year was the Keeper. Brianna Pender and Eric Voelker were Beaters. Sanders Brickman, Natasha Kimberk, and Ashton Squires were the Slytherin Chasers and they were a scary bunch when they wanted to be. Mainly Sanders, Sanders was a very scary boy because of his tall muscular build.

Lily wizzed through a maze of obstacles as fast as she possibly could. She might have a chance this year, she very well might have a chance. From the look on Albus' face he knew it too.

"You should practice."

"I can't." Brynn raised an eyebrow. "Now that James is seventeen he's taken it in to his own account to jinx my broom. I can't touch it." She made an O with her mouth.

"I'll get him to take it off." They sat there in an awkward silence. "You know what I mean." She said after a moment as Albus started laughing.

"Sorry, but the phrasing of that was just _perfect._" Albus said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Pervert." Brynn mumbled.

"You know it." Ablus replied causing Brynn to laugh.

The two were jerked back to the scene on the field because of Lily's shriek. She had fallen off her broom and was plummeting to the ground. James sped after her.

"Oh, no!"

"Don't worry. They practice this all the time between the two of them to make sure that they'll be able to keep all of the players in the game." Albus told her.

"Oh, well that's rather smart."

"You'd think, but they never use it."

"Why not?"

"Because I've informed my team of this and we make sure that if one starts falling that we keep the rest of them busy." He had a devious smile.

"Scorpius,"

"Yes?"

"Your boyfriend is evil."

"I know."

"That's good."

"Brynn?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"OH! Cogswald escaped!" Albus and Scorpius stared at her.

"How can you just FORGET that?" Albus snapped at her.

"I was too busy staring at your unnaturally attractive brother!" Albus made a gagging noise.

"James may be attractive but he's my _brother" _Brynn shrugged.

"He isn't _my _brother." Albus snorted.

"If he was that would be incestuous." She nodded. Lily and James touched down. The two walked over to the rest of them after putting their brooms away. Well, James broke out in more of a jog.

See, around the Potter family it didn't matter if the two (Brynn and James) acted as a couple because Mr. and Mrs. Potter had no intention of telling Professor Longbottom. James intertwined his fingers with Brynn's when he and Lily reached the rest of them.

"You should tell him." Albus said as he nudged her with his elbow.

"Tell me what?" James' smile went away.

"Well, you might want to sit down." James plopped onto the grass.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Cogswald escaped Azkaban." At the very name she shuddered from the horrible memories.

"What?" James spoke in a serious tone accompanied by a dark expression.

"Don't make me say it again." She gave him a pleading look.

"What's being done about it?"

"Well, with the riots breaking out all over the wizarding communities Aurors are already out and about and now the Guards of Azkaban are accompanying them." James' frown deepened. No one liked the dementors.

"So, nothing is specifically being done about him."

"No, not really." His face changed from unhappiness to anger. "James! Before you do anything stupid-"

"WHY AREN'T THEY DOING ANYTHING?!" He was literally flipping a tit and Brynn wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Because he's only after one person."

"Yea, but an IMPORTANT person." Her face flushed.

"James, I'm not _that_ important especially to the Ministry of Magic."

"Well why the hell is that?!"

"Because they don't know what I can do." His mouth formed an O.

"Why haven't they been informed?"

"I don't need the Ministry riding my ass asking me when somethings going to happen all the time! That's why." He smirked.

"What _is _going to happen?"

"To me? Well, I'm pretty sure that we're going to-"

"NO! I mean like-" Brynn put a hand over his mouth.

"I know what you mean. I don't know yet." He nodded.

"So, what you were saying earlier?" She laughed at his easily off track mind.

"I'm not telling you." He pouted.

"But I'm cute."

"Yes, James, you are but I'm not telling you."

"Then I'll tickle it out of you." Brynn's eyes went wide. She got up as fast as she could almost falling over in the process. James dashed after her as he caught up with her slid and arm around her waist and tackled her to the ground.

"Tell me!" He had pinned her arms above her head.

"Never!" He smirked.

"Is that your final answer?" She struggled under him.

"Yes."

"Alright, then I guess.." he ran his hand over her side and she started giggling.

"St-stop i-i-it J-a-mes!" She uttered between giggles.

"Then tell me!"

"N-o-ooooo!" She wiggled her hands free from his other hand and tried to push him off.

"Not going to happen!" He kept tickling her. She'd get him to move if _only _he'd stop tickling her. In one swift motion she closed the gap. _That _certainly stopped him from tickling her. Taking her opportunity for granted she slid out from under him. "HEY! Not fair!" Brynn stuck her tongue out at him before running into the house. James ran in after her.

"HEY! Do I house teenagers or two-year-olds?" Ginny shouted as he darted passed her.

"Sorry mum!" He called at her before following Brynn up the stairs. He found Brynn in his room with a frown engraved on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She held up a letter and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"So, how's Cathleen?"

She asked with as much venom as she could muster. It wasn't much and she was more mad at herself than anyone. Mainly because she should have known. She should have seen it, but her emotions must have blocked out the most obvious of visions. Even without her visions she should have known. They were on the Quiddich team together, they were in the same house, and they always studied together.

"Where did you find that?" The look on his face proved everything she wanted him to say was untrue.

"Lying on the floor!"

"Brynn, I-"

"Don't even, for once I wish I would have listened to the Professor." She wiped tears from her eyes before rushing out of the room. James stood there without knowledge of what he should do.

Albus and Scorpius looked up from there place on the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" She looked up at the two of them.

"What did my idiot brother do now?" Albus asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why don't you ask _Cathleen?_" She said before grabbing a pinch of floo powder and before they knew it she was gone.

"You don't think she means Cahtleen Finnagin does she?" Scorpius voiced the question.

"I don't know."

* * *

_Drama mama, cool your tits Brynn! Maybe the letter meant NOTHING. Pft. who knows? Oh, wait. I do! HAH! Anyway chapter 16 complete. Review, Follow, Fav  
Love, Bear.  
_


	17. To Cheat a Cheater

Once everyone returned to Hogwarts for the start of the next year news of James Potter and Cathleen Finnigan's relationship spread faster than a common cold in a muggle school. Most didn't care they just thought 'oh, they _finally _got together?' However the Potter-Weasley clan was now in a family civil war.

"You twat!" Louis spat at James. "Anyone of us would have _paid _to date her and you go ahead and _cheat _on her?!" Louis and James stopped talking from then on except for Quiddich practice when the Quiddich season came about.

"James, you're a right prat." Lily told her older brother when she saw him. Albus and Scorpius glared from afar and Rose stuck her nose in the air whenever he passed by.

In reality it wasn't really a civil war. Everyone was just really pissed off at how much of a prick James was. It was funny though because for Brynn this had become a very good thing. She wasn't attached to anything anymore. She still had feelings, yes, but she was able to shove them into the deepest corner of her mind so that she could see what she needed to see. She didn't _just _see the future and present anymore if she wanted _really _wanted and with enough concentration she could look back on someones past.

Brynn was sitting in the library one afternoon avoiding lunch like she had been doing for the past two months when an idea hit her on the head like a brick. Why not cheat the cheater? Brynn had sworn she was over James even though in the obvious truth she most definitely was not. She hopped out of her chair and ran for the Great Hall.

When she got to the Great Hall she found Scorpius and Albus sitting where they usually sat next to Brianna and Janie.

"Guys!" She plopped down in front of them with a grin on her face.

"What?" Albus asked with a quizzical expression.

"I just had the most brilliant upon brilliant ideas _ever._" Scorpius saw the mischievous look in her eye and smirked.

"I don't know about Al, but I'm all ears." Albus sighed and decided that he may as well listen. Brynn pulled out her wand to preform a muting charm.

"Alright, well I was sitting in the library and I thought why not cheat the cheater?" Albus gave her a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Polyjuice potion." Scorpius said with a dangerous look in his eye. "This is gonna be fun." Albus' jaw dropped.

"Brynn! If someone ever found out you could-"

"No one is _going _to find out, right, Albus?" Albus closed his mouth and nodded slowly.

"Good. Now I'm going to need some help."

"Like what?"

"Well, it takes about a month to stew so after that we need a bit of James' hair, and some Gryffindor robes, and you also need to make sure James finds fake James and Cathleen."

"I can get his hair." Albus opted.

"I can get the robes." Scorpius offered.

"We'll get Louis or Lily in on the plan and have them lead James into the mess." Albus said.

"We'll have to because someone has to be fake James it most certainly _isn't _going to be me!"

"Oh, come on!" Albus said.

"I'm sorry bud, but I don't do the whole same gender thing." He shrugged.

"Alright, we'll get Louis to be fake James and I'll get Rose in on the plan to expose Cathleen with me." Albus said causing Brynn to grin madly.

"Brilliant. Perfectly brilliant." She released the charm. "See you boys later." With that she skipped away leaving Brianna and Janie to stare at her.

"What was that about?" Brianna asked.

"Oh, just Brynn being Brynn." Brianna decided to not press further.

They were sitting in Charms when the explosion was heard. It was loud and shook the entire floor. At first the blame was to always be put on Peeves, but there was now a much more mischievous ghost lurking in the halls of Hogwarts.

Through the wall floated in Fred Weasley (The First) laughing his arse off.

"FRED!" Filtch yelled as he ran into the room. See some felt sorry for Filtch since he had to deal with the boy while he was alive and now while he was dead which made it even worse because there was absolutely nothing they could do to him.

"Hey, uncle Fred!" Albus said with a wave. Fred stopped laughing for a moment to get a good look at Albus.

"BLIMEY! Mini-Harry Potter! Good to see you again! How're you?" Professor Flitwick was most certainly _not _happy with this disruption.

"I'm good Uncle Fred."

"That's good! How's my idiot brother? Do you know?" Fred set his eyes on him intently.

"He's as pranky as ever." The word was one widely used between the Potter-Weasley clan.

"Bravo! Well I best be off before Flitwick finds a way to blast my arse out of here! See you later!"

With that Fred (The First) was gone. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Uncle Fred's ghost would go around Hogwarts in pursuit to cause as much havoc as possible and some of the time he even teamed up with Peeves making it ten times worse. However, he'd always stop whenever he ran into one of his nieces or nephews especially Fred(The Second) and Roxanne. It was always nice to have an older family member close to them at school, but it was sad that he was dead.

Filtch left the room grumbling and the class returned their attention to Professor Flitwick.

After Charms Albus, Scorpius, and Brynn met up in the girls lavatory on the first floor which was inhabited by Moaning Myrtle.

"I remember my dad telling me he and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron used this bathroom to brew up a polyjuice potion once. If it was safe for them it should still be safe for us, I think." Albus said as the three entered the bathroom.

"It will be. No one uses this lavatory."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Suddenly, at the sound of her name, the ghost popped her head out of the bathroom stall.

"HOW MANY GHOSTS ARE GOING TO BOTHER US TODAY?" Moaning Myrtle started sniffling.

"I'M _BOTHERING YOU _AM I?" She shouted at Scorpius. The blonde boy backed away from her silver form.

"Uh- no I didn't mean it like _that._"

"_Really_? Then _how _did you mean it?" She challenged him. When Scorpius hesitated she started wailing.

"She's a little sensitive." Brynn explained.

"A little?" Scorpius asked with a raised eyebrow before he rolled his eyes.

"Alright enough of her. Do you have all of the ingredients?" Brynn asked as she took a seat in front of the cauldron.

"Yes." Albus answered.

"Good." Brynn took the fluxweed, leeches, knotgrass, bicorn horn, boomslang skin, and lacewing flies and spread them out to make sure they had everything.

"Looks good. We should be done with the ingredients by supper."

"_Supper?" _Albus and Scorpius asked her with an incredulous look.

"What?"

"Do you know how many points we're going to lose for Slytherin?"

"Fine, I'll stay and meet up with you guys at supper." Albus sighed before sneaking out the door with Scorpius behind him.

After a few hours the ingredients were all mashed, crushed, cut, squished, and in the cauldron meaning it was time to wait. Brynn left just in time for supper. She cheerily skipped over to her spot on the Slytherin table and slid in next to Sanders.

"Rose and Louis agreed to it." Albus said immediately causing Brynn's grin to widen.

"Perfect."

* * *

_Cheater cheater bestfriend eater. Anyone else know that song? Gah, I love nevershoutnever. Anyway. This is getting interesting any who, Review, Follow, Fav.  
Love, Bear  
_


	18. Polyjuice Plans

A month had passed by and now standing in the first floor girls lavatory was Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Louis, and Brynn. Louis had stolen one of James' robes since James was a few inches taller in the leg length. Rose was pouring the polyjuice potion into a cup as Brynn went over the plan.

"You'll have exactly a half hours time to find Cathleen and get her to the Astronomy Tower. Once you're in place they," she gestured to Albus and Scorpius and Rose, "will find James and get him to go on a wild goose chase to make the hour finish running out. Once it's run out they'll lead him to the Astronomy Tower where he'll see you," She gestured to Louis, "kissing Cathleen. I'll be hiding in the crevice above you and I'll send down the warning so you know when to push her off." Brynn stared at everyone momentarily.

"Any questions?" they shook their heads. Louis slipped into the robes as Rose added the hair. Louis chugged the potion before dropping the cup.

"I'm gonna be sick!" He ran to a stall. They heard him gagging for a moment and then it stopped. Louis finally walked out of the stall, but he wasn't Louis at all, no, he was James Potter. "Well, how do I look?" He asked.

"Twirl." Brynn made a spinning motion with her fingers and Louis did so. "Very nice. Now COMMENCE OPERATION: CHEATER CHEATER BEST FRIEND EATER!" The five students ran out of the bathroom.

Brynn headed straight to the Astronomy Tower. She climbed up and positioned herself on the wall comfortably before draping the invisibility cloak over herself.

Rose ran for the Gryffindor Common room with Scorpius and Albus hot on her arse. They stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady as she whispered the password. Rose ran inside alone and came out with James.

After Rose, Scorpius, Albus, and James left the portrait of the Fat Lady, Louis ran over to her.

"Password?"

"Bicorn Horn." He said before entering the common room. There in the corner sat Cathleen. He walked over to her as calmly as he could.

"Well that was quick. What did that dwit want?" Louis did his best not to clench his fist.

"Nothing what so ever. Hey, would you like to accompany me to the Astronomy Tower?" Cathleen looked up at him and smiled at him. It wasn't a _bad _smile it was actually a very nice smile. She just wasn't a very nice person, at least, not to his cousin.

"Sure." She replied. He held out his arm and she took it.

Cathleen and Louis were in position.

"Seriously! What do you twerps _want_?" James groaned as he made his way up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. He wasn't even sure that was where they were. The three had dragged him all over hell and back and he was tired of it.

"Just to..OH MY!" Rose exclaimed in her best fake shock voice.

James looked up to see Cathleen and Louis snogging or Cathleen snogging Louis and Louis trying as hard as humanly possible to get away from her. He finally pushed her away.

"CAT! You're _dating _my _cousin _this isn't right!" Cathleen stared at Louis, completely confused. Then she turned to see James and the whole lot stared at each other.

"We're done." James said as calmly as he could before leaving the tower.

When he stepped foot out of the tower Brynn stood against the wall smirking with her arms crossed. She walked up to him and walked a circle around him.

"Cheater cheater best friend eater." She said while making the loop before stopping in front of him with a smirk still plastered on her face. James' eyes met hers and all he could do was glare because she got him. She got him good.

"Satisfied?" He asked.

"Not quite." She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in until her face passed his and her lips were practically touching his ear. "Don't worry darling there's always next battle." Love was war and this was one of many battles they were going to have before one of them finally raised their hands and surrendered.

* * *

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Lysander Scamander shouted as he and his twin ran into the Great hall. Everyone crowded around the Ravenclaw table to see what was going on.

"Who's been sighted?" Eric Voelker asked.

"Cogswald! He's been sighted in Hogsmede!" Lorcan answered

"Does that mean we can't go to Hosmede on the weekend?" Lily asked.

"I wouldn't think so he'd torture any of us if it would get him closer to-"

"Ahem." The crowd turned to see Brynn standing behind them. "Don't stop on account of me. It's true he _will _torture you if he deems it necessary, but if it isn't you're safe." This caused more noise to erupt from the crowd.

"Attention! Your attention please!" Head Mistress Mcgonagal said from her spot at the podium. "As I see you've all heard the dark wizard Cogswald has been sighted in Hogsmede. Now please don't be alarmed, but for the time being no students are allowed to Hogsmede for the weekends. Walk in pairs everyone this is very dangerous and very serious." The Professor's eyes landed on Brynn before she stepped away from the podium.

"Blimey, Brynn, what do you think's going to happen?" Ashton Squires questioned.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Brynn asked

"Well you _can _see the future." The crowd stared at her.

"Well I haven't seen mine." She pivoted on her heal and walked out of the hall.

"Brynn! You heard Mcgonagal! We're supposed to walk in pairs!" Janie Alexander called after her.

"Pairs my arse." She retorted before they lost sight of her blonde hair.

"Alright, who's going after her?" Brianna voiced.

"Looks like James is." Cathleen answered her.

Brynn bounded down the hallways and corridors.

"Naughty, naughty stoody woody out on àtheir own!" Peeves called from over head.

"Shove it!" she replied.

"You should leave her alone, Peeves." Uncle Fred told Peeves causing the poltergeist to pout. Brynn could hear foot steps behind her, but she kept walking. It made her mad how just because she could see the damn future everyone expected her to know _everything_.

"Brynn!" Brynn almost stopped, but when your fake least favorite person is chasing after you that is not an option. She kept walking. "Brynn! Locomotor Mortis!" Brynn fell to the ground, her legs locked together.

"JAMES POTTER!" She flipped herself over the best she could. "UNLOCK MY LEGS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" James smirked.

"Sucks to be you." He said "Mobiliarbus." with a flick of his wrist she was in the air.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! PUT ME DOWN AND UNLOCK MY LEGS!" James smirked at her flailing figure. Brynn, in a panic, pulled out her wand pointing it at James. "Flipendo!" James flew backwards instantly dropping Brynn.

"Was that called for?" James asked after he dusted himself off.

"Yes," Brynn had unlocked her legs and was standing, facing James, with her wand trained on him.

"Are we dueling?"

"Yes, petrificus totalus!"

"Finite incantartum! Expelliarmus," James caught Brynn's flying wand. "I think that's enough of that. Don't you? Ferula." The bandages shot out of his wand wrapping themselves around her legs. Brynn stopped moving as James approached her.

"What are you playing at?" She asked.

Down in the Great Hall all the rest of the students heard the loudest most blood curdling scream of ever.

* * *

_well what happened there? Who the hell knows? ;) shpanks for reading. Review, follow, fav_

_Love, bear_


	19. Mad Theories

Professor McGonagall ran from the Great Hall with students following after. The ghost of Uncle Fred frantically flailed by her side.

"What is it Weasley?" She asked as she continued down the corridors.

"NOT THAT WAY!" Fred yelled. McGonagall turned and followed him. When they got to the designated corridor all they found was a wand lying on the ground, ownerless.

"PREFECTS! LEAD ALL STUDENTS BACK TO THEIR DORMITORIES! TEACHERS FOLLOW ME!" McGonagall dismissed everyone off into their own direction.

"Minerva! What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I'm afraid that what we've been fearing has happened. Cogswald has taken her!" Scorpius, Albus, Louis, and Rose gasped from their hiding place.

"Naughty, naughty stoody woodys hiding from Head Mistress!" Peeves cheered from over head. Professor McGonagall turned and followed Peeves chant.

"Oh! Potter, Weasleys, Malfoy I'm terribly sorry about Miss Longbottom." She said with a sad face. They stared her, mouths agape.

"Potter, it seems your brother is missing as well." Albus stared at her momentarily before realization dawned upon him.

"I should have known." Albus murmured.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. Albus glanced at Louis with an expression only Louis understood.

"You can't be serious!" He asked as they were ushered to their separate common rooms

"Deadly," Albus replied. They were no longer in hearing range of each other causing Albus to shout. "WE'LL TALK MORE TOMORROW!" The Professor stared at him shocked at the fact that he could actually yell.

"My word, Potter, I don't know what you think you know but I assure you, _all_ of you that you will be watched carefully as to be sure that you are not to do anything _stupid_." With that being said McGonagall led Scorpius and Albus to their common room. Upon entrance Scorpius and Albus broke out in silent whispers on Albus' four-poster after they reached their dormitory.

"Al, what's happened? What do you know?" Scorpius whispered the questions that were whizzing around in his mind.

"I don't think it was Cogswald that escaped Azkaban."Albus finally voiced his theory.

"What do you mean?"

"James was never the same after he rescued Brynn! What if James wasn't the one that came back?" Scorpius stared at him.

"You don't think Cogswald was impersonating James! Do you?" Scorpius was looking at his boyfriend wide eyed.

"Well if anyone can make a polyjuice potion it should be him!"

"That means James is the one that escaped Azkaban. How could your brother manage that? He may be a seventh year but technically he never took his sixth year if this crazy theory of yours is true!"

"My dad taught us loads of spells before we learned them in school and some that we'll never learn in school."

"So, he knows how to escape bloody Azkaban?!" Scorpius looked as though he was going to start having a fit. "How wasn't he affected by the dementors?"

"There's no saying he wasn't, for all we know he could be a bloody mess! All _I know _is that James is somewhere out there ready to beat the fucking shit out of Cogswald if he finds him." They heard rustling and then a knock on Albus' four-poster's post.

"Potter, can we join you?" Alistaire O'Marley asked from the other side of the draperies. Albus and Scorpius stared at each other for a moment before Albus answered.

"Alright, get in here all of you." The draperies opened revealing their other dorm mates: Alistaire, Jax, and Brennan. The three boys climbed onto the bed. There was barely enough room for all of them but they made it work.

"So, what's this crazy theory of yours?" Jax asked. Jax was a tall lanky boy with dark eyes and dark hair. Many girls claimed he had puppy dog eyes and in Albus' opinion it was true because whenever the boy was sad it looked like you had just kicked him.

"Well," Albus began explaining what he had just recently told Scorpius.

"Wait, that means that the James that was here the whole time was actually Cogswald." Brennan, a dusty haired brunette said in verification.

"Yes."

"Oh! Gross!" The rest of the boys looked at him funny. "Brynn and Cat snogged an old man!" They shouldn't have been laughing, not at a critical time like this, but it was something to get their minds off of what might be happening.

"That's just..awful." Scorpius finally said after they all stopped laughing.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Alistaire asked after he composed himself.

"We?" Albus asked with a questioning look.

"Brynn was our friend too and so is James we want to help!" Jax announced.

"Guys I don't think we'll be able to do anything. If McGonagall was telling the truth, then every teacher's going to be watching me twenty-four seven." Brennan snorted.

"That's never stopped you before!" He countered with a frown.

"I know, but the first thing we'd have to do is find James and tell him what's happened."

"Albus, I think already knows. Why else would he have broken out of Azkaban?" Jax inquired

"He broke out of Azkaban before it happened though!" Albus was starting to wish they hadn't come after all.

"Your brother, if I am correct, can preform the legilimens spell, correct?" Alistaire inquired.

"Yes, but..but what has that got to do with anything?!" Albus felt hopeless.

"Maybe he was using it. Maybe that's how he knew." Alistaire continued theorizing. Albus, feeling hopeless, wanted to believe his theory but everything counted against it.

"But what about the dementors? And his wand! Surely they took it." Albus argued.

"With a spell like that all you have to do is cast it with your wand and concentrate it's no longer needed after you've cast the spell. Besides magic isn't the wand it's the wizard!" Jax responded

"So, you're telling me that my brother was present in Cogswald's mind?"

"No," Scorpius spoke, pale faced as he put his head down. "Merlin, I'm an idiot! I should have known." The other four boys stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"When she first started having nightmares she saw James being tortured too. They found him and rounded up on him apparently they realized your da," he gestured to Albus, "and Mr. Weasley were coming." All the puzzle pieces started falling into place.

_"He was in Brynn's mind."_ Brennan voiced the words they were all dreading. If that was true then the nightmares Brynn had weren't just nightmares. James had suffered not just physically, emotionally too.

"We have to tell someone!" Jax said quickly receiving a hard smack from Alistaire.

"Are you mad? No one would believe us." He said.

"Yes, but what if something that James saw drove him into trying to-t-to murdering Cogswald? He'd be in Azkaban the rest of his life, dark wizard or not!" He had a point. They all had to silently admit it.

"Here's what we do." Albus leaned in whispering quieter than before.

The next morning Albus trekked over to the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

"Hey! So what do you-" Albus cut Louis off by handing him a bit of parchment.

"To read it tap it with your wand and say _Hogsmede." _Albus quickly got up, walking away without another word. Louis pocketed the parchment without question knowing that if he dare read it now someone would try to confiscate it. As he left the Great Hall he tore away into an empty classroom.

_"Hogsmede" _The parchment revealed the craziest explanation and the most complex plan he'd ever seen. Louis memorized his part before closing it and heading to the Gryffindor common room to dig through James' trunk and retrieve the Marauder's Map.

* * *

_Explanations, explanations poor poor Jamesy wamesy. I feel like Peeves right now xD dang I'm an asshole. Well that was a twist wasn't it? Review, Follow, Fav_

_Love, Bear ;)_


	20. Potato Farms

Albus, Louis, and Scorpius all skipped their classes. They hid under Albus' Invisibility Cloak while they looked over the spell.

"Are you sure you can do it from here?" Scorpius asked.

"There's no saying whether I can or I can't I just have to try." Albus muttered. He was just as worried about the outcome. He held up his wand and plastered on his face was the most constipated expression they'd ever laid eyes upon. Albus' conscious mind whirred and whirred as he was launched from his own head and suddenly in the mind of none other than his brother's.

How did this work though? How was he to show him that they knew? Albus started flashing images in his (James') mind. First it was Hogwarts, then the conversation on the four-poster, then the Invisibility Cloak, and lastly himself inside of James' mind. He felt something funny it was a sort of realization that wasn't his own but the few simple words echoed in his mind.

_I'm coming._

Albus started flashing images of the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack hoping that he'd get the message that this was where he was supposed to enter. Suddenly Albus was launched from James' mind so fast and so abruptly that when he was back in his own he was panting and sweating.

"Albus?! Albus!" Scorpius was frantically shaking the smaller boy.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. James is on his way. Let's go." Albus took the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak and tucked them into his robes before the three of them snuck down to the one-eyed witch statue.

"Dissendium!" Louis whispered, the one-eyed witch opened at the hump and the three teenagers slid into the passageway. They didn't walk, they ran down the the passage as fast as they could. When they got to the trap door they slipped out, covering themselves with the Invisibility Cloak and walked out of Honeydukes heading straight for the Shrieking Shack. Once they got there they de-cloaked themselves and waited.

"How do you know James is coming _now?" _Louis asked with a shiver from the cold air.

"Because he showed me the clock." Albus replied.

"How did he even manage to escape Azkaban? He's only-"

"SIRIUS DID IT!" Albus shouted at his cousin, frustrated at how little faith he had in his brother. "Dad told us what Sirius had told him about when he escaped. James is innocent. That's how he did it." Louis closed his mouth. They waited as the hour slowly ticked by.

"Maybe we should go back." Louis said quietly after an hour had passed.

"Blimey, Louis, it seems to me you haven't any faith in me." The three boys turned to see James in the doorway. They drew their wands.

"How do we know you're the real you?" Scorpius asked suspiciously.

"My name is James Sirius Potter. I was named after my grandfather and my father's god father. If you truly don't think it's me look at the Map when we get back to the school grounds." James said. His hair was dirty just as his face was, his eyes were tired and had dark circles under them, and he looked as though he hadn't been fed properly in months.

"Alright, lower your wands." Albus ordered the others.

"See, my baby brother believes me!"

"That's only because you look like shit." Albus said with a chuckle, he received one from James and the other two as well.

"Yea, well, dementors have a tendency to do that to you." He said with a grin. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we don't really know. We've sort of just been winging it. McGonagall has all the teachers, prefects, ghosts, and the Head Boy and Girl on high alert watching all of us that are close to Brynn as closely as ever."

"How'd you get out then?"

"We didn't go to our classes." Scorpius pointed out.

"Ah, I see." James sighed "I can't just go barging back into the school. They think I'm missing, that I've been taken as well and that's what they're going to have to keep thinking. However, I have to speak to Professor Longbottom." Albus nodded.

"Alright, here take the map and the cloak you'll need it more than any of us. We're going to head back to the school through the passage out by the Whomping Willow, alright?" James nodded as they started down the stairs.

They four boys slipped through the passage and ran down it. Albus taking the lead and Louis the back to make sure no one would see James if they were caught unexpectedly. Once they got to the Whomping Willow James pulled the cloak over his head before stepping out. Albus had already prodded the knot that froze the tree and the other two boys slipped out behind him.

"You can stay in our dormitory. The other boys already know what's going on the password is Grindylow. We'll see you later!" Albus, Scorpius, and Louis ran off toward the castle. They made it just in time for supper in the Great Hall. They could hear James' foot steps behind them as they separated to different tables.

"How is he going to eat?" Scorpius asked

"He'll figure it out." Albus replied before taking a bite of the baked potato in front of him.

"This is going to be interesting."

"No shit." Albus mumbled. Suddenly he heard a bunch of noise and a slam. Albus turned his head in time to see Sanders Brickman throwing James onto the table on the other end of the Slytherin House table. "Oh, shit." Albus muttered.

"I thought you said he'd figure it out." Scorpius said receiving a glare from his boyfriend.

"Shut your gob." Albus got up from his spot on the table. Along with himself Louis and Lily had both gotten to their feet.

"Get off of him Sanders!" Lily yelled at the older boy.

"Eh? Should I? This prat let that bastard Cogswald take the Professor's daughter again!" Lily's glare grew darker and darker. It was scary to think she was only a fourth year with the words she uttered.

"Reducto!" Lily's wand had suddenly become present in her hand. She blasted the older, and bigger boy off of her brother.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" Head Mistress McGonagall shouted from her spot at the Professor's table. Lily turned towards her and snorted.

"Oh, come off it!" She replied. The entire Hall gasped. Lily Luna Potter had just talked back to the Head Mistress. James stared wide eyed at the scene. He'd just been exposed. He knew it was going to happen but within ten seconds of stepping into the school? He'd lost his touch!

"Step away from the boy."

"That's no _boy." _Lily hissed. "That _happens _to be my _brother_." She replied before standing in front of him. If only her father and mother could see her now, they'd be so proud yet probably very furious at the same time.

"Lily Potter!" McGonagall said in a warning voice as she moved towards the girl. Lily had her wand out and ready for a fight, but why would she have to fight the Head Mistress? Albus ran in front of her.

"Please! Head Mistress why don't we go into your office so that we can explain!" McGonagall stared at him through her spectacles.

"Very well, Potter." Lily and Albus grabbed James' hand and yanked him off of the table. Louis grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and followed them into McGonagall's office with Scorpius.

"We're in for an ear full." Scorpius mumbled.

"You don't say?" Louis asked in a rather sarcastic voice.

Lily, Albus, Louis, and Scorpius all stood in a line in front of McGonagall while in a corner James was being tended to by Madam Pomfrey who was shoving chocolate in his face like no tomorrow.

"You expect me to believe this crazy theory of yours?" McGonagall asked as calmly as she could. "Are you mad!?" She said in a less calm voice. "How could a boy of only seventeen escape Azkaban when, if you're correct, he didn't even take his sixth year of school!" James cleared his throat.

"I knew I was innocent." James had cut the Head Mistress off.

"What?" She turned to face him.

"The dementors feed on happy memories, but if you don't think of happy memories then they have nothing to feed on. All I had to hold onto was the knowledge that I was innocent and that Brynn was in danger. That isn't happy at all. They didn't have much affect." James replied. "So, one day I ran for it after they opened the door to set down my food tray. Dementors aren't exactly smart so they didn't know what was going on."

When James finished speaking Madam Pomfrey shoved more chocolate in his face and McGonagall sighed.

"Yes, well the thing is that the whole Ministry is looking for you and Brynn. If they find out you're here the likely hood that they are to believe your story is, none." James nodded.

"That's why I'm not staying."

"What do you mean by that?!" McGonagall said fiercely.

"I don't know if you realize this, _Professor, _but a madman has my girlfriend and I know where she is. I'm not staying and you can't make me." McGonagall sighed but nodded.

"Very well." She then turned to Lily. "You!" Lily looked startled. "Ten points from Gryffindor for back sass." Lily rolled her eyes.

"We're still in the lead." She pointed out. McGonagall smiled at her before dismissing the lot.

"You are aware she's going to owl mum and dad, right?" Lily told James. James nodded as he patted his little sister's head.

"Yea, I know. That's why we're going to send our owls to intercept them." A smile tugged at the edge of Lily's lips.

"Brilliant."

"I have those moments." James said before stopping in front of the boys lavatory. "I'm going to clean up a bit though. I'll catch up with all of you later." They parted ways quietly and reluctantly all still having questions that didn't have answers.

* * *

_Hey! Um, so, the title... yea...xD my best friend told me that's what the title had to be. Oh, well. Hope you liked it x) Review, Follow, Fav!_

_Love, Bear!_


	21. Lily's Owl

James was standing in Professor Longbottom's office.

"Yes, I had a feeling something was up." The Professor said in response to an earlier remark James had made.

"Well thank you for trying your best. When we find her you're alright with it?" The Professor nodded.

"I can't decide what she does." James smiled at his answer.

"Thank you." He turned to leave, but made one last comment. "We're going to be giving Cogswald to the dementors when he's found. Does that suffice?"

"Barely, but yes." Professor Longbottom replied. James left his office. Talking to McGonagall? Check. Talking to Professor Longbottom? Check. Convincing Lily not to come with? Uncheck.

James sighed. That was going to be a challenge. His sister was starting to become seriously influenced by himself, his brother, his cousins, and let us not forget darling Brynn. James walked down the corridors and after waiting five minutes for the stairs he wanted to come back he walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily?" He asked once he entered. The occupants stared at him. Everyone was staring at him as of lately. What? Had they never seen an attractive wizard before? "Lily?" He called up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory.

"Yea?" she called down.

"Come down here!" James requested.

"Hang on! I'm not dressed yet!" Lily was always like this on the weekends. If she didn't have the dorm mates she did, she'd sleep until supper. After a few minutes he heard her footsteps coming down the stairs. "What is it?" she asked.

"You can't come." James stared her dead in the eye. She opened her mouth to protest until she saw the look he was giving her. "Lily you can't. You're only a fourth year you haven't even taken your O.W.L.S! You're more at risk than Brynn is!" Lily sighed.

"But I want to help!" James nodded.

"Then do _everything _you can to keep mum and dad at bay. I don't need them interfering." Lily nodded.

"Will I have access to all the owls?"

"Yup." James said.

"Alright, I'll post one by the house and here at the school." James smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, for blasting Sanders for me by the way." Lily broke out in a grin.

"Didn't know I could do that could you?"

"No, actually I didn't. Dad didn't teach that to me until fifth year." Lily smirked.

"I've known it since last year." He rolled his eyes as she gloated a bit more.

"Well I'm going to see about Albus and Louis I'll see you later!" With those words said James left the common room in search of his brother and cousin.

Albus was hiding in the farthest corner of the library where most no one would find him.

"Hiding from the fan-girls?" James asked.

"Shh! They might hear you!" Albus practically shrieked. Something suddenly struck James as odd.

"Where's your other half?" Albus gave him a confused. "Scorpius?"

"Oh! It's a Hogsmede weekend. He went to Honeydukes." James hadn't realized it was a Hogsmede weekend he remembered the last time he went, almost a year and a half ago.

"Well, I need to talk with you and Louis." Albus frowned.

"Already?"

"You didn't think I was going to stay long, did you?" Albus broke eye contact.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Louis said he was coming with, but I want you to stay here." Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Scorpius would kill me if something happened to you."

"You're more afraid of Scorpius than Aunt Fleur?" James gave a sheepish look.

"Sadly, yes." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Screw Scorpius. I'm coming with." James sighed.

"Fine, but you better make sure you can-"

"Don't give me that speech!" Albus snapped at his brother. "I will be perfectly fine." James nodded before leaving him to his book.

James later found Louis down in Hogsmede at the Three Broomsticks having a butterbeer.

"So, what's the plan?" Louis asked.

"Brooms, cloak, we're leaving the map to Lily in case she needs it for anything." Louis nodded.

"What exactly is going to happen when we find her?" James wasn't sure how to answer this. "You're still in her head aren't you? What's going on?"

"The same thing as last time, but they want to know something." James scrunched his face trying to focus.

"Like what?" Louis put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I know she isn't telling them that's for sure, but I don't know what they want; she's blocking me." Louis frowned.

"It can't be anything good if she's blocking you. She probably doesn't want you to do anything stupid." James glared at him.

"Since when do I do stupid things?" Louis laughed.

"Since you were born."

"How would you know? We were born only months apart!" Louis grinned.

"I just do!" James rolled his eyes, he got up from his seat and started walking to the door.

"Tomorrow morning." He said over his shoulder. Louis raised his butterbeer, taking another swig of it in response.

The next day James woke up early. No, no not early it was earlier than early. He woke up EXTRASUPERMOTHERFUCKINGEARLY . The sun hadn't risen and the air was still cold. He changed out of his night clothes and tip toed down to the common room, Louis following right behind him. Their brooms were already outside of the school, so all they had to do was retrieve Albus.

James and Louis walked slowly towards the Slytherin common room under the Invisibility Cloak. Albus had just crawled out of the hole in the wall when they got their.

"Al, get under here!" James whispered as he dragged his brother under the cloak. The three made their way to the Main Hall and out the doors. James pulled off the cloak and they ran to the Whomping Willow. Louis prodded the knot to freeze it and Albus retrieved their brooms.

"If you see a dementor fly faster and zig zag like mad!" James ordered before they kicked off. They mounted their brooms and with one silent nod zoomed off just like the first time except they had the added accompaniment of Albus. "Louis!" James hollered.

"Yea?"

"If you get knocked out this time I swear I'm never trusting you with a mission again!" James shouted. The last time Louis had been knocked out James ended up in Azkaban.

"Alright, I'll do my best!" He replied, they quieted down and flew faster. After about three hours they ran into some trouble.

"SHIT!" Albus shouted from the back of their triangle. James turned his head to see Albus swerve.

"What is it!?" He asked.

"Somebody sent the Owl Post!" Albus replied. They had stopped to hover.

"Isn't that Aunt Fleur's owl?" James asked. They'd been found out.

"We better do some mad zig-zagging." Louis decided.

"That's dad's owl! Lily's probably got a howler by now!" Albus muttered as he smacked his face.

"C'mon we gotta lose 'em." James shot off followed by Louis and Albus.

"James! How exactly are we going to lose Owls?! They can travel longer than we can!" Louis asked as he caught up to James.

"We'll just have to try." James swerved in order to avoid colliding with his dad's owl. Spontaneously his dad's owl came into a collision with another owl.

"That's Lily's owl!" Albus said incredulously.

"Way to go Lily!" James cheered. "Remind me to buy her whatever she wants from Hogsmede when we return!" Lily's owl rounded up the other three owls flying in a circle swiftly around them to keep them from flying at the three boys.

"Thanks!" The three called back receiving a hoot in reply. Knowing that their owl problem was handled they were off again.

* * *

_This chapter is actually going to be dedicated to someone. It's for Rachael, your review made me laugh hysterically and smile and just extremely happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for making the end of my year spectacular! _

_To everyone else enjoy: Review, follow, and fav! Shpanks for reading this far! I'm glad that you think this story is worthy of your time!_

_Love, Bear;)_


	22. Swirly

James was hanging upside down from a tree as the branch kept cracking underneath his weight. His wand had fallen out of his pocket and his broom was on the ground.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" James shouted jerking upwards causing the branch to crack even more.

"STOP MOVING!" Albus yelled.

"Sorry." Albus was stuck in the crevice of the branch James was hanging off of and the branch Louis was hanging off of. This wouldn't be a problem for Albus being he was so small and light weight but being that the other two, much larger boys were attached to the trees as well it became quite worrisome.

"Albus, you still have your wand! Get us out of here!" Louis snapped.

"Excuse me! I will when I'm positive I won't fall off! I'm not exactly a big person you know!" Louis snorted, his branch cracked.

"Shit. I'm going to be eating dirt any minute now!" Louis said.

"Ditto." James continued.

"Got it!" Albus said as he pulled his wand out of his pocket, but before he could get a sound to leave his lips both branches broke.

"SHIIIIIIIT!" Louis shouted as he fell.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" The three boys stopped falling well they kept falling, but at a slower pace.'

"How does that even work?" James asked as the three of them finally hit the ground.

"I cast it on us instead of the ground." Albus answered.

"I guess that makes sense, but it's still crazy." James stood up and dusted himself off. James turned around, they had successfully landed in front of Cogswald's manor. How they hadn't been caught yet was a shock to him, but all the same.

"Here's what we're gonna do: First, let's applaud Louis for not getting knocked out!" Louis glared at James.

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"I SPENT A YEAR IN AZKABAN! NO. NO I'M NOT!" James shouted.

"Will you idiots shut your gobs?!" Albus snapped. "Someone is _bound _to hear you." Louis stuck his tongue out at his younger cousin.

"Come off it! Both of you!" James snapped.

"Guys stop!" Louis had an exasperated expression. "This fog...it's messing with us. We can't fight or we lose."

"Lose? Lose what?" Albus asked.

"Our minds, each other, pretty much anything." Louis replied. James shut his mouth.

"Alright, let's move along then." Louis nodded as Albus complied.

* * *

_"Where is it?!" _The tall, grey eyed man hissed.

"Kill me." He had to admit her loyalty was quite impressive.

"You'd die for your boyfriends family?" Brynn managed to nod against the restraint.

"I'd rather die than tell you _anything." _Cogswald leaned forward their noses touched.

"We'll see about that." He whispered as he peered into her eyes. With one solid movement Brynn spat in his face.

_"Don't ever come that close to me again!"_ She screeched. "You pathetic, evil-" she was cut off by his 'tuh tuh-ing.'

"Aw, the little girl wants to keep herself for her boyfriend. How _cute_." Brynn glared daggers at him. Cogswald moved closer.

"Don't! Please, don't touch me." Brynn turned her face, but he caught her chin. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She couldn't help it. Her lip started to quiver as chills were sent down her spine.

"Hm." He smirked before letting go of her chin. Her head dropped and her breath came back to her as tears filled her eyes. He could have done anything to her. She should be grateful, but he could _still _do anything to her. "You'll tell me." Brynn glanced up at him.

"What makes you so sure?" She was curious as to his new methods of torture. The Cruciatus Curse was one thing, but he was playing a whole new ball game. He had started using muggle torture instruments on her.

"I make you nervous." His smug look had returned.

"I don't know if you know this, but you're kind of torturing me. Of course you make me nervous you fucking prick!" Cogswald shook his head.

"Not a scared nervous. I make you emotionally nervous: Your heart beats faster, your breath stops in your throat, you get shivers in your spine. Should I go on?" Brynn bit her lip, he was right; it was almost scary how right he was about her symptoms.

"All probably apart of another form of torture you're using." She decided that was the best thing to claim. He slammed his hands on the desk in front of her causing her to jump as far as the restraints allowed.

"You know that isn't true. The only one in your head is James." Brynn's eyes widened.

"What?" Cogswald's smug look came back to him.

"Didn't you know? Well, little Jamie can see and hear and practically feel, if he wants to that is, _everything."_ Brynn stared at the floor, her eyes flickering back and forth as if looking for something.

"You know, he's here." Cogswald took a seat on the desk in front of her, crossing his arms.

"What?" Her head perked up. Cogswald narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm going to let you go."

"What?" Her face scrunched in confusion.

"Will you _stop _asking that question! I swear you're deaf! Either way, I'm going to let you go." Brynn frowned.

"What's the catch?" Cogswald looked at a jar sitting next to him. "Cogswald!"

"No catch. I'm not even the one that _wants _Lily." Brynn flared her nostrils in silent frustration.

"So, why are you letting me go?" Cogswald put down the jar.

"Because I like you Brynn, you've got spunk for a sixteen-year-old." She rolled her eyes.

"The Cruciatus Curse does that to ya." He nodded.

"Yes, I've heard. So, here's the deal. I'm going to let you go, but you're going to pretend I'm still a bad guy and if your boyfriend attacks be then he does. Let him. I'm done with all of this 'Lily Potter' bullshit. I mean _come on _she's powerful I give her that, but she's too nice to harm anyone other than those who've harmed her family."

Brynn stared at Cogswald for a long while after he finished his rant.

"Cogswald?" The thought was bothering her.

"Yes?" He was seated on the desk again.

"What's your first name?" He looked up at her with a rather odd expression.

"Nathan," he swallowed what seemed to be a large bit of worry.

_"Swirly! SWIRLY! Hah haha!" The little girls and boys surrounded the young, curly haired, blonde. She was the birthday girl. She had just turned five and it was summer. The toilet was unsanitary and the kids kept pushing her towards it._

_"NO!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "NO! NO! LET ME GO!" The owner of the orphanage didn't care though. She never cared. The little blonde heard footsteps before she was jerked away from the spinning horror of unsanitary ick in front of her._

_"Leave her alone!" The tall, musky brown haired, grey eyed, eleven-year-old boy ordered. He was the oldest of the younger children which meant he took care of them. None of the older kids cared he didn't really care either, but this one little girl meant something to him._

_"We're sorry Nathan." A chorus of eight voices called. The boy-Nathan nodded for them to separate. He was still holding the little blonde._

_"Thank you Nate," Her eyes were watery dampening his shirt which she clung to. "Thank you very much." She squeaked._

_"I got'cha Brynnie." He looked at her. His grey eyes poured into her chestnut ones. "I have something to tell you."_

_"What?" She hiccuped. Nathan sat on a stool with the little girl on his lap._

_"I'm leaving." She hiccuped again._

_"Wh-what?" Her eyes started to water. "You're coming back, right?" He shook his head. The watery eyes turned into teary ones seeing as she started to cry._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm going to a school. It's a very good school and I can't come back once I leave." Brynn hiccuped again._

_"What's the school's name?" Nathan wondered whether or not it was a bad idea to tell her. He decided it wasn't._

_"Hogwarts."_

"You." Brynn's chestnut eyes met grey ones. "You left." **CRASH. **

"Show's over. Your boyfriend's here." Cogswald quickly started undoing the bindings on Brynn.

"Flipendo!" Albus cast the spell. Cogswald went flying forward into Brynn whose arms were now unbound.

* * *

**_Every pony else: Hey! Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter :) Review, follow, and fav! ;) shpanks!_**

**_Love,_ Bear**

_Rachael:_

_Do to POPULAR demand by ONE person. Here is chapter whatever. I have school. From 7:30 central time to 2:43 and then I work from 3:00 to whenever the heck I get off. I don't have much time to update, but I still do even though I could be reading, studying, watching Vampire Diaries. I'm not saying that I hate writing x) no. I'm saying I do have other things and responsibilities. So, Rachael I don't know what instagram is but I think we should start talking xP if there is any other way to communicate with ya. Give me a response :)_

_Extra-love, Bear_


	23. What gives!

Brynn grabbed Cogswald's arm trying her best to brace his fall. He glanced up at her with a warning look. She couldn't help it though, she knew who he was. She couldn't let them. Her legs were free now. Brynn jumped in front of Cogswald.

"Finite Incantatum!" She had pulled the wand residing in his pocket out of it. James, Louis, and Albus stopped dead in their tracks.

"Brynn? Brynn it's us! What're you doing?" Albus asked with a horrified look. They were all wondering what he had done to her. She could hear Cogswald start saying something.

"Stupid idiot girl!" He stood up behind her.

"Brynn! Move!" She stood her ground.

"I'm sorry Louis, but I can't do that. James you can get out of my head now." In a moment she felt the spell being released.

"Why can't you?! That man is the reason your boyfriend ended up in Azkaban!" Brynn clenched her jaw but in all in a moment Cogswald pushed passed her.

"Give me my wand." He had his back turned to the three teenagers in front of them. His grey eyes were coldly looking down into Brynn's chestnut ones.

"No." She said firmly.

"Give it to me. Now." James, Louis, and Albus stared in awe at the two. James had a bit of anger rising in his stomach.

"I will not hesitate to knock you on your arse." Brynn threatened.

"Do it then."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" The two turned to face James. He was utterly confused. He had traveled all this way, got beaten up by owls, fell into a tree, and for what? Nothing? She was perfectly fine!

"Uh oh, Brynnie, I think we're making him mad!" Cogswald loudly whispered to Brynn. She couldn't help but giggle at the way he used her old nickname.

"Brynnie?" James' eyes widened furiously. "Brynnie?! Someone care to explain?" Footsteps were heard coming down the corridor.

"We'd love to James but it seems to me we have company. If you want to get out of here alive I suggest we leave now, this way!" Cogswald skittered over to a wall taping it just so causing it to open. James, Albus, and Louis entered first Brynn was about to enter but Cogswald put his arm in her way.

"My wand?" He held out his hand. Brynn glared at him before handing it over. He let her through then closed the passageway. It was long, musky, and twisting. They ran fast until it led them out to the exact spot their brooms were.

"You have a broom?" James asked Cogswald harshly.

"Yes, actually." James grabbed Brynn's hand but was quickly stopped by Cogswald. "You three have enough to worry about. She can double with me."

"Right, because it isn't like you didn't torture her twice!" James was glaring at Cogswald.

"James! Nathan! Stop it! James I'll go with Nathan that way you have less to worry about." Brynn gave him a reassuring smile. James turned and then turned back. Standing close together and staring into her eyes he spoke with a serious tone.

"Alright, but you better be prepared to explain as to why you're on a first name basis with him." His head nodded to Cogswald. Brynn nodded. She sat in front of Cogswald holding tightly onto the broom.

"I don't much like flying." She mumbled. Cogswald smirked before kicking off. She closed her eyes until she heard the crackle of a curse. "Are they following us?!"

"Yea." Cogswald answered as he swerved to dodge an on coming spell. "This won't do at all." He flew in between Albus and Louis. "Louis! Grab James!" Louis, without question, grabbed a hold of James. Cogswald let go of the broom and grabbed onto both Albus and Louis. "Brynn!" She didn't need to be told twice. She quickly reached her arms back and locked them around him. They were gone.

In a whirls and swirls they were whipping through the air faster and faster. Brynn felt her grip loosening slightly, but before she knew she was being slammed into the ground. Then she was slammed again. They had landed right in front of the Whomping Willow. James was far enough away that he was out of reach. Albus was in the tree, and Louis was yards behind James.

"Brynn, don't move!" Cogswald, who had landed on top of her muttered in what sounded almost like a groan of pain. The tree was shaking violently trying to get Albus out of it.

"Get off of me!" The tree slammed into them. Once the tree moved away Cogswald rolled off of her. Brynn looked up to see a giant branch plummeting towards her, and then it stopped. She looked over to see Albus standing next to the knot that froze the tree. "Nice timing." She breathed. James ran over to her, pulled her to her feet, and smashed his face into hers. They had to give him some props, he did wait until they were out of danger to make out with his girlfriend after all.

James pulled away staring at Brynn. She slowly opened her eyes. This was James, the real James. Brynn was spontaneously on the ground. She looked up to find James and Cogswald having at it. Albus stared at her with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't a clue what was going on.

"NATHAN!" Cogswald-er, Nathan stopped at the sound of his name. His arm swung back ready to break James' nose. "What the bloody hell are you doing? First you kidnap me, torture me, pretend to be my boyfriend, help me escape, and _now _you're trying to beat the _shit _out of my boyfriend! What gives?!" Albus started laughing. It was more of like a cackle, really.

"Oh goodness, Brynn, you've gotten yourself into quite a mess." She faced the black haired boy.

"What are you talking about?" Her face was showing her confusion. Albus opened his mouth, but Louis voiced his thoughts.

_"He's in love with you." _Brynn turned slowly to stare at James and Nathan. Nathan refused to meet her eyes.

"Well that's sad, isn't it? Just goes to show you shouldn't torture the girl you're in love with." Brynn marched over to the two of them and kicked Nathan in the face. Nathan fell to the ground next to James. Brynn grabbed James' hand, helping him up. "C'mon, we're missing supper." Brynn led the other three boys (James, Louis, and Albus) back to the castle while Nathan lay in the grass unconscious.

* * *

_Will we learn more about their past? Well, maybe, but we will most definitely learn more about the year when James was in Azkaban and Nathan was acting as James. I mean he had to have fallen in love with her at some moment? Hmmm...I smell drama. ) Review, Follow, Fav._

_Love, Bear.  
_

_P.S.,  
I'm a girl, Rachael._


	24. Homecoming

_A/N: I USED TO BE LOVE DRUNK BUT NOW I'M HUNGOVER LOVE YOU FOREVER BUT FOREVER IS OVERRRRRR! ;P_

The normally busy, bustling, boisterous Great Hall was now silent. At this moment in time if one person chose to simply blink it could be heard. Everyone stared at the three boys walking through the doors. Behind them, however, stood the real shocker. They had succeeded. No one would have believed it if it weren't for the fact that she was standing right behind them.

"Professor!" The black haired boy with green eyes shouted up at the Professor's table. Professor Longbottom stared at the mud-caked boys when they parted. There stood the 5'6 blonde. Her curly blonde hair was plastered to her face with sweat, her lips were cracked, and blood was stained all over. The Professor stood with such a clumsy motion that most would have laughed, but at a moment like this that wasn't the case. He started down the main aisle toward her when she broke out in a run. It was like a movie moment when two important characters come together. She met him and jumped. Some near by heard a silent word muttered something along the lines of 'daddy'. He caught her and held her.

"How?" The Professor looked over to the three boys.

"I think I can help fill in the details." A cold voice answered from the doorway. Leaning on the frame of the door stood Nathan Garrison a graduate of five years. The Professor set down his daughter at the sight of him.

"Mr. Garrison, what a pleasure." McGonagall said from the podium. Fake happiness dripped from her voice.

"Oh, come now, Minerva! Aren't you glad to see your favorite student once again?" McGonagall glared harshly at him but he simply smirked in return.

"What are you doing? You should still be unconscious!" Brynn hissed at him.

"Ah, yes, when one decides to become a dark wizard they usually learn how to take a hit a bit better." His smirk continued on. Brynn glared at him.

"Hold on a minute. What are you even doing here?" Professor Slughorn asked in a rather appalled state.

"Ah, well that's the million dollar question isn't it! I'm here to protect your two big trouble makers!" McGonagall's brow furrowed.

"Two?" She understood when he said Brynn, she had a tendency of getting herself kidnapped but two?

"Yes, Brynn Longbottom and Lily Potter." All heads turned toward Lily and all eyes peered into her wide green eyes.

"Wha-what?" The fourth year, ginger haired, freckle faced girl asked.

"You're in danger Lily and I'm here to keep you away from it." Lily looked at Brynn who was looking at her. Brynn nodded. Lily rolled her eyes and faced McGonagall.

"Isn't this the time when you're supposed to pull us into your office or something?" McGonagall nodded in agreement with her and for them to follow her. Professor Longbottom, Albus, James, Louis, Brynn, Lily, and Nathan all followed Professor McGonagall into her office. McGonagall stood behind her desk peering over her spectacles at them.

"Well, who the bloody hell is going to explain what's going on?!" They all stared at her with wide eyes. Brynn decided it was best to start from her neck of the woods.

"Well, I guess I will. The day I was kidnapped is probably a good place to start."

_"What are you playing at?" James grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch me! I said: What are you playing at?" He looked from the wall back to her then leaned in. He started to whisper in her ear._

_"What if I told you I wasn't James?" He pulled his head back to look her in the eye. Her eyes showed belief._

_"I could believe that."_

_"So you believe you've been making out with someone other than your boyfriend?" His smirk returned._

_"We'll just have to find out." His face was puzzled for a moment._

_"What do you mean by that?" She smiled a mischievous smile._

_"Well aren't you going to kidnap me? Isn't that why you're here, Cogswald?" He frowned at her smug expression._

_"How long have you known?"_

_"Since the letter to Cathleen, that is NOT James' handwriting." His smirk returned._

_"So not everything changes with polyjuice potion. I still had you fooled." Brynn narrowed her eyes._

_"Where's James?"_

_"You know where he is, love." Brynn frowned._

_"Azkaban?"_

_"Why need it be a question? You already know the answer."_

_"Damn you!" Her fists hit his chest. "You're one of the most wanted wizards! They could seriously damage him!" He looked at her with wild eyes._

_"Why do you care? It's obvious you're perfectly okay with macking on someone else while he's away." Brynn slapped him._

_"You insufferable dillweasle!" He rolled his eyes. _

_"Well, let's get on with it. I have a delivery time."_

"And with that I was kidnapped." She glared at Nathan as she spoke.

"What can I say I have a way when it comes to people." He looked her over.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait how far did you two go when you were pretending to be me?" James asked Nathan with narrowed eyes. Brynn's face went pink and her eyes went wide while Nathan's smirk returned as he raised his eyebrows.

"That's nothing we need to know about Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped. James frowned such a frown that he could have been called a sour puss.

"Well if that's what happened before you were kidnapped then what happened _while _you were kidnapped?" Albus asked with a curious expression.

"Well I don't remember some of it I know I was drugged..." Brynn had a puzzled expression.

"Maybe I can fill in the blanks." Nathan remarked.

"Fine but _only _if I can't remember." Brynn started up with the story again.

_The blonde opened her eyes. She was standing, sort of. Her arms were chained up causing her body to stay in a standing position. Her ankles were chained to the ground as well. She tugged on her wrist before cringing in pain._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She lifted her head to see the owner of the voice._

_"Cogswald. Why am I not surprised to see you right now?" He shrugged. "Are you going to torture me or what? I rather you not tarry with this." Cogswald looked her over._ "_Will you STOP looking at me like that? It's creepy." He walked over to her. She turned away._

_"Now, who said I wasn't creepy?" Brynn snorted in an attempt not to laugh in agreement. She looked at him again._

_"So, what is it this time? The Cruciatus Curse again? I'm pretty sure I've built up an immunity to that." He studied her face before turning around and picking up a dagger._

_"Let's just say my orders aren't the same this time." He turned back to her. She stared at the sharp object in his hand. "You might want to look away."_

_"Why? I thought torturers loved to see the face of their victims." She saw something, a flicker of what seemed to be some sort of emotion._

_"Let's say I'm not your regular torturer." She took in a breath and turned her head. In a moment she felt the stab. It wasn't as bad as the Cruciatus Curse no were near that kind of pain, but this was more life threatening. "Don't worry I'm not to hit any organs or arteries. You'll live, that is, until you tell us what we want." She turned back to face him._

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Where's the necklace?" Her face went solid and emotionless. Lily. They were talking about Lily's necklace._

_"Some where you'll never find it." He rolled his eyes._

_"We can't touch Lily. She's to well protected; you on the other hand," he slid his hand over her stomach. She struggled against the chains._

_"Fine do away with what ever you want. Stab me or cut me or what ever you have planned I don't care! You aren't getting that necklace." His eyes stared back into hers._

_"You really will let us torture you to death, won't you?" She nodded slowly. "Loyalty is so hard to find these days." _

_"You're loyal though, aren't you?" His back was to her. He smiled before turning back to her with a cold looking gaze._

_"Sorry, love." He stabbed a needle into her neck._

_"Hey! Ow!" Her eyes started to flutter shut and her body went limp._

"Am I missing anything?" Brynn asked Nathan.

"Just the part where we had rough sex and you loved it." She snarled at his smug expression. James stood and she moved in between them.

"Don't make me regret defending you!" She said as her eyes searched his face. Honestly it could have happened with the sedative in her system and she would have never known.

"Right, sorry love." McGonagall looked at the three of them.

"Maybe we should pick back up tomorrow." Brynn turned to the Head Mistress. "You're all extremely tired and in need of a good bath." They nodded in agreement.

Louis, Albus, James, Lily, Brynn, and Nathan left the Professor's office. James hand in hand with Brynn.

"Aye, Brynnie why don't we take a bath together!" Nathan hollered. She turned, with a red face, towards him.

"SHUT YOUR INSENSITIVE GOB!" He laughed before walking away. She turned back to James.

"Did you two really...you know." His face had an awkward expression as he tried to voice the question but she understood immediately.

"NO!" Her face was a dark shade of red. "Well, actually, I don't know. When I wasn't sedated I know we didn't!" James nodded

"Alright."

"I swear if I find out that prick deflowered me then I give you full blown permission to kill him." James smiled a little.

"Can't I just kill him anyway?" She shrugged.

"Do what you want I'm not the boss of you." His smile widened before he turned to her.

"I know we're both covered in mud and blood and sweat and we're basically just disgusting right now but-" Brynn put her hand over his mouth making him stop his rambling. She removed her hand only to be replaced with her cracked blood stained lips. It was one of those sweet kisses where every nerve in your body tingles and you can't help but smile when the other pulls away. Brynn pulled away and stopped tip-toeing

"Go get cleaned up already."

* * *

_So, did they have rough sex while she was under a sedative? Undecided. How about a vote! So this time everyone that reviews has to say yes or no to whether they actually did it! Yay! Let's see what happens! Well Review, follow, fav! _

___;) shpanks for reading!_  
Love, Bear 


	25. Details and Hiding

Brynn sat up with a start. Her chest was moving quickly and she was caked with sweat but she couldn't seem to remember what she was dreaming about.

"McGonagall wants you in her office." Codi Falvey said from her four poster.

"Right, thanks Codi." Codi sat up and eyed Brynn.

"So." Brynn raised an eyebrow.

"So what?"

"Oh don't give me that! You were _totally _dreaming about Nathan I heard you say his name! I don't blame you, I mean, he's delicious!" Brynn made a face.

"He tortured me and you think he's _delicious._" Codi nodded with a lustful look.

"What? I mean those eyes! They make me shiver!" Brynn rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sure if you asked he'd bang you because he _is _quite the man-whore." Codi blinked stupidly.

"What?" Brynn shook her head before leaving the dorm room. "You can't hide it! You want him!"

Brynn arrived at McGonagall's office to find James, Lily, Albus, Louis, and Nathan already present along with Professor Longbottom sitting next to Professor McGonagall.

"Alright, mind you carrying on where you left of yesterday?" McGonagall asked Brynn.

"I don't know what happened while I was sedated but when I woke up.."

_Her head felt heavy as she tried to lift it. "What did you do to me?" She mumbled in a sleepy daze._

_"I sedated you." _

_"Why?" She shook her hair out of her face._

_"Because I didn't want you to be awake for all the slicing and dicing." It was a failed attempt at a joke. Suddenly she felt pain shoot across her stomach._

_"What did you-"_

_"You'll need some medical attention if you ever get out of here." Cogswald's hand moved the hair the kept falling her face behind her ear. Suddenly they both heard footsteps. Cogswald moved away and grabbed for the dagger that he had previously used to stab her with._

_"Ah, thought I'd find you in here with our little secret keeper. She talking yet?" Cogswald shook his head in silence. She saw the look in his eye though it was a look of utter terror. "Right, right mind if I have a go?"Cogswald handed the dagger over and he took it._

_"What are you going to do?" Cogswald asked in a stiff tone._

_"I'm going to teach you how to get information out of someone!" he stood right in front of Brynn. She tried to turn away but he turned her back. "Sorry, darling but I'm not that nice." And she felt the blade slowly trail across her side. It hurt but all she did was laugh. "What're you laughing at?!" Brynn silenced herself._

_"Nothing." The man looked her dead in the eye._

_"No, do tell us." She smiled a little._

_"I just find it hilarious that after all the torture from the Cruciatus Curse you think a few stabs, jabs, and cuts will get me talking." He took in the words she said. In a flurry of anger the dagger was shoved into her side just missing the organs. She cringed._

_"Well fuck." The man turned sharply and left. Cogswald pulled the dagger out of her. "Thanks doll." He looked at her.  
_

_"You need to hold your tongue." She smirked._

_"But why? you all think you can get me to talk well I want to see some real torture here! Not this pathetic bullshit!" He looked away. "C'mon Cogswald! Remember all the fun we had with the Cruciatus Curse? Where's your edge? C'MON COGSWALD!" She was screaming at him in rage and hate._

_"I-I can't do that." She stopped struggling against the chains that held her in place._

_"And why not?" He looked at her briefly before he attempted to close the gap. Brynn brought her head forward with all her might throwing him off balance. "I happen to have a **boyfriend. **Now sod off!" Blood was starting to seep from her scalp from the force of impact of her headbutt. Cogswald scowled at her as he held his head. She smirked at his grimace. "You may have me chained but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."_

_"Hah, you think you're so tough don't you?" Brynn flared her nostrils and clenched her jaw._

_"I'm tougher than you." Cogswald raised a curious eyebrow._

_"How's that?"_

_"I'm not afraid of him." Cogswald's face went serious._

_"Big mistake." He removed his hand from his head and used them to hold her face. "You should be very, very afraid." She made a noise that sounded something like a growl._

_"Who is he anyway?" Cogswald let go of her face._

_"We call him Andersen but I don't know whether that's his first or last name." He sat on the desk-like table and played with the dagger._

_"How many times have I been stabbed?" Cogswald looked her over._

_"Twice." She made a motion with her head as if accepting the information._

_"and how many times have I been cut?" His eyes trailed over her exposed stomach._

_"Let's just say you're lucky they aren't deep." Brynn gulped. That wasn't good at all._

_"OW!" She clenched her eyes shut. _

_"What's the matter with you?" _

_"It feels like I just fell off a broom."_

"That was probably when we fell into the tree. Why are you telling us about this day? You were kidnapped for far longer." Louis inputted.

"She was only awake during that time." Nathan interjected.

"Ah,"

"Anyway, as I was saying.." Brynn continued.

_SLAP. _

_"You idiot! How come you haven't gotten the information yet?" Andersen turned to Brynn. "I will kill your **whole family** if you don't tell us!" Brynn stuck out her chin._

_"No you won't." He sneered at her._

_"Fine. I won't but I won't hesitate to kill that boyfriend of yours, James is it?" Brynn rolled her eyes._

_"If you were smart you'd know that James is Lily's older brother and if you really want Lily then you can't touch James." He huffed in frustration then stuck out his hand. Cogswald reluctantly handed over the dagger. Andersen held the dagger up to her throat._

_"Don't make me hurt you." Brynn laughed causing the dagger to cut her skin._

_"You really aren't very good at this are you?" He threw the dagger away and marched off. After he left Cogswald let out a long awaited chuckle._

_"You just owned him." She shrugged the best she could against the chains._

_"It's because of my friend Scorpius. He's a smart ass so if I'm not quick in response then I immediately lose." Cogswald nodded._

Brynn stopped. They didn't need to know her shared past with Nathan and with a glance at him it was apparent that he was thinking the same thing.

"And that's it. Except for him telling me he was going to let me go and help us if he could come with." She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Thank you. All of you. That will be all for now. Nathan you are welcome to stay on the school grounds but I do have more questions for you. I will, however, save them for another day. Go eat, all of you." McGonagall ordered/commanded/stated/commentated and the group left. Lily stopped Brynn almost immediately after they left.

"Why am I so important?" She asked. Brynn pointed to the necklace that lie perfectly around Lily's neck. "What about it?" Brynn sighed.

"Later, for now let's just enjoy normality until you get completely sucked into this mess." Lily frowned but Brynn gave her a pleading look. "Please?" She huffed.

"Fine." Brynn smiled and hugged the girl in front of her.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. Madam Pomfrey recommended maximum amounts of sleep." Brynn slipped away and headed to the Slytherin common room. She slid through the passageway and made her way up the stairs to her dormitory. She walked in and plopped onto her four-poster bed.

"You know, they need to watch who they let in here." Brynn sat up and turned.

"Nathan! Get the hell out of here!"

* * *

_Ohhhhhhhhh. What's gonna happeeeeeen? Tehehehehehehehehehehehheheh ehe so much giggle! :D Review, Follow, Fav and Shpanks!;)_

_Love, Bear._


	26. Why?

_"Scorpius! Wait up!" The eleven year old blonde called out. She ran down the corridor but not before running right smack-dab into a seventh year. She fell to the ground with a light thud._

_"Oh, sorry. Are you alright?" The blonde looked up to see grey eyes staring back at her. There was something familiar about them but she couldn't place it._

_"I'm fine, sorry for bumping into you." She stood and dusted off her skirt._

_"Brynn! C'mere!" Brynn grabbed her bag and ran away. The grey eyes followed her as she ran._

_"Brynnie.."_

"I just want to talk." Brynn was corned on her four-poster.

"What about?" She tried not to sound disgruntled.

"About the day I left." Brynn's mouth made a thin line as she pressed her lips together in an effort to not show more emotion than she wanted to.

"I don't really care about it. That was a little over eleven years ago." Nathan took a seat on the end of her bed.

"Fine, then how about your first year at Hogwarts? You know, I was a seventh year." She clenched her jaw.

"So?" Nathan sighed.

"Can't I just have a conversation with you?" Brynn let out a cold laugh.

"Uh, let me see, no."

"Why not?"

"I don't know...maybe it's because you kidnapped and tortured me twice and you're the reason James jumps every time someone taps him on the shoulder! We can't exactly have a friendly chat." Nathan scowled.

"You don't really care that I tortured you." Brynn tilted her head a bit.

"No, I don't, you're right about that but I _do _care that James isn't getting any sleep because of you. That year in Azkaban did worse on him than anything you could do to me." Nathan looked away from her.

"I know. I'm trying my best to see if I can help him." She gave him a confused look.

"Pardon?"

"So James _doesn't_ tell you everything? Well, I told him we'd work on his nightmares." Brynn released her frown.

"Alright, if you can help him then maybe, just maybe, I won't completely hate you." Nathan smirked.

"You could never hate me Brynnie. You told me that yourself." Her glare returned but then she noticed something. They were close but she wasn't the one that had moved. How hadn't she noticed Nathan moving towards her? Her back was against the headboard and her knees were what kept the little bit of distance that was still between them.

"If you move any closer I'll-" Nathan cut her off.

"You'll what?" He was staring into her eyes making her face warm. It was as if he could read her like a book. She didn't like it one bit.

The door burst open and Brynn whipped her head around to see who was there. James was standing in the doorway staring at the scene. She saw his thoughts fly across his face. James, however, was able to keep his composure.

"What's going on?" Brynn was about to answer but Nathan beat her to the punch line with a completely different story.

"Your girlfriend was about to let me take a taste." James was mad, angry, pissed, furious down right in full on rage-mode. He stood still though as he looked at Brynn and raised an eyebrow.

"We were talking. That's it." James turned to leave.

"Hey, wait a second mate!" James turned back in time to see everything. Brynn put her hands up in attempt to cover her mouth but Nathan moved them. He pinned her hands to the headboard and leaned in but not fast enough to make it last.

"Reducto." The curtains of the four-poster were torn as Nathan was thrown to the side. Brynn stared with wide eyes, straight ahead as James walked towards Nathan. Nathan was laughing as he grabbed for his wand. Brynn spontaneously broke from her daze.

"James! STOP!" Brynn ran in front of Nathan. James had his wand trained on him but Brynn stood directly in front of it. "No." She was looking him in the eye but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "James! James look at me!" He looked at her and cracked.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?" Brynn took a step back.

"What?" James gave her a dirty look.

"Don't give me that! You've been protecting him ever since we found you! Why? What does he matter? He _tortured _you." Dragged out the word 'tortured'. Brynn flinched as though she'd just been slapped. He turned to walk away when she didn't give an answer.

"Some people need protecting." Brynn mumbled loudly enough for him to hear. He stopped momentarily before continuing on. Her eyes started to tear up but she held it in when she heard Nathan shift behind her. Brynn turned to face him, ready to rip into him with all her might. When she looked at him she couldn't do it, she still saw the same eleven year-old boy she loved, who protected. It was her turn now. Nathan stood up and opened his mouth, ready to make his case of defense. "I'm not mad."

_"What?" _Nathan gave her an incredulous look.

"I said I'm not mad."

"May I ask why?" Brynn sighed.

"He was overreacting." Nathan stared at her as if she were wearing a trash-bag for a dress.

"He's right though," Brynn rolled her eyes. "he's not going to talk to you until you stop protecting me from him. Why _are _you protecting me from him?" She met his gaze.

"Because." She said simply.

"That's not a real answer."

"Because I love him and you won't do any real damage but he won't hesitate to blow you to bits." Nathan sighed, she had said it. The L-word.

"You're only sixteen." Brynn gave him this funny sort of smile.

"Yea, and you're twenty-two chasing after the sixteen year-old. I'm not the one with the problems here." He gave her a look that said something along the lines of 'shut it'. Brynn's face broke out in a grin.

"Well I'm sorry that I have feelings for the sixteen year-old." She rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you torture the sixteen year-old?" He frowned.

"At first I didn't know it was you and then-then they threatened Carlee." Brynn's eyes widened.

"Ca-carlee? Where is she?"

"That's just it...I don't know. They took her, they have her somewhere." Brynn didn't try to hold anything back this time as her eyes started to water.

"WHY DID YOU COME WITH?" He cringed as she yelled at him. "Carlee was my best friend! She's your sister! Why? They're going to _kill her _or worse!" Brynn was freaking out as she started pacing back and forth. Nathan grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her.

"If they wanted Carlee dead then she'd be dead already, she'll be fine, I know her, she would have wanted me to help." Brynn gave him a look that said 'who gives a fuck?'

"That doesn't matter! So now we have to worry about saving Carlee too! What don't we have to worry about?!" Nathan didn't say anything.

"We should go tell Lily what's going on." Brynn, in silent agreement, nodded. Nathan took her hand and they left the dormitory.

* * *

_I haven't gotten as many votes as I wanted SOOO I decided to go with a twist...but it's not in this chapter... yep...I. AM. ALL MIGHTY.;) _

_Review, Follow, Fav!_

_Love, Bear!_


	27. One Wish

"What's my necklace got anything to do with anything?" Lily looked from Brynn to Nathan and then back to Brynn.

"You're the only one that can wear it." She raised an eyebrow. "It'll kill anyone else. It's one of those weird protective curses that can't be broken. They want you to use your necklace for whatever it is they want." Nathan explained.

"So...they basically want to use me as their little bitch?" Nathan nodded.

"Yea, you could say it like that." Lily made a face.

"Well that's no fun wait..what do they want Brynn for?" Nathan looked at Brynn.

"She's going to take them there." Brynn and Lily exchanged glances.

"Is that it?" Lily presented an uncomfortable aura.

"Yea, you can go." She got up off her stool and scampered away.

"What do you mean I'm going to lead them there? Where?" Brynn asked.

"I don't know. Andersen never trusted me enough to give me the details." She nodded before hopping off the stool.

"I'm going to go find James." She headed off in a different direction from Lily before stopping abruptly. "When did you two swap places?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Just after you woke up."

"So when I remembered that wasn't.."

"No it was never James. It was always me." She closed her eyes, processing the information.

"Alright." She walked away. Nathan stood there and sighed. He had messed up again.

_"Cogswald! Come get her!" The tall 21 year-old man walked over to the other, older man. _

_"Yes?" _

_"Here. I was able disapparate before that Potter fellow stopped me. I see you got out alright."_

_"Yes I did."_

_"Take her and put her in an open chamber." Cogswald picked up the unconscious girl. Although she was blind folded there was something familiar about her. He opened the door and set her on the table. Cogswald removed the blind fold._

_"Brynn!" His eyes were wide as he looked around to make sure no one heard him. He put a hand to her head and inspected her carefully. "Brynnie what have they done to you?" The blonde shifted slightly._

_"She'll be awake soon. We're entrusting the task of torturing the information out of her to you. Are you up for it?" Cogswald couldn't speak, he simply nodded. "Excellent. Get to it then!"_

Nathan shook his head.

_"Natey! Catch me!" The little blonde girl jumped off the table and into his arms._

_"Woah! That was a big jump." He said with a grin._

_"I know! You wanna know something Natey?" _

_"Sure."_

_"You're my brother and we have to stick together. Okay?" He tilted his head to the side._

_"We aren't really related."_

_"So?" She smiled a cheeky smile revealing the dimple on her left cheek._

_"Alright, we'll stick together."_

_"Promise?" Her eyes were big and filled with hope._

_"I promise." _

Nathan held his head. It felt like it was splitting in two and he couldn't seem to stop the flashbacks.

"Isn't fun when it's happening to you, huh?" He looked up to see Brynn standing in front of him with her wand out. Nathan dropped to his knees.

"Brynn? Stop! What are you doing?" Brynn stared at him with watery eyes.

"This is how it felt when I was getting my memories back. Sucks, doesn't it?" Nathan was on the verge of ripping out his hair.

"I haven't lost my memories!"

"No! You've just forgotten them! You've shoved them into the deep abyss of nonexistence!" Nathan stumbled to his feet and forward. He put his hand on Brynn's shoulder to steady himself.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he tried to decipher past from present.

"No you aren't." Nathan grabbed her wand and threw it across the room. His head cleared up and he could stand without support.

"Yes, I am. I've always been sorry." Nathan looked at her. Realization dawned upon him. That wasn't Brynn's wand. "Alright, who are you?"

"What ever do you mean?" The Brynn impostor smiled a smile that didn't do well on Brynn's face.

"Answer the damn question."

"Jenna." She crossed her arms and looked at her nails. "This girl really needs a manicure."

"Well, _Jenna,_ what do you want?" Jenna looked at him._  
_

"We want to offer you a deal." Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" She smirked.

"One that you simply can't refuse."

* * *

Brynn was eating supper at the Slytherin House table when she noticed it, or them. There were two people sitting at her table that she'd never seen before and two others at the Gryffindor table. That's when it hit her.

_Lily. _She searched the Gryffindor table to find Lily happily eating supper while talking to Rose. They were there for Lily. Brynn couldn't wait. She left her seat and marched over to the Gryffindor table but only to be interrupted by James.

"Hey!" She looked at him but continued on. Brynn grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out of the Great Hall and into the main corridor.

"What're you doing?" Lily asked.

"Have you ever seen those people before?" Brynn asked.

"No." Lily answered before her face paled. "They aren't-"

"I don't know but I'm not chancing it. C'mon." Brynn dragged Lily to the Ravenclaw Common room.

"Why are we hiding in here?"

"They were hiding out in our houses so the safest place is either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and personally I think the Scamander brother's are more entertaining." Lily nodded in agreement. They entered the Ravenclaw common room to find a second Brynn, a black haired girl, and Nathan.

"Well that brilliant plan went well." Brynn glared at Lily.

"Shut it." Brynn couldn't believe it. It worked. She couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" The impostor asked.

"You and how stupid you are." Brynn answered. She made a motion behind her back and she felt the group of boys creep forward.

"Really? How stupid am I?" The impostor was most entertained.

"Just the fact that you think we'd come alone." The impostor raised an eyebrow.

"You are alone." Suddenly she heard a deep male voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." The impostor turned to see James in one corner.

"Yea, we're pretty capable of being sneaky." Louis added. She turned again to see the red-head.

"You can't exactly underestimate us if you don't even know we're here." She turned again to find Albus and Scorpius. The four boys had their wands trained on her. She turned back to Brynn.

"I still have my helpers." Louis laughed.

"We already took care of them. They don't exactly blend in and when you put two to a table and James and I are both from Gryffindor and Albus and Scorpius are both from Slytherin they were pretty easy to take out. Basically one on one if you actually count them as an opponent." James nodded in silent agreement.

"Ugh! You stupid Weasley's and Potter's! Why do you _always _have to interfere?" Lily shrugged.

"It's a talent of ours. Now," Lily held up the impostor's wand. "Where's Carlee?" Nathan stared at all of them. They had been able to go through with it flawlessly. It was pretty impressive. Brynn made it look like she was fighting with everyone. Lily acted like she didn't care. Albus and Scorpius acted normal. Louis pretended he was out of the loop and James acted like he didn't realize the severity of the situation. It was amazing.

"I don't know." Brynn frowned and pointed her wand at the impostor. "but I know who does." She added.

"No she doesn't. She's just trying to stay alive." Nathan said. "Give her to McGonagall." Brynn met his gaze and nodded.

"Alright. You guys heard him. Take those two and put them with the others." Albus and Scorpius each took one of her arms and James and Louis escorted the black haired girl along with them.

"Thanks for trying." Nathan said after everyone left. Brynn grinned.

"Eh, don't thank me until it works." He sighed and they left the common room. "Hey, Nathan"

"What?" Brynn looked up at him.

"You know what today is?" He gave her a puzzled look. "Your birthday!" He stopped walking. He hadn't celebrated his birthday since he turned seventeen.

"I guess it is." Brynn frowned.

"Is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"It's nothing." She stopped.

"No. Tell me what's wrong." He looked at her.

"It's just that..usually people get a birthday wish and the more I think about what I realistically want I realize I'll still never get it." Brynn was trying to keep up with what he was saying. "Forget it."

"No. No. What do you want?"

"Initially? My sister back, but that takes work. I can't just snap my fingers and she'll appear." Brynn saw this as a reasonably logical choice.

"And not initially?" He held her gaze before he broke it by laughing.

"Nevermind. I'll never get it." He continued walking down the corridor.

"Nathan! We used to have fun celebrating your birthday! Tell me!"

"You won't like the answer." Brynn had the chance to take it back but she decided against her better judgement.

"I don't give a flying fuck." He laughed again.

"One kiss. Just one. From you." Brynn thought for a moment. Well that wasn't the worst thing in the world, was it?

"Okay." Nathan looked at her with his eyebrows intertwined in confusion.

"Okay?"

"Yea, okay." She tugged on his collar as she tip toed to meet him. "I can give you that." She muttered before her lips brushed against his. It was familiar. _She had kissed him for a year_, but it was familiar in a good way. She let herself fall back onto the balls of her feet to break the kiss. "Happy Birthday Nathan." She smiled before heading off to her dorm room. Brynn rounded a corner and brought her hand up to her lips. She was in deep shit.

* * *

_Hey, well. There it is. So, my idea switched. So there isn't really a twist anymore...unless you count them knowing that the impostor was around the whole time as a twist. But there you have it! The love triangle has formed. I'm never going to be able to break it. Who should she choose?! Agh! Idk! HELP! _

_Well, Review, Follow, Fav. Shpanks;)_

_Love, Bear._


	28. Of Many Mistranslations

She opened her eyes. _No. _She closed them. She opened them again. _Nope. _She did this a few more times before giving up and accepting the fact that she wasn't in her four-poster. She wasn't in any of the Slytherin four-poster's. She saw the crimson curtains and chanced it. She turned her head. _OH THANK MERLIN. _To her delight the owner of the four-poster was not whom she had anticipated. _Hugo? _What the hell happened to her? They had nabbed the bad guys, she had kis-, yea she did that one thing, she headed up to her dorm room and then...she can't seem to remember. Hugo was staring at her with his huge blue eyes.

"Hugo, what am I doing here?" He blinked. _Aren't you a genius? _He moved his oddly plump lower lip and suddenly words came out of his mouth. _HOLY SHIT HE SPEAKS. _

"Party." _Party? _What party? She kept pondering the thought of why she couldn't remember and then it hit her. _Fire whiskey._ She nodded in response to his vocalization.

"You have a nice voice." _What? Nice one. _Hugo nodded and slid out of the four-poster. Brynn followed suit. Yup, she was fully dressed. That would have been awful if she hadn't been seeing that Hugo is only thirteen. She walked out of the dormitories and down to the Common Room of the Gryffindor house.

"YOU ASS!" Good timing. James was about to pounce on Hugo.

"JAMES! STOP!" Hugo was just standing there all nonchalant. He didn't seem to care that his cousin was about to rip him to shreds. Well isn't he deep? James looked at Brynn.

"He just said that you were in his bed!"

"Yea, I was. I don't know how I got there but that's where I woke up! I'm fully clothed! No sex hair! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" _If he finds out that I...oh no. Never. _Brynn tilted her head and raised her eye brows daring him to do something.

"Fine." James gave up.

"You're whipped." She told him as she broke out in a grin. James smiled and put his arm around her. "Bad idea! I probably smell!" James laughed.

"Not as bad as you did when we came to 'save' you from Cog-er, Andersen." Brynn noted his save.

"Well that's at least something. C'mon. I'm DYING of hunger!" She pulled on his arm and dragged him to the Great Hall. Hugo was now forgotten. Brynn skipped into the Great Hall with James following closely behind her. She was about to stop, but that would have made the tension overly obvious.

Nathan was staring at them with a grim expression. _Just ignore him, just ignore him, just ignore him _Brynn kept repeating the words over and over in her head. Sadly you can't make your problems vanish. Luckily Nathan didn't move or speak to them at all during breakfast, but afterwards was another story.

Brynn was leaving the Great Hall and headed to the Slytherin Common room when Nathan pulled her into a deserted classroom.

"What the-? NATHAN!" He covered her mouth.

"Don't talk so loudly!" He said before removing his hand.

"What're you doing?!" Brynn demanded to know.

"That's the exact same question I was going to ask you." He stared at her with a questioning gaze.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"Must I spell it out for you? You ki-" it was her turn to cover his mouth but he simply pushed her arm away. "me and then today act like nothing happened. You _can't _say you didn't feel anything." Well there it was. The ticking time bomb had exploded.

"I-I didn't." She lied.

"You're lying!" Brynn was looking for an opening any way out but he had perfectly blocked any chance of her running. His hands were on the wall next to her arms. _Think. C'mon! Think! _

"Fine. MAYBE there was a tiny something, but it's _nothing _compared to what I feel for James now stop trying!" This would have been a good time to run. A very good time, but instead she stood there and stared at him with what she hoped was a believably innocent expression.

"You're lying, again." Brynn rolled her eyes. _NOT THIS TIME BUCK-O! _It was true that she and James hadn't been hanging out as much but that was only because they were working their hardest to keep Lily safe.

"Oh really? How so?" Big mistake but with a bonus she got her opening. Brynn made a mad dash for the door and busted out of the room with Nathan running quickly after her. _Gotta run fast, gotta run REALLY FUCKING FAST! SHIT. I CAN'T RUN! OF ALL THE TIMES I NEED TO BE ABLE TO RUN FAST! _"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Brynn flung herself behind the older girl.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Janie asked.

"Nothing." Nathan lied as he stopped running. Janie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." Brynn held onto the back of Janie's uniform. "Brynn I have to go to the library." This was news, Janie never went to the library.

"BUT-don't leave me!" Janie tugged at the end of her uniform and left.

"Well, that was a waist of time." Nathan said solemnly. Brynn broke off in another run but he caught her flying wrist.

"I'M NOT ADMITTING ANYTHING!"

"Brynn? Nathan? What's going on?" Professor Longbottom was staring at the two. _THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! _Brynn pulled her wrist out of Nathan's grip.

"Nothing Professor I was just-"

"PROOOOFEEESSSOOORRR! HEEEELP MEEEE!" Brynn interrupted Nathan. She flailed her arms like a child and started running in circles.

"What the blo- I mean... are you okay?" Brynn stopped and shook her head.

"I need to get as far away from that one as possible!" She pointed a finger at Nathan causing him to engrave a frown upon his face.

"Well then why not go to the common room? You need to pack your things anyway." Brynn gave him a puzzled expression. "Christmas Holiday?"

"OOOOOOOOH." She had completely forgotten about the Christmas Holiday.

"Yes, the Potter kids are staying with us over the holiday due to Harry's absence at the moment and Ginny's busy sorting out something between George and Angelina." _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAY! Why am I so...odd? _

"That's great!" Brynn skipped, with her father as her escort, to the Slytherin Common room.

When Brynn walked into her dormitory she just narrowly escaped being hit with a broomstick.

"CODI YOU-YOU BITCH!" Veda and Codi were fighting once again and Briana was playing referee.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Brynn shouted. Codi and Veda stared at Brynn.

"What happened to you?" Veda asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look awfully stressed." Brynn shrugged.

"It's nothing. Now why are you two fighting this time?" Briana shook her head furiously but it was to late.

"SHE WAS-"

"SHE DID-"

"ONE AT A TIME!" Brynn shouted again.

"Veda, why are you mad at Codi?" Veda took in a deep breath.

"CodiwassnoggingLouiswhenhean dIweresupposedtobeonastudyda te!" They other three stared at her.

"Er, could you run that by me again?"

"CODI WAS SNOGGING LOUIS WHEN HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON A DATE WITH ME!" Well that made perfect sense. They were always fighting over Louis and the problem was that he didn't like either of them.

"Let me go talk to him." Brynn ended up always being the translator/messenger because she was so close to the Weasley's.

"THANK YOU!" Codi glared at Veda and Brynn left the room heading for the Gryffindor Common Room.

When Brynn got to the Gryffindor Common Room she didn't bother asking someone to retrieve Louis she just waltzed right upstairs.

"LOUIS!" Brynn shouted as she walked through the door. Dawson and Louis were sitting in a corner while James and Fred were packing their trunks.

"What?" They were used to her intrusion.

"Codi and Veda are fighting over you again. Make it _stop._" Louis frowned.

"I told Codi I wasn't interested."

"Well apparently that's not what she thinks." Brynn raised her eyebrow.

"I DIDN'T WANT HER DISGUSTING TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT!" Brynn snickered.

"I believe you! I do! You just really need to tell them all do buzz off! And soon!" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Why soon?"

"Because my parents are hosting the Christmas party this year and Briana is going to be there and I'm not missing a chance at putting up charmed mistletoe!" Louis' face turned red which didn't often happen. It was an obvious fact that Louis was the most attractive male at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and this had mostly to do with his mother. His blonde hair and bronze eyes made him irresistible but the girl he fancied was what many would call ugly. She had big bulky glasses that hid her face and made her eyes huge. She was always studying or training. She was the top of the class for the sixth years and it was shocking to discover that this was the girl that Louis Weasley had his sights set on.

"Oh,"

"It's true." James spoke up from his spot in the room. "We're staying at Brynn's house over the Holiday." Louis took note of this and sighed.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to grow a pair." Brynn laughed again but harder.

"See you on the train tomorrow." She left for her common room.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Brynn took in a deep breath and waved them off.

"He's not interested." Codi's jaw hit the floor and Veda screeched.

"WHAT?!" Brynn looked at Briana and winked. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_OH MY GOLLY GOSH I'M SOOOO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO POST THIS! My excuse is that we just started the new term and I've been busy adjusting to my knew classes! I'm soooo sorry:( _

_Shpanks for your patients! _

_Love, apologies, and more love from: Bear!_


	29. Made You Blush!

"Brynn! Your hand is on my ass!"

"James get your foot out of my face!"

"Rose! That's my boob!"

"Liiily!"

"Scorpius, that's my-"

"Shh."

Suddenly the lights of the train flickered back on and the teens all fell to the ground.

"JAMES G'OFF!" Brynn shouted from beneath her boyfriend.

"Sorry!" He stuck his hand out to help her up.

"What happened in here?" Hugo asked from the doorway.

"Well, the lights went out and my genius girlfriend over here fell and-" Brynn hit James' arm

"Shut up!" Lily giggled

"You two are getting back to the norm."

"The norm?" They asked in unison.

"Yea," Rose agreed. "There was a lot of tension for a while." Brynn and James looked at each other. Brynn shrugged.

"It was Nathan." Albus said causing Brynn's face to slowly turn red.

"Yea, he kept trying to put the moves on you. It was awkward." Brynn looked from Scorpius to Albus.

"I didn't notice." Brynn mumbled.

"Really? You yelled at him a lot for it." Rose agreed. Brynn's eye twitched noticeably.

"No, I yelled at him for being a prick to James." She countered.

"He wasn't being a prick to me." James inputted. Everyone stared at her as her face heated up.

"Brynn?" She crossed her arms and turned her head.

"Just drop it! He's not here, is he?! Why should it matter!" The group put up their hands as a motion of defeat.

"Okay, okay!" Scorpius said.

"Sheesh, cool your tits." Hugo mumbled before walking away. Brynn jumped up and was about to attack said Weasley when James grabbed her arm.

"Just let it go." He said. She blinked and stared at him. His brown eyes glistened and his hair fell just so. _When did James get so attractive? I should have noticed, right? DAMNIT! NATHAN! I'M GONNA KILL 'IM. _

Brynn nodded and sat back down. "Yea, yea." She mumbled. James smiled at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Lily and Rose started giggling uncontrollably. He shot them a death glare.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT?!" Albus put a finger inside his ear and moved it around to make sure he could still hear.

"Do you need to be so loud?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Albus rolled his eyes while silently laughing at his friend.

"So, Louis..." Rose and Lily started in on their prey.

"Yes?" Louis gulped.

"Briana...?" Louis' face turned bright red.

"THAT REMINDS ME! Where is she?! She's staying with me too!" Brynn stood up and walked out of the compartment.

"Oh Merlin, you REMINDED HER!" Louis shook his cousin's shoulder.

"Yep. We did." Brynn returned a few minutes later with Briana following behind her.

"We're a little full..." Brynn admitted as she looked at the compartment. James, herself, Albus, and Scorpius occupied one side while Lily, Rose, and Louis occupied the other side.

"No! There's still room over here between Louis and I!" Rose chimed.

"Perfect!" Brynn and Rose exchanged devilish glances. Briana blushed and took a seat next to Louis.

"What the?" The lights on the train flickered out again. "Why does this keep happening? _Lumos." _Rose said causing a chain reaction with the rest of them.

"It's so stormy outside." Lily muttered.

"You don't think they have the dementors out and about, do you?" Albus asked. The window got colder and began to cover with ice.

"I think that answers your question." James whispered.

"Why would they be on the train?" Louis asked.

"That idiot!" Brynn whispered. They all looked at her. "Nathan." Nathan was still being searched for by the Azkaban guards.

"You don't really think he's stupid enough to get on the train?" Brynn nodded to the statement.

"Yes I do."

"Well, that isn't really very nice." The eight all shot their eyes to the luggage stowaway above Lily's head.

"Nathan! You idiot!" He chuckled and appeared in front of them.

"What? I wanted to join the party." Brynn crossed her arms.

"You really think that's such a good idea? Look where that's got us now!" Nathan looked around and the lights flickered back on.

"I don't think it's gotten you anywhere bad." She frowned and started muttering curse words.

"Sit down." James grabbed Brynn's hand. "He isn't worth it." She looked at James and nodded. Nathan disappeared again with a chuckle. The train stopped shortly afterwards at Kings Cross station.

"Is there even enough room for the lot of us at your house?" James asked.

"Well, there's my room, my parents room, and the spare bedroom you two," she gestured towards Albus and James, "will have to stay in the guest bedroom. Lily and Briana will stay in my room!" Brynn explained as she led the four others to a halt in front of her mother.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom!" Lily and Briana said in unison.

"Huh? Oh, hello girls." Mrs. Longbottom smiled at the five teenagers in front of her. "Well, come along then. We need to get going if we're to get home before your father." Mrs. Longbottom continued as she started walking. Brynn motioned for the other four to follow her.

"So, what exactly are we doing for the Christmas party?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, well as you know all of your family is invited as usual. We're going to hold a "ball" if you will." Mrs. Longbottom answered in an airy manner.

"You mean to say we need dresses and formal wear?" Briana asked in a horrified manner causing Lily to giggle.

"Don't worry, we'll find something not to torturous!" Brynn exclaimed as she patted her friend's shoulder.

"Yea! It'll also have to be a real jaw-dropper in order to get Louis' attention." Lily conspired.

"Girls!" Briana cried. Lily and Brynn giggled.

"Don't worry about them! It doesn't matter what you wear you always have Louis' attention." James said with a wink. Briana's face turned bright red as she turned away from them.

"You hate me. You all hate me." The four laughed at her expense and got in the car.

"I can't wait for the party!"

* * *

_...so...um...yea...hey...wondering where Nathan is? Yea, he's in the trunk... x) don't ask...just...don't even bother._

_I'M SOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THIS! I KNOW I TOOK FIVEEVER TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND THIS ONE ISN'T THAT GOOD SOO! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! (insert virtual kisses) TAKE ALL THE LOVES!_

_Review, follow, fav_

_MANY APOLOGIES and a shitton of lovin' from, BEAR!_


	30. Just a Dream?

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"BRYNN!"_

_"NATHAN!"_

_"JAMES! ALBUS! BRYNN! HELP ME!" _

_"No one can help you now young Potter."_

_"BRYNN!? BRYNN!" _

"Brynn? Hey! Brynn!" Brynn let go of her head and looked at the one calling her name.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked with a worried expression.

"Yea, I'm fine. We have a problem though." Brynn looked around carefully. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" Albus leaned in.

"They're coming tonight." His green eyes went wide.

"They? They who!"

"_Andersen_!" She hissed. Albus sat back.

"Oh no. Lily!"

Albus and Brynn had been hiding out in Brynn's room while the rest of the household had been setting up for the party. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had arrived early from their trip along with Bill, Fleur, Louis, and Dominique. Briana and Dawson Pender were busy introducing their mother to the ones already in the house. Lily was out flying on the brooms with James and Nathan was making small talk with Professor Longbottom.

"LILY! LILY!" Brynn and Albus had run outside to find her landing.

"What? What's the big deal?" Brynn put her hand over Albus' mouth to keep him from spilling anything.

"Nothing, we were just wondering what you were up to." Lily gave her friend and brother a strange look as she headed over to the broom shed.

"Right. I think that's pretty obvious." Brynn and Albus nodded.

"Yes, yes it's true."

"Hey, shouldn't we get ready for the party?" Lily asked Brynn.

"Yes, yes RIGHT! Let's go find Briana!" The two ran off leaving Albus with James.

"What was that about?"

"Brynn had a vision." Albus explained.

"About?"

"She didn't quite say. It was about Andersen."

"Andersen!?" James turned to face Albus.

"Yea, he's coming after Lily tonight."

"We have to tell mum and da!" Albus nodded.

"That's what I thought, but Brynn didn't say anything."

"Should we follow her lead?"

"Probably, which means we better get ready for the party too." Albus sniffed the air and scrunched his nose. "You reek!"

"Thanks, that's nice to know." The two boys headed inside and to the room they shared.

"Louis! Time to get ready!" Louis nodded and followed them along with Dawson.

* * *

Brynn's breath was ragged. She was nervous and waiting. She could barely manage to curl Brianna's hair without chance of burning it.

"Brynn? What's wrong?" Briana asked. Brynn looked over to the bathroom where Lily resided.

"Andersen." She said in a hushed tone. Briana's eyes went wide.

"Tonight?" She asked. Brynn nodded.

"Oh no." Brynn finished the last curl and turned off the curling iron. Lily walked out of the bathroom and twirled.

"You look lovely." Brynn said with a smile. It was a well known fact that Lily had a crush on Briana's older brother Dawson.

"You think he'll notice me?" Lily asked. Her necklace glistened on her neck.

"He'd be blind if he didn't!" Briana said in reassurance.

"Oh, I hope he isn't blind!" Lily looked herself over in the mirror.

"Quit fretting! He's gonna devour you! In a not perverted way." Rose said from the doorway. Lily turned and smiled at her cousin.

"Thanks."

"Oh! Briana! You look amazing!" Rose commentated about the Slytherin girl.

"Oh, thank you." Briana blushed scarlet.

"Well, if you're all ready let's head down to the party!" Rose grinned and led the girls down to the main room.

"Ohhhh Louis!" Lily and Rose said in unison. Louis turned to see the four girls. The one to catch his eye being Briana. His face turned red as the girls walked towards him.

"Now dance!" Rose pushed Briana towards Louis. "If you don't I will personally hex all of you!" Rose grinned and walked away with Lily and Brynn.

"Hey, there's Lysander!" Lily pointed out to her cousin. Brynn laughed as Rose's face flushed. She slowly started backing away from her two friends to join her not-official boyfriend.

"And there's Dawson." Brynn pointed out to Lily. Lily's face brightened as she turned on her heel.

"I'll catch up with you later!" Lily walked over to Dawson. Brynn smiled and started to greet and welcome guests.

People were dancing, laughing, joking, and playing. Food and drink was set out for consumption.

"This is going well." Professor Longbottom commented as Brynn walked by.

"Yes, it is!" She smiled.

"Having fun?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Yea, I am." Mrs. Longbottom gave her a knowing expression but let her continue on.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" The first thought to hit her mind was: If this is a joke, it isn't funny. Then she heard Nathan's voice.

"BRYNN!" Brynn turned to see the green flash before tumbling to the ground.

"NATHAN!" She screamed when the curse hit him. Normally, everyone would be readily attacking the one who had thrown this curse out. The whole family was ready. Wands were out, even Hugo was ready to go. The problem was no one knew where the curse came from.

Brynn had crawled over to Nathan's limp body. "No, c'mon Natey! Open your eyes. Open them!" Her eyes filled with angry tears.

"JAMES!" Brynn's head turned in the direction of Lily's voice. "ALBUS!" She couldn't see Lily though.

"LILY!" James and Albus called out.

"BRYNN! HELP ME!" She screamed on the word me.

"Lily. Lily? LILY!?" Brynn stood up to examine the crowd. She couldn't find Lily. She couldn't even find James. Where was Albus? They had been there not more than a moment before. Everyone was gone. Nathan was gone. What happened?

"BRYNN! BRYNN!"

* * *

"Brynn! Brynn! Wake up foolish girl!"

"LILY!" Eleven year old Brynn shot up and awake.

"What? No, Margie. A letter came for you." Margie handed Brynn the letter written in green ink. Brynn opened the envelope.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF  
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY **

**Head Mistress: Minerva McGonagall  
**

Dear Miss Brynn,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Please also find enclosed a key to your vault containing a school allowance.  
This will be located at Gringotts.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall  
****Head Mistress **

Brynn stared at the letter. So it wasn't a dream? She looked over at the calendar and back at the letter. Or was it? She couldn't be sure.

"I'm going to Hogwarts." She whispered.

"HEY! BRYNN!" Brynn turned her head toward the one calling her name.

"Swirly time, birthday girl!" Her eyes went wide as she stuffed the letter in her pocket. Brynn ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"No! Can't you guys just not!? This is getting old! Like seven _years_ old!" She called back.

It was decided. She was leaving tonight.

* * *

_I...think...it's over. I think it's over and done. Maybe? Or...should we continue...and see how she changes the future? Should we watch the whole thing instead of just glimpses? You decide.  
Answer in the reviews Yes- if we should continue or No- if this is the end.  
If we continue I'm starting a new branch._

_Xoxo, sorry for the dick-like ending. Review and Fav!_

_Love, Bear._


	31. -Author's Note-

_A/N: Hey gang! I've started it! The branch-off for the story! Containing basically the same plot-line and all the same characters of course! Except everything is different since Brynn knows what's up! It's titled: Legendary. You can find it under my stories or search for it if you wanna do it the hard way! and of course it is written by MEEEE! The first chapter is posted and waiting to be read! HOP-TO-IT! Thanks for the loves! Toodles! _


End file.
